Tales of Legendia
by New Author
Summary: Senel and Shirley end up shipwrecked on an island. Soon they discover that the island is actually a ship called the Legacy. Soon they find out that the Legacy contains some dark, deadly secrets that can effect the entire world if revealed. Novelization.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I do not own Senel or any of the other characters. They respectfully belong to Namco. With that out of the way, please enjoy the story.**

**Prologue**

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind roared across the sea. A single ship floated on the sea's surface. A young man around age 17 stood on the ships deck. He had white hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, black gloves, black shorts, grey socks, and white shoes. He also had iron cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

The youth stood still ignoring the cold wind. He was waiting patiently for the enemy to show up. Suddenly something emerged from the water. It was a giant sea serpent.

The youth's fist began to glow bright blue. The serpent roared before lunging towards the ship.

"Take this!" The youth shouted before delivering an uppercut into the sea serpents jaw.

The sea serpent shrieked in agony before sinking back into the water.

"Senel!" A voice called from behind.

Senel turned around and saw a girl around age 15 exit the ships cabin. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt with white sleeves, a purple skirt, and brown boots. A white skirt was wrapped halfway around her purple skirt. In addition, she wore a blue necklace around her neck.

"Shirley, go back inside." Senel ordered. "It's not dead yet."

"But-" Shirley was about to protest when the sea serpent emerged from the water again.

"Quick! Hurry up and hide!" Senel shouted.

Shirley did as she was told and went back into the cabin.

Spotting a harpoon canon at the ships bow, Senel ran towards it.

"Hey ugly!" Senel shouted. "Over here!"

The sea serpent swam towards the ships bow.

Senel carefully aimed the harpoon cannon at the sea serpent.

"Let's see how you like this!" Senel pressed the trigger button.

The harpoon flew through the air and pierced through the sea serpent like a needle impaling a banana. Purple blood leaked from the sea serpents wound.

The sea serpent then swam away from the ship.

Darn! It got away! If only the engines hadn't broken down, they would've been able to chase it down and finish it off.

Just then Shirley exited the cabin.

"Senel, are you alright?" Shirley asked.

"I'm fine, but the monster got away." Senel sighed. "Of all the possible moments, the engine just had to breakdown."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Senel." Shirley said. "Ever since the engine broke down, you hardly got any sleep at all this past week."

It was true. Both Senel and Shirley had been stranded at sea for a week. This wasn't a surprise to Senel though. Alliance Marines went out to sea to slay monsters so other ships could travel safely. It was quite normal for them to run into all types of danger. Sometimes Alliance Marines were able to overcome the challenges of the sea and survive, other times Alliance Marines failed and sunk to their deaths.

Senel himself was an Alliance Marine. Normally Senel wouldn't be worried about the engine breaking down, but this time was different. He ended up getting Shirley involved in the mess.

Taking Shirley on this idea was probably the worst idea, but it was necessary. If he had left her back at mainland, the enemy soldiers would've found her by now.

"You should get some rest now." Shirley said.

"I can't go to sleep now." Senel replied. "A ship could come by anytime. I have to launch the distress signal when that happens."

"I can keep watch too." Shirley offered. "You can go to bed and rest up."

"Don't be ridiculous." Senel answered. "You know the sea breeze is like poison to you."

"Don't worry." Shirley said. "I can take a little bit. Really, I can."

"We're stranded in the middle of the sea." Senel replied. "The nearest area with fresh water is located somewhere on mainland. The last thing I need is for you to get sick."

"But…" Shirley was about to protest when she spotted something. "What's that?"

Hovering over the water was a shadowy humanoid figure. It was approaching the ship.

"Stand back Shirley." Senel ordered. "This could get ugly."

The shadowy figure came into view. It was a strange monster. It was dark blue and vaguely humanoid. It had a triangular like body with no head. It had a beak on its chest. It had two thin wiry legs and two thin arms with large claws. On each side of the beak were four eyes that were glowing light blue. On the monsters back were two wings.

The monster landed on the ships deck. It slowly began to advance towards Senel.

Senel ran up to the monster and gave it an uppercut in the beak. The monster was pushed back but it didn't scream out in pain.

The monster swung its arm and tried to scratch Senel with its claws. Senel evaded the attack and landed a few more punches. The monster was forced backwards but didn't show signs of weakening.

"You're a tough one." Senel's fist began to glow light blue. "Perhaps it's time I got serious."

The monster tried slash Senel with it's claws but he got out of the way.

"Demon Fist!" Senel launched a blue burst of energy from his fist. The blast struck the monster head on and knocked it off the ship.

"That monster felt different then the others." Senel mused. "It was almost…human."

"Was that a teriques?" Shirley asked.

Just then the sea began to rage and the ship began to shake.

"Oh no..." Senel groaned. "This just isn't our day."

"Senel look over there." Shirley gasped.

Senel looked into the direction Shirley was looking.

"What the…" Senel trailed off. He was too stunned for words.

A bright light shone through the fog. Senel and Shirley stared at it in awe. A few seconds later their eyes widened in horror as a tidal wave rushed towards the ship.

Crud! Why, oh why, did the engine have to break down.

Senel and Shirley screamed as the wave crashed onto the boat. Senel blacked out a few seconds later.

--

Senel wasn't sure how long he had been knocked out. All he knew was that he was wet and soggy. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and got to his feet.

"Shirley are you okay?" Senel asked out loud.

A few seconds later, Senel spotted Shirley sprawled on the deck of the ship. This wasn't good, she was covered in sea water. If he didn't get her to a fresh spring fast, she'd surely die soon.

Just the bright light shone on the ship. When Senel looked up he noticed two things. One, he was ship wrecked on an island. Two, he noticed a giant pillar of light was shining through the center of the island.

--

A young youth stood near the shore. He was patiently waiting for the Zephyr, he had sent to scout the coastline, to return. A few minutes later, the dark blue humanoid monster that had attacked Senel's ship approached the shore.

It stood motionless in front of him. After a brief exchange of mental communication, the Zephyr faded away in a purple flash of light.

"So." The mysterious youth muttered. "She's come…"


	2. Chapter 1: A Bad Way To Start the Day

**Chapter 1: A Bad Way to Start the Day**

"Hang on Shirley!" Senel carried Shirley off the ship. He then placed her on the ground and checked her temperature.

_This isn't good. Her fever is burning up. I better get her to a place with fresh water fast._

"Is everything alright?" A voice called from behind.

Senel turned around and saw a man around age 28. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an orange shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. He also wore spectacles over his eyes.

"Is there a place with fresh water?" Senel asked. "A river or a pond or something?"

"Well, there's a small spring at the top of the hill-" The man began to reply.

"Thanks." Senel cut him off before carrying Shirley's body up the hill.

"Hey, wait!" The man called after him, but Senel was gone.

What was that about? Perhaps they were shipwrecked. The man walked up to the ruined ship and examined it.

That ship…only marines of the Holy Alliance use that ship. That means that kid was a marine himself. What was a marine of the Holy Alliance doing here?

The best way to find out would be to ask. With that in mind, the man followed Senel.

--

Senel sat near the edge of the spring. Shirley was currently submerged in the water. It would take some time for her to fully recover.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?!" A voice shouted from behind.

Senel turned around and saw the man he met at the shore.

"Are you trying to kill her?!" The man asked. "She'll drown!"

"It's alright." Senel calmly replied.

"Like hell it is!" The man yelled.

Just then Shirley's hair began to glow bright blue.

"Her hair, it's…glowing?" The man began to stare in amazement.

"Hey, quit staring at her!" Senel growled.

"My apologies." The man said. "I was just amazed to see her hair glow."

Senel made no response.

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?" The man asked.

"There's no need for that." Senel replied. "The spring water will help her recover."

"If that's the case, why didn't you submerge her in the water at the shore?" The man asked.

"The sea water is like poison to her." Senel replied. "That's the reason she was sick in the first place."

"So sea water makes her ill, but fresh water helps her recover." The man mused. "I've never heard of anyone with a body like that." He then looked at Shirley. "On top of that, her hair glows." The man continued. "It's just like the shining one."

"I said quit staring at her!" Senel growled.

The man then turned to face Senel. "First a pillar of light in the raging bay and now a Shining One. It's just as the Legend said…"

If Senel was interested in the mans babble, he sure didn't show it.

"That girl, who is she?" The man asked.

Senel didn't reply. He just remained silent giving the man the cold shoulder.

"Hmm. The silent treatment." The man sighed. "Alright, lets try another question. Why have you come here Alliance Marine?"

After a moment of silence, Senel gave his response. "We didn't so much come here as we were drawn in." Senel replied. "Our engine went dead leaving us adrift at sea for a week. Then this thing came out of nowhere. What is this place anyway?"

"The Legacy." The man responded. "We're standing on a giant ship, an remnant from an ancient civilization."

"Forget I asked." Senel sighed.

"I'm serious." The man replied. "Recent studies have shown that this is a ship."

"It looks more like an island to me." Senel said.

"That's because the ship is covered in land." The man replied.

Just then Shirley woke up and slowly emerged from the water.

"Are you feeling better Shirley?" Senel asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shirley nodded. "Where are we?"

"According what this guy claims, we're onboard a giant ship called the Legacy." Senel answered.

"A ship?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe as well." Senel said. "Personally, I think the old man has it in over his head."

"Old man!?" The man shouted. "I'm only 28 years old."

Just then a mysterious youth around Senel's age ran up to Shirley. He had blue eyes and wore a white turban around his head. He wore a black shirt, orange pants, and white shoes.

"Ah!" Shirley backed away in surprise.

"Get away from her!" Senel ran in front of Shirley.

"You have no right to say such a thing." The youth hissed.

"What?!" Senel asked. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"Die!" The youth swung his fist at Senel.

"What's your problem?" Senel evaded the attack.

"You're my problem!" The youth attempted to punch Senel in the face.

Senel sidestepped the attack and launched a punch at the youths face. The youth countered the attack with a kick.

Just then the youths fists glowed bright red. He jumped into the air and launched a burst of energy from his fists.

Senel blocked the attack with his arms. Apparently this youth was able to use eres. Senel decided to use his eres as well.

Senel's fist began to glow bright blue. The youth ran towards Senel preparing to launch another punch.

"Demon Fist!" Senel swung his fist forward and launched a burst of blue energy.

The mysterious youth jumped over the attack and attempted to deliver a kick into Senel's face.

Senel easily countered the attack with an uppercut. Before either opponent had a chance to attack. Shirley's scream pierced the air.

Senel, the mysterious youth, and the man looked in the direction were the scream came from.

On the other side of the spring was a man with an eye patch and a dog. The man with the eye patch had red hair. He wore white pants with black stripes and wore no shirt.

The dog was big and had red fur. It had a white muzzle, white paws, and a white tail. On the dogs back rested a knocked out Shirley.

"So this sweet little thing is the Merines?" The man with the eye patch mused. "I didn't really think she'd be here but lo and behold…there she was."

"Let her go!" Senel shouted.

"See ya!" The man with the eye patch and the dog ran away.

"Stop!" Senel shouted.

Too late, the man with the eye patch and the dog were gone.

"I don't have time for you." The mysterious youth sprouted two dark purple crystalline wings from his back, hovered in the air, and flew away.

Senel then turned his attention to the man.

"Do you know anything about that guy with the eye patch?" Senel asked.

"His name is Moses Sandor." The man answered. "He's a notorious bandit."

"Do you know where he's headed?" Senel asked.

"To his hideout, no doubt." The man replied.

"Where's that located?" Senel asked.

"The bandits lair is in an high area beyond some mountains." The man answered. "Come, follow me."

"Very well." Senel replied.

"I never got your name." The man said. "I'm Will Raynard."

"Senel Coolidge." Senel simply replied.

They then began to walk along the dirt path. Eventually they came to a cliff overlooking a nearby town. Senel stared at the sight in amazement.

"What is this place?" Senel asked.

"Quite a sight isn't it." Will smiled. "It's amazing all this can fit on a ship."

"It's an island." Senel said. "Say it with me. I-s-l-a-n-d."

"Um, no." Will said. "It's a ship."

"There is no way a ship that large could float on the ocean." Senel said.

"The technology the ancient civilization is more advanced than ours." Will replied.

"Whatever…" Senel sighed. "I still think its an island."

"Think whatever you want." Will said. "Everyone aboard knows it's a ship."

_Maybe everyone aboard is an idiot._ Senel thought.

There was a moment of silence.

"Senel." Will said.

"Hmm?" Senel asked.

"Have you ever heard the word 'Merines' before?" Will asked.

Senel tensed up for a second. How did the man know about that word? Did news from the mainland travel that fast?

"…No." Senel finally replied.

"Hmm. Very well." Will said.

There was a moment of silence.

"An ancient kingdom once flourished aboard the Legacy." Will broke the silence. "It was known as the Kingdom of Terises." He paused to catch his breath. "The kingdom was led by a person designated as the Merines."

"So your saying this Merines thing is connected to the Legacy?" Senel asked.

"That's right." Will nodded. "It seems the Merines was able to control this great ship using nothing but the power of his will. The reason Shirley is being pursued is because some people believe her to be a descendent of the Merines."

Senel's suspicions had been confirmed. News from the mainland traveled fast.

"Why would they think that?" Senel asked.

"Right before you arrived, a pillar of light appeared in the center of the Legacy." Will answered.

A pillar of light…Senel remembered seeing that when he first got here.

"When the pillar of light appears, a new Merines shall arise." Will said. "It's an old legend taken from the records of Terises."

"That's got nothing to do with us." Senel crossed his arms. "It's just a coincidence."

"I thought so too at first." Will admitted. "But when I laid eyes on her…on Shirley…I started to wonder."

"Why?" Senel asked.

"Because Merines means 'Shining One'." Will answered.

"What?" Senel gasped in surprise. Did Will suspect Shirley to be the Merines? Senel wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to allow anyone to suspect Shirley of being the Merines.

"The Legacy was discovered 15 years ago." Will said. "It is shrouded in many mysteries, very few of which had been solved. We don't have the slightest idea of about basic things, like how it moves or when it stops."

"Wait, this island moves?" Senel asked.

"It's not an island." Will sighed. "It's a ship and yes, it does move from time to time. Anyway, if a descendent of the Merines to appear, many people would consider her an invaluable asset."

"Yeah, well…" Senel said. "That's got nothing to do with Shirley."

They then continued down the road.

--

The trip down the hill only took about five minutes. Eventually they reached the entrance of town.

"Welcome to Werites Beacon." Will said. "It gets it's name from the lighthouse. Lively place isn't it?"

Senel observed his surroundings. Sure enough, the town was rustling with life. People were talking to each other, walking around, and going on with their daily lives.

"A lighthouse?" Senel asked. "Here?"

"It's some kind of beacon- a remnant of the Kingdom of Terises." Will answered. "No one knows what it's really for. It lights up on occasion, so the people just think of it as a light house."

Just then a townsman ran up to them.

"Will, great timing!" The townsman said. "Come quick!"

Will turned to face Senel.

"There's a plaza with a fountain in the center of the city." Will said. "Wait for me there Senel." He then followed the townsman.

"Hey!" Senel shouted. "First tell me how to get to the bandit's lair."

Too late, Will and the townsman had vanished into the crowd.

_Great, now I have to wait for him. I guess I'll have to search for that fountain._

It took Senel a total of three minutes to find the central plaza. Everyone there was chatting away happily. Senel sure hoped he wouldn't have to wait long.

Just then a nearby youth around the age of 16 approached Senel. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt, purple pants, and white shoes. His face was pail and a single pigtail hung from the left side of his head.

"Hello, there." The youth dressed in purple greeted Senel. "Is this your first time in Werites Beacon?"

Senel didn't answer. He had other things to worry about then waste his time talking to this guy.

"You're dressed like an Alliance Marine." The youth dressed in purple said. "You must be pretty strong."

Senel turned his back on the youth hoping the youth dressed in purple would just leave him alone. Unfortunately, such actions did not make the youth back off. He simply walked in front of Senel.

"So are you strong or are you not?" The youth dressed in purple asked.

"Who cares?" Senel flatly replied.

"I care." The youth dressed in purple answered. "I want to know. I need to know. I can't stand when there's something I don't know you know?"

Senel remained silent. This would be a mistake he would soon regret later.

"Hey, anybody want to take me on?" The youth called out in a gruff voice. "If you can beat me, I'll give you 50,000 gald!"

Everyone in the plaza became silent and stood still.

"That's what this guy just said!" The youth dressed in purple gasped.

"Hey, what are you trying to do?!" Senel asked angrily.

Within seconds Senel found himself surrounded by lots of townspeople.

"Sounds like a good time to me." A townsman in the crowd said.

"Yeah, I'll take you up on that!" Another townsman said.

"Get out of my way!" Senel's fists began to glow bright blue.

Everyone gasped and backed off.

"His fists.!" A townsman in the crowd gasped in shock. "They're glowing."

"W…wait, this guy is an eren?!" Another townsman asked in disbelief.

_He can use eres…interesting. _The youth dressed in purple thought. _Iron eres I presume. He certainly looks like the type of guy who acts before he thinks._

Eres was a special type of element that contained massive quantities of power. There were two types of eres: iron eres and crystal eres.

Iron eres was used to enhance the effect of weapons while crystal eres allowed people to use magic.

"Come on now, folks!" The youth in purple shouted. "Don't hold back! It's 50,000 gald, remember? Fifty thousand!"

"Yeah, but still…" One of the townsfolk muttered.

"I dunno, I mean, it's not like we can use eres…" Another said.

"Hey!" A loud voice shouted. "What's all the commotion about?"

Everyone, including Senel, looked at the top of the fountain. Standing at the top were two people, a man and a woman.

The man was tall and muscular. He had grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt, white pants, white shoes, and a white cape.

The woman was tall and slender. She had long grey hair and blue eyes. She wore a white hat, a purple top, black shorts, and white boots.

They both jumped off the fountain and landed on the plaza. Four girls gathered near the man and woman.

The man the began to sing.

_"Hey yo, you causin' trouble, don't you know this town?"_ The man sang.

_"Violence banned!"_ A girl sang out.

_"And fighting too!"_ Another girl sang out.

_"Exactly right! Just as they said. You gotta obey the rules at all times, you dig?"_ The man sang.

_"What if you break them?"_ A townsman in the audience sang.

_"Oh no!"_ The man sang.

_"What if you disobey?"_ Another townsman in the audience sang.

_"Brrrrrr!"_ The man sang.

_"What'll happen? "What'll happen?! "What'll happen?!? "What'll happen?!?!"_ The four girls that served as the choir sang.

_"Those who break the rules will get to feel the iron hammer of justice and hear it's thunderous peal."_ The man sang.

_"Yeah!"_ The townspeople sang. _"They're the defenders of justice!"_

_"If there's a crime we'll stop it! If there's a brawl, we'll squash it!"_ The man sang. _"Oh, yeah! That's…our…gig!"_

_"Go Bouncers!"_ The choir sang.

The song ended. Senel stared blankly at the singers in confusion.

"Yo, you got that?" The man placed his hand on Senel's shoulder. This proved to be a big mistake.

PUNCH!

"Get your hand off me!" Senel gave the man a hard punch in the chest. The man slumped to the ground on his hands and knees.

"H…hey how could you?!" One of the townfolks shouted.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" A townsman asked. "Do you know who this is?!"

"Yeah, well he started it." Senel replied.

"There's nothing more than he hates than someone interrupting his song." Another townsman said.

"Huh!" Senel asked a bit confused.

"Heh heh." The man chuckled. "Hah hah hah hah hah!"

"Ooh, he's angry!" A townsman shouted. "Curtis is angry! Your in trouble now."

"Isabella!" Curtis turned to the woman beside him. "I find myself filled with the most intense sadness!"

"Yes, Curtis!" Isabella nodded.

"Now I must harden my heart! I must swallow my tears!" Curtis said. "All for the sake of reforming this wayward youth!"

"Yes, Curtis." Isabella agreed.

"Still!" Curtis said. "It must be done! For the sake of love!"

Curtis and Isabella turned to face Senel.

"Beauty is power! Great Bantam!" Curtis made a battle pose.

"Beauty is sin! Wonder Bantam!" Isabella made a battle pose of her own as well.

"Prepare yourself!" Curtis shouted. "We are the Bantam Bouncers!"

Curtis and Isabella ran towards Senel.

"Oh hell…" Senel muttered. It looks like he was going to be forced into another pointless fight.

Senel then activated the iron eres attached to his fists. He then delivered a strong uppercut to Curtis and a solid kick to Isabella.

Both bouncers were sent tumbling to the ground.

"What?" Curtis groaned.

"Oh, defeat." Isabella moaned.

Both bouncers were officially knocked out.

"Hmm, so he's stronger than the bouncers." The youth dressed in purple mused before leaving the plaza.

Just then Will entered the plaza.

"Senel, what's going on?" Will asked. "What happened?"

"Those guys just came at me." Senel pointed to the knocked out bouncers.

"Why don't you tell me the full story?" Will asked.

"I don't have time for that!" Senel answered, his voice filled with annoyance. "I've got to get to the bandits lair now!"

Will took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"If you plan to stay here that's fine with me!" Senel growled. "I'll just head there myself!"

"What, are you planning on just charging in there like a rabid dog?" Will asked.

"Out of my way or else…" Senel raised his fists in attack position.

Will reached into his pockets and pulled out two stones. The stones began to glow brightly.

"That eres stone…it's glowing!" Senel's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're a crystal eren?!"

"Time for your punishment, boy." Will said. "Lightning!"

A bolt of lightning struck Senel head on. He collapsed onto the ground and lost consciousness.

--

Senel woke up and found himself locked up in a jail cell.

Standing outside of the cell was an old lady wearing a red dress.

"Have you awakened?" The old lady asked. "Will really should try to hold back a little more. It's good that he takes his job as a sheriff seriously, but sometimes he takes things a bit too far."

"Now, now, let's not be spreading falsehoods Madame Mussete." Will entered the room. "My real occupation is that of a historian. I never claimed to be a sheriff."

"Let me out of here!" Senel pounded his fists against the iron bars.

"Seems like you still haven't learned your lesson." Will said.

"Let me out of here before I bust down this cell!" Senel began to furiously bang his fists against the bars.

"I doubt you'll be able to do that without your eres." Will calmly replied. "I removed them before placing you in the cell."

"Will told me about the situation." Mussete said. "Would you mind if I asked you a question."

Senel stopped pounding on the bars and remained silent.

"What is your relationship to Shirley?" Mussete asked.

"Shirley's…she's…my little sister." Senel softly replied. It was the truth, up to a certain extent anyway.

"I see." Mussete mused. "Then you must go rescue her, mustn't you?" She then turned her attention to Will. "Will, why don't we let Senel go?"

"But…" Will tried to protest.

"He's just earnest, that's all. He cant help but be anxious." Mussete replied. "When your sister is in danger, you must run to her immediately- no matter where she is or what stands in your way. That is what brothers do, is it not?"

"Don't blame me if he stirs trouble again." Will shrugged. He then unlocked the cell. Senel stepped out of the cell.

"Well then, why don't you accompany him?" Mussete said.

"Is that an order?" Will asked.

"Just a suggestion." Mussete replied. "Though, now that I think about it…I believe a certain spirited young lady also headed off to Moses' hideout."

"Chloe Valens went there?" Will asked.

"Yes." Mussete nodded. "And I believe she went alone. Do you think she'll be all right?"

"So I'm a babysitter now…" Will sighed. "Very well. I will help you get your sister back, since I now seem to have other business there as well."

"Isn't that nice Senel?" Mussete asked.

"Um…thanks." Senel said.

"Your quite welcome." Mussete smiled softly.

"We should be going then." Will said.

Senel and Will left the room.


	3. Chapter 2: The Reckless Knight

**Chapter 2: The Reckless Knight**

It had been ten minutes since Senel and Will had left the Werites Beacon. They were now walking along a mountain path.

"It sure is foggy around here." Senel said.

"The Misty Mountains are well known for their fog." Will explained. "The fog is produced by the rocks scattered around the mountain range."

Soon they reached a bridge.

"The fog's gotten a lot thicker." Will said. "We'll have to be on our guard to avoid being ambushed."

"Halt!" A voice called from above.

Senel and Will looked up and saw another bridge that was perpendicular to the one they were standing on.

On the bridge was a girl surrounded by several bandits.

The girl was around age 17. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black jump suit, a blue coat that covered the upper part of the jumpsuit, a blue and white hat, blue boots, and a black cape.

"We got you now." One of the bandits crowed. "Give up!"

"You've 'got me'? 'Give up'?" The girl asked sternly. "Just who do you think your talking to?"

"You can either come with us quietly, or we can drag you with us." One of the bandits said. "The choice is yours."

"Save your threats until you've tasted my blade!" The girl lifted her blade into the air. "Demon Fang!"

The girl slammed her blade onto the bridge. A few seconds later, the bridge was obliterated. All of the bandits fell into the foggy abyss below. The girl on the other hand landed on the bridge Senel and Will were standing on.

"Such a reckless little girl, to cut down the entire bridge like that." Will shook his head.

"She's an iron eren…" Senel mused.

"What? There are more down here?" The girl said. "So be it. Filthy kidnappers, I'll beat your rotten souls out of your bodies."

The girl rushed towards at Senel and swung her sword at him.

"Who are you calling filthy?" Senel evaded the attack. His fist then began to glow bright blue.

"Feel the judgment of my blade!" The girl shouted. "Demon Fang!" She unleashed a fierce energy wave from her sword.

Senel jumped over the attack.

"Demon Fist!" Senel released a burst of energy from his fist.

The girl simply deflected the attack with her sword.

"That's enough!" Will shouted. "Your mistaken. Were not with those bandits."

"What?" The girl lowered her sword.

"Were here to rescue a kidnapped girl." Will said.

"O…oh, really?" The girl lowered her head in embarrassment. "I just assumed…"

"That's real good." Senel remarked sarcastically. "Slicing people up on assumptions."

"Shut up!" The girl snapped. "I was in the middle of a fierce battle when you showed up unexpectedly!"

"Both of you, calm down now." Will said.

"So your going to the bandits lair?" Senel asked.

"Yes." The girl answered.

"To do what?" Senel asked.

"My objective is the same as yours." The girl answered.

"And my objective has nothing to do with you." Senel said.

"No matter." The girl replied. "I cannot stand by and allow injustice to prevail!"

Just then several bandits stepped onto the bridge.

"At last! We got you now!" One of the bandits shouted.

"Sounds like there's more of them." Will said. "We can't afford to be surrounded. Run!"

Senel, Will, and the girl ran.

"After them!" The lead bandit shouted.

Senel, Will, and the girl got to the other side of the bridge.

"Demon Fang!" The girl obliterated the bridge with her sword.

"Uh oh." The bandits whimpered as the bridge vanished from underneath them. "Waaaah!" The bandits screamed as they fell into the foggy abyss below.

"Were those Moses' men?" Senel asked.

"Yeah." Will nodded. "Quite the little army, isn't it?"

Just then Will noticed something. "Hmm, where did she go?"

Senel looked around. Sure enough, the girl was gone.

"Who knows?" Senel shrugged. "She must've ran off on her own."

"Darn, I needed to speak with her." Will groaned.

"Is she the 'young lady' Mussete was talking about?" Senel asked.

"Yes." Will answered. "Her name is Chloe Valens. As expected, her sense of justice has driven her to come here and rescue Shirley."

"Why?" Senel asked. "She doesn't even know Shirley."

"She was born a knight." Will explained. "Knights act according to their duty."

"A knight?" Senel asked. "What kind of knight goes around destroying bridges and slicing people on assumption?"

"The hideout should be up ahead." Will ignored Senel's question. "Follow me."

--

The hike through the mountains didn't take long. Soon they were at the bandits' hideout. It was a building two stories high.

"So this is Moses' hide out." Senel mused.

"Moses is probably located on the top floor." Will said. "We should be on our guard."

As soon as they stepped inside, they saw Moses and his dog waiting for them.

"We'll y'all finally made it!" Moses grinned.

"I thought you said he'd be on the top floor?" Senel said.

"An ambush?" Will frowned.

"Now what's that face for?" Moses asked. "And after I came all the way here to show you folks some hospitality. Y'all could be a bit more grateful? Ain't that right, Giet?"

"Woof!" Giet barked in agreement.

"Let Shirley go!" Senel growled.

"So that's girls name." Moses mused. "Ya know her?"

"I said let her go!" Senel rushed towards Moses.

Moses pushed a button on a nearby wall. A trapdoor opened up dropping Senel into the pit below.

"Ya'll watch your step, now!" Moses chuckled.

Will walked up to the open trapdoor. He bent down and looked down.

"Senel are you alright?" Will asked.

There was no response.

"Talk to me!" Will shouted. "Senel!" He then looked at Moses. "Moses you-"

"Humph." Moses crossed his arms. "Don't look at me. He's the one who fell for it." He then walked away.

--

Senel woke up and found himself in a dark room.

"Will, can you here me?!" Senel shouted. "Will!"

There was no response. Senel decided to explore the area and search for a way back to the first floor. As Senel's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized this place was some sort of basement.

Just then, Senel heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was nearby. Did Moses send someone after him? If that was the case, Senel would make sure that person would wish he had stayed upstairs.

As soon as Senel saw a shadowy figure appear, he rushed towards it and pinned his opponent against the wall.

"Ah!" The shadowy figure shrieked.

Hold on, a second. What kind of bandit says "Ah" like a sissy girl. As Senel examined the shadowy figures face, he realized who it was. It was Chloe.

"Ah!" Both Senel and Chloe screamed.

Senel immediately released Chloe.

"You're…" Chloe began to say.

"That harebrained chick!" Senel interrupted her.

"H…how dare you address me like that!" Chloe growled.

"Well, if you're here, you obviously fell into one of those trap doors, right?" Senel remarked.

"Be quiet!" Chloe snapped. "You're a fine one to talk!"

Just then Senel heard footsteps again. This time it had to be a bandit. He immediately grabbed Chloe's arm and dragged her to a nearby shadow in the corner of the room.

"Ah!" Chloe screamed. "What do you think-"

"Shut up." Senel covered Chloe's mouth. "Someone's coming."

"Urgh!" Chloe said. "Don't press so hard…"

"Senal are you there!" Will's voice called out.

Soon Will came into view. He was carrying a torch in his hand.

"Will is that you?" Senel asked.

Just then Will saw Senel and Chloe huddled together in the corner.

"Oh! Well, well, well…" Will grinned. "And to think you two only just met."

"What are you talking about!" Both Senel and Chloe shouted in unison before standing up.

"Oh, nothing." Will smirked. "Follow me, I know the way back up."

"Okay." Chloe nodded in agreement.

--

Senel, Will, and Chloe finally made their way back to the first floor.

"Now, Miss Chloe Valens." Will said.

"How do you know my name?" Chloe asked.

"Your reputation as a defender of justice proceeds you." Will answered.

"It is my duty to help those in need." Chloe replied.

"They say you jumped into a couples squabble and beat the man half to death." Will said.

"When?" Chloe asked.

"Three days ago." Will answered. "Did you not realize what you've done?"

"No…" Chloe replied.

"I've heard several stories like that about you." Will said.

"Lies…all lies." Chloe said nervously.

"Nice way to help people." Senel jeered.

"Quiet, you!" Chloe growled.

"The spirit with which you attempt to follow your beliefs is certainly admirable." Will said. "But it would be wise to think a bit more of the consequences of your actions."

"Yes…" Chloe lowered her head. "I guess your right."

"You've seen how dangerous this place is." Will said. "I think it would be best to return quietly to the city."

"No." Chloe shook her head. "I've come this far. I don't think I should retreat now. Even as we stand here, that poor girl is suffering."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Will said. "In that case, work together with us."

"With you?" Chloe asked.

"That kidnapped girl is actually Senel's sister, Shirley." Will said.

"Oh, I see…" Chloe mused. After a moment of silence she gave her response. "I'll go."

_Oh great. _Senel thought sarcastically. _Now I have to hang around with this idiot who can't even tell a bandit from a civilian._

"Now that I know your situation, for me to refuse would go against my very calling." Chloe replied. "I shall accompany you."

"Then it's settled." Will said. "Right, Senel?"

"Whatever." Senel sighed. "It's just until we rescue Shirley anyway."

"Well then…might I ask you two your full names?" Chloe asked.

"I'm Will Raynard." Will replied. "And this is…"

"Senel Coolidge." Senel flatly answered.

"Raynard and Coolidge." Chloe mused. "Understood. I shall address you as such for now on."

They then proceeded further into the hideout.

--

The room Shirley was locked up had a window and a single bed. Golden coins were scattered over the floor. Shirley wasn't sure how long she had been locked in.

Just then Moses and Giet entered the room.

"They say the Merines ain't like normal folks, but looking at you here, I don't see no difference." Moses said. "Maybe your just disguised as a regular person."

Giet walked up to Shirley and sniffed her. He then turned around an whined.

"Nope, it ain't that." Moses said. "Well, I'm stumped."

"Please let me go." Shirley pleaded.

"Do what I want you to and I just might." Moses said.

"What do you want?" Shirley asked.

"I came to the Legacy to master sacred eres." Moses said.

"Sacred eres?" Shirley asked. "I never heard of that before."

"It's a kind of eres that makes your finger tips glow all the colors of the rainbow. Its power can move mountains." Moses explained. "Supreme arcane eres…that's what sacred eres is."

_The power to move mountains. _Shirley thought. _This guy must be off his rocker._

"Why don't you tell me where I can get it, hon?" Moses asked.

"Wh-why are you asking me?" Shirley asked. "I've never heard of-"

Just then a bandit barged into the room. He had green hair and brown eyes. He wore an orange shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Moses!" The bandit said.

"What's up Csaba?" Moses asked.

Csaba whispered something in Moses ear.

"Well!" Moses grinned. "Sounds like things are about to get interestin'!"

"What should we do?" Csaba asked.

"You have to ask?" Moses said. "We're going to play around with 'em a bit!" He then turned to face Shirley. "We'll finish our chat later. I'm gonna go check out some big rats."

Moses, Giet, and Csaba left the room.

_Could he be referring to Senel? I sure hope he's okay._

--

"Demon Fist!" Senel unleashed a burst of energy from his fist. Several bandits were sent flying all over the place.

"Demon Fang!" Chloe unleashed a wave of energy. Several bandits were knocked out by the attack..

"Lightning!" Will fired lightning bolts scoring direct hits on multiple bandits.

When the group finished attacking, several bandits laid in heaps scattered across the floor.

"That takes care of all the enemies in this area." Will said. "Let's keep going."

They then walked down another corridor. Moses and Giet stood at the end of it.

"I tell you, folks these days are something else." Moses said. "Bargin' in here all greedy, tryin' to kidnap a poor little girl."

"Look whose talking!" Senel and Chloe shouted in unison.

"Heh. Your girl's on the top floor." Moses said before leaving the room with Giet.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked.

"Sounds like he's playing with us." Will said. "Like cat and mouse."

"I'm going to pound him into the ground!" Senel growled.

They then entered the next room. In the center a strange circular pad.

"What's that?" Senel asked.

"It appears to be a warp pad." Will said. "It should warp us to another area of the hideout. Probably the top floor."

"How do we use it?" Chloe asked.

"We step on it." Will answered.

They stepped on the warp pad and ended up in another room. Ahead of them was a door.

"This must be the top floor." Will said.

Senel tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Shirley! Are you in there?" Senel knocked on the door.

"Senel?" Shirley's voice came from behind the door.

"Shirley!" Senel smiled. "We finally found you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right." Shirley answered. "How about you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Senel replied. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here."

"No, no. Don't worry about that." Shirley said. "Thank you for coming to rescue me."

"Stand down." Senel ordered. "I'm going to brake the door down."

"Can you do that?" Shirley asked.

"I will do it." Senel's fist began to glow blue. He then began to punch the door.

The door didn't seem to be taking any damage though. Five minutes later, the door was still standing.

"Darn, what did they make this door out of?" Senel rubbed his fists. He prepared to assault the door again.

"Stop!" Will stood in front of the door. "There's no point in continuing this."

"Move!" Senel growled.

"Your bleeding!" Chloe pointed out. "Your going to destroy your hands if you keep this up." She then stood in front of the door besides Will. "And you were calling me harebrained?!"

"I said, move!" Senel shouted.

"Senel, please stop!" Shirley begged.

"Shirley?" Senel asked.

"Please don't do anything foolish." Shirley said. "I don't want you to get hurt on my account."

"All right." Senel sighed. "I'll find another way."

"Let's catch Moses and make him tell us where the key is." Will suggested.

"He might be carrying it himself." Chloe added.

"Yeah." Senel nodded. "Shirley, hang on just a little longer. We're going to get the key."

"Please be careful." Shirley said.

"I will." Senel said.

--

A quick search of the area revealed another corridor that led to another room. The room they entered had a large window that overlooked the landscape.

In the center of the room, Moses was resting against Giet.

"It's about time y'all showed up." Moses yawned. "Giet and me were gettin' tired of waitin'."

"Hand over the key!" Senel demanded.

"So that's it huh?" Moses stood up holding the key in his fingers. "You want this key that bad?" Giet stood up as well. "Well in that case. Come and get it!"

Giet charged straight forward at Senel and knocked him on the ground. Chloe unsheathed her sword while Will pulled out a large hammer that was recently attached to his back.

"Oh you are so going down!" Senel got back to his feet.

"Let's go Giet!" Moses picked up a spear that laid on the floor.

"Woof!" Giet charged at Senel again.

Senel was ready this time. He sidestepped out of the way, evading the dogs charge. As Giet passed by, Senel delivered a sharp kick to the dogs side.

Giet growled and tried to bite Senel. Before he had the chance, a lightning bolt struck him on the back. Giet fell to the floor on his side.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Senel said. "Whoa look out!"

Giet slowly got back to his feet and growled. Will quickly turned around and whacked Giet on the head with his hammer.

Giet whimpered before falling back on the floor again. Meanwhile, Chloe was busy fighting Moses.

"I'll make your rotten soul feel the judgment of my blade you filthy kidnapper!" Chloe swung her sword at Moses.

"Yo, that ain't lady like?" Moses blocked the blow with his spear. "Or are ya just a tomboy?" He then thrust his spear forward.

"Shut up!" Chloe sidestepped the attack. "Demon Fang!"

She then unleashed a wave of energy from her sword. The attack slammed Moses against the wall.

"Oof. Not bad." Moses groaned. "Your eres packs quite a punch. However, my eres causes pain that hurts a lot."

"You're an iron eren?" Chloe asked.

"Boom baby, your correct!" As Moses stood back up, his spear began to glow bright blue. "Wolf Storm!"

Several energy spears were fired from Moses spear. Chloe, who was caught of guard, did her best to avoid them but there were to many. One spear knocked Chloe's sword out of her hand. Another pierced her shoulder.

"Arghh!" Chloe screamed.

"Oh yeah, how do you like me now!" Moses gloated.

"Damn you!" Chloe searched for her sword but couldn't find it.

"Take this you bastard!" Senel ran up to Moses and gave him an uppercut that slammed him into the ceiling.

Moses the fell to the ground next to Giet.

"Are you okay?" Senel asked.

"It's only a scratch." Chloe replied.

"I'll take care of that." Will said. "Cure!"

White light surrounded Chloe's wound. Soon the wound was gone.

"H…how…" Chloe asked.

"Crystal eres not only can be used for attacking but for healing as well." Will explained.

"I hate to interrupt." Senel said. "But I don't think they're out of the fight yet."

Moses and Giet both got back to their feet.

"This fight ain't over yet." Moses said. "Me and Giet are just getting' warmed up."

"Woof!" Giet barked in agreement.

"Don't take them lightly." Will said. "Moses can use eres and Giet has great strength."

Just then Csaba barged into the room. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Moses, were under attack!" Csaba reported.

"Under attack?" Moses asked.

"They're already at the entrance!" Csaba said.

"What?!" Moses ran to the window and looked out. Everyone followed him and looked out as well.

--

At the entrance several soldiers dressed in red and grey armor were fighting the bandits. Leading the assault was a woman with blue hair and brown eyes. She was wore purple and black armor, a black helmet with two horns, and a white cape.

"The Merines girl is in there somewhere!" The lady barked. "Find her, at any cost!"

--

"Who in the hell are those red guys?!" Moses demanded.

"I've never heard of an army like that on the Legacy." Will said. "When did they come aboard?"

"That's…!" Senel began to speak, then decided they were better off not knowing about it.

"Do you know them Senel?" Will asked.

"No." Senel lied.

"Hey, you there." Moses threw the key on the ground next to Senel. "You want the key, right? Take it."

"Moses?" Senel picked up the key.

"Don't get me wrong now. I'm just lendin' it to you for a bit." Moses said. "We still gotta settle our score. But for now, we got bigger fish to fry." He then turned his attention to Giet and Csaba. "Giet! Csaba! Come on!"

Moses, Giet, and Csaba left the room.

"If we don't hurry up, we'll get caught in the fighting." Chloe said. "We should hurry back to Shirley."

They then left the room.

--

As Senel inserted the key into the door, he heard Shirley scream.

As he entered the room, his eyes narrowed.

Shirley was currently encased in a purple energy bubble. Standing next to her was the mysterious youth that attacked him at the spring.

"You!" Senel shouted.

"You're the flying man that was at Lumen Spring!" Will said.

The mysterious youth made no reply. Dark purple crystalline wings sprouted from his back. He then flew out the window taking Shirley with him.

"Wait!" Senel shouted. Too late, they were gone.

"Dammit!" Senel screamed. "Where's he headed?!"

Just then Csaba entered the room.

"This way, hurry!" Csaba said. "That flying guy seemed to be going towards the Crystal Forest. You can get there by the rear exit of the hideout, follow me."

They then followed Csaba out the room.

--

The moment Moses and Giet exited the hideout by the front door, they were surrounded by soldiers. Among them was the woman in black and purple armor.

"Sorry to keep you waitin', darlin'." Moses grinned.

"Hand over the Merines now." The woman ordered.

"Whoa, easy there baby." Moses said. "You came all the way out here to see me, so why don't we have a little fun?"

Giet growled in support.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for weaklings like you." The woman answered.

"Well, y'all came up here itchin' for a fight." Moses said. "We're just glad to oblige! Ain't no backing out now! Let's get it on!"

--

The group then followed Csaba. Eventually they reached the back entrance.

"If you go out here and keep going straight you'll reach the Crystal Forest." Csaba said.

"Why are you helping us?" Will asked.

"I'm sure Moses would do the same thing if he were here." Csaba replied.

"There's one thing I'd like to ask." Chloe said. "Do you know a swordsman with a snake tattoo on his arm?"

"A snake tattoo?" Csaba mused. "No, I'm afraid not."

"I see…" Chloe said.

"Well, bye now." Csaba then left the room.

Senel, Will, and Chloe left the hideout.


	4. Chapter 3: Troublesome Treasure Hunter

**Chapter 3: Troublesome Treasure Hunter**

The Crystal Forest was a sight to behold. The trees and the ground were crystallized. It was almost as if the entire place was forged from crystals.

"So this is Crystal Forest." Chloe mused. "I wonder how this place was crystallized."

"That is one of the mysteries about the Legacy that still hasn't been solved." Will said. "There have been theories but none of them had evidence to be backed up."

"Save the history lesson for later." Senel said. "We should focus on rescuing Shirley."

"AHHHH!" A scream suddenly echoed through the forest.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

Just then a girl around age 16 came into view. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow long sleeve shirt, a yellow skirt, yellow boots, and a yellow hairpin. She also had a purple purse strapped to her arm.

The girl then skidded to a stop. She then turned to face the group.

"Ah, hey! You there!" The girl wailed.

Just then loud footsteps were heard. The girl turned to her left, gasped, and ran away.

A green spider like monster came into view. Its abdomen, legs, and claws were coated with crystals.

Senel, Chloe and Will got their weapons ready. The monster studied them for a few seconds, then ran in the direction the girl had taken.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"A crystarantula." Will answered. "They look fearsome but they're actually quite gentle. They don't normally attack other people."

"It sure looked like it was attacking her." Chloe said.

"Well…they tend to show no mercy to those that enter their nests." Will explained. "Crystarantulas have a habit of collecting shiny objects. Treasure hunters often run into trouble with them."

"Is that who she was?" Chloe asked. "A treasure hunter?"

"Most likely." Will replied.

"Well we can't just abandon her." Chloe said. "Let's go after her."

"Then this is as far as we go together." Senel said.

"Why?!" Chloe asked in confusion.

"I'm going to find Shirley." Senel replied. "I'm not interested in that girl."

"It's not a matter of interest!" Chloe gave Senel a look of disgust. "You know, you are incredibly self-centered!"

"And you can't keep your nose out of other peoples business." Senel retorted.

"The nerve!" Chloe growled. "I swear your as stubborn as a mule!"

"What did you say!" Senel raised his fists into battle position.

"That's enough you two." Will said.

"Humph." Both Senel and Chloe looked away from each other.

"We're all headed in the same direction." Will said. "Rescuing Shirley should be our first priority, but we'll keep that girl in mind as well."

They then proceeded deeper into the forest.

--

Moses, Giet, and Csaba had been on the run ever since the hideout had been captured by enemy soldiers.

Moses tried his best to ignore the pain from his wounds he received in battle. He seriously had underestimated the lady leading the assault. Moses bent down and rubbed his knee.

"Oww." Moses groaned.

"Moses, are you alright?" Csaba asked.

"Damn horn wearin', street wannabe dome…" Moses grunted in pain. "We aren't done yet, baby. Not by a long shot."

He got up and continued to run. Giet and Csaba followed. Once they regrouped with the others, he'd teach those soldiers a lesson they'd never forget, especially that lady who lead the assault on the hideout.

--

"This place is a maze." Senel said. "I wonder how were supposed to find our way around?"

"I got a map and a compass." Will said. "We shouldn't be worried about getting lost."

Just then the girl that had been chased by the crystarantula earlier walked toward them.

"I can't believe you guys!" The girl pointed at Senel, Will, and Chloe accusingly. "Why didn't you help me?!"

"Uh…" Chloe tried to think of what to say.

"So heartless!" The girl pouted. "Oh, why are people so cruel? I can't take it!"

"Perhaps you could first explain why you were being chased by that creature." Will crossed his arms.

"Um…" The girl tried to think of an excuse.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you got caught ransacking its nest." Will said.

"Ah, well…" The girl said nervously.

"Bingo." Chloe said.

"Well, she's an easy read." Senel remarked.

"Maybe you should go look at yourself first before accusing others." Will suggested.

"Oh come on! That's different!" The girl protested. "When you see a cute little girl in trouble, don't you think you should do something?"

"Not really, no." Senel shook his head.

"What?!" The girl gasped in disbelief. "You know what, I don't like you. You're cold."

Senel decided not to answer her.

"Or…maybe you don't like cute girls…" The girl said.

"No!" Senel was taken off guard. "I mean yes, I…"

"Whatever." The girl shrugged. "Whether it's all cute girls or just me, it really doesn't matter now."

_This girl must be nuts, or maybe her brains scrambled. _Senel thought. _And all this time I thought Chloe was bad enough._

"Hello." The girl waved cheerfully.

"Who are you waving at?" Chloe asked.

The group turned around and saw a very ticked off crystarantula.

"Looks like he wants to play with you guys." The girl said. "He's all yours. Have fun." She than ran off and hid behind a tree.

"Why that little…" Senel began to say.

"Focus on the battle ahead." Will said.

Senel, Chloe, and Will drew out their weapons.

The crystarantula angrily rushed towards the group. They managed to get out of the way of the attack.

"Demon Fist!" Senel launched a burst of energy from his fist.

"Demon Fang!" Chloe unleashed a wave of energy from her sword.

Both attacks struck the monster head on. The crystarantula buzzed angrily before firing a blast of ice from its mouth.

Senel and Chloe managed to evade it.

"Lightning!" Will fired a bolt of electricity scoring a direct hit. The crystarantula hissed before launching a blast of ice at Will.

Since Will wasn't able to move immediately after casting a spell, the ice blast struck him head on knocking him to the ground.

As Senel ran towards the crystarantula, his fists began to glow.

"Take this you oversized spider!" Senel shouted before delivering a flurry of punches into the beasts face.

The crystarantula angrily grabbed Senel with its front claws before making an attempt to sink its fangs into him.

"Gargh! Let go!" Senel struggled to break free.

"You crystallized bug, take this." Chloe severed one of the crystarantula's claws with her sword.

The crystarantula roared in agony and released Senel from its grasp.

"Are you okay." Chloe asked.

"I will be once I beat the stuffing out of that thing!" Senel growled. "Denom Fist!" Another burst of energy slammed into the crystarantula's face.

Senel wasn't finished yet, he rushed towards the crystarantula and slammed his fist right between its eyes. The crystarantula buzzed out in pain. Desperate, it began to spew ice blasts all over the place.

Seeing the monster beginning to weaken, Chloe rushed toward the oversized spider evading the ice blasts. The crystarantula attempted to swat her away with its remaining claw. Chloe impaled it with her sword causing the oversized bug to shriek.

Will, who had gotten back to his feet, fired another lightning bolt at it. The crystarantula collapsed on the ground, it lifted its head up in defiance and prepared to fire an ice blast at Will.

It didn't get the chance though since Chloe thrust her sword into its head, impaling its brain in the process. The crystarantula convulsed for a few seconds, then rested on the ground completely lifeless.

"Phew." Senel wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Is it finally dead."

"Yeah." Chloe pulled her sword out of the monster's head. "Its gone."

"That was a tough battle." Will panted.

The girl then came out of hiding,

"Thank you so much." The girl said affectionately. "You all fought for little old me."

"No, we didn't!" Senel, Chloe, and Will shouted in unison.

"I didn't expect all three of you to be erens." The girl said cheerfully. "You should have told me that sillies."

_You have got to be kidding me. _Senel thought.

The girl walked up to Senel. "People need to help each other out, you know?" The girl said. "It feels good to be useful doesn't it?"

"What are you babbling about?" Senel asked.

"I've made up my mind!" The girl announced happily. "I'm going to let you join my party!"

"What?!" Senel, Chloe, and Will all shouted in disbelief.

"I've been looking for an eren I could get some mileage out of." The girl explained. "Finding three at once is more than I could have possibly hoped for!"

"Whatever." Senel said flatly.

"What's your name?" Will asked.

"Norma Beatty!" Norma said proudly. "And since you asked, I'm a world-class treasure hunter, if I do say so myself!"

"I didn't ask." Will said, a bit disturbed.

"Awe come on." Norma pouted. "Listen-"

"Norma, did you see a man flying through the sky near here?" Will interrupted. "He would've had a girl with him."

"A flying man?" Norma asked. "Are you stupid? If you want to se acrobats, go to the circus."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Will walked up to Norma and whacked her on the head.

"Ow!" Norma yelped.

"We don't have time for this." Will said. "We need to get going."

The group then walked away.

"Hey, wait! Hold up!" Norma shouted. "Hang on a sec! Guys?" She then chased after them. Within seconds, she caught up to them.

"Come on, lets work together!" Norma begged. "Let's be a team!"

The group ignored her.

_Oh god, please make her go away._ Senel thought.

"Join my team and let's be friends, dammit!" Norma yelled.

"You're not the one who should be getting mad!" Senel yelled back.

Just then they spotted a large crystal wall blocking their path.

"It looks like the path continues past this wall." Senel said.

"We should be able to use a ladder to get to the path, but it looks like someone didn't want that to happen." Will gestured to a nearby broken ladder.

"This has to be the flying mans doing." Senel growled. He then walked up to the wall and pounded on it.

"Hmm, so you want to get through here." Norma mused. "Say Senny."

"Senny?" Senel asked.

"Why don't we make a deal?" Norma offered. "I'll make it so you can pass through here and in exchange, you'll join my team!"

"Like you can actually do that." Senel scoffed.

"Oh? You don't believe me?" Norma raised an eyebrow. "You'd flip if you knew how good I was!"

Senel took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Here watch!" Norma said. "You two, also! Uh…"

"Will and Chloe." Senel introduced his two _partners_.

"Hmm." Norma mused. "Glasses…bossy…'Teach'!" She then turned around and pointed to Chloe. "And your C."

"Hey!" Bothe Chloe and Will shouted.

_Nick names? She's going to give us nick names? She has got to be kidding. _Senel thought.

"Now that that's settled, allow me to blow this wall to kingdom come." Norma's nails began to glow.

"Her nails are glowing!" Chloe gasped.

"You're an eren too?" Senel asked.

"Crystal eress looking nice, as usual." Norma answered.

"No, don't!" Will shouted, realizing what was going to happen.

"Grave!" Norma shouted.

A huge stalagmite burst out from the ground and shattered the wall.

"Heh heh." Normal giggled. "See? Piece of cake!"

Will walked up to Norma and bopped her on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Norma shouted. "That hurt!"

"You idiot!" Will shouted. "You just ruined a valuable display of natures beauty!"

"But-" Norma began to protest.

"Come with us!" Will demanded.

"We're taking her with us?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"There's no telling what she'll do if we let her roam free." Will said. "I'm keeping her with me and watching her like a hawk."

_He's got to be kidding._ Senel thought. _Either that or his brain is fried._

"Hi." Norma waved.

"Whatever." Senel sighed.

They then continued down the path towards their destination.


	5. Chapter 4: The Oresoren

**Chapter 4: The Oresoren**

The group finally reached the end of the crystal forest. Spotting something on the ground, Senel picked it up and examined it.

"This is Shirley's brooch!" Senel said.

"Brooch?" Norma asked excitedly. "What's it look like? Let me see! Let me see!"

Senel ignored her and placed the brooch in his pocket.

"Hey! Why are you hiding it?" Norma asked. "Let me see it! Come on!"

"Shirley must be up ahead." Senel ignored Norma.

The group continued to walk down the path.

"Oh, Senny." Norma pouted. "Your so greedy."

--

Several soldiers were stationed at the shore. Among them was the lady, in purple and black armor, who lead the assault on Moses' hideout. She was currently receiving a report from one of the soldiers.

"We searched the entire hideout Lady Melanie." The soldier reported. "But we have found no signs of the Merines."

"Very well." Melanie said. "Dismissed."

Just then a man in black armor showed up. He had brown hair and a black dragon mask covered his eyes. He also wore a red cape on his back.

"Your late Stingle." Melanie said sternly.

Stingle made no reply.

"Just be glad Commander Vaclav hasn't arrived yet." Melanie said. "He'd chew you up and spit you right out within the blink of an eye."

"He's late?" Stingle asked.

"It's unlike him to show up late." Melanie said. "Something has to be holding him up."

Just then they heard footsteps. Melanie and Stingle turned around and saw Lord Vaclav being escorted by several soldiers.

Vaclav was tall muscular man. His hair and eyes were purple. He was dressed in scarlet and grey armor and wore a red cloak.

Melanie and Stingle bowed down.

"Rise." Vaclav ordered.

Melanie and Stingle got back to their feet.

"Melanie, have you located the Merines girl?" Vaclav asked.

"Yes, sir." Melanie replied. "We are currently in pursuit."

"Give me a detailed report." Vaclav ordered.

Melanie explained the situation to him.

"So the Merines escaped the hideout." Vaclav said. "It matters not, my armada already has the ship blockaded. She cannot leave the Legacy."

Vaclav then turned his attention to a man standing next to him. The man had dark green hair and brown eyes. He wore an iron mail shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. A black bandana covered his mouth.

"Cashel, order the troops to be ready to move out at anytime." Vaclav ordered.

"Yes, sir." Cashel said.

Vaclav then walked away.

"Melanie, Stingle." Cashel said. "It's been awhile since we Terrors were assembled like this."

"Cashel." Melanie mused. "I thought you were at mainland fighting off the enemy."

"I was." Cashel replied. "Then Commander Vaclav came and dragged me to this ship in the middle of nowhere. I better get to have some fun."

"Our mission is to capture the Merines." Melanie said. "You are free to kill off anyone who gets in our way."

"Oh good." Cashel grinned. "Perhaps this might not be a waste of my time after all."

--

The dirt path soon turned to path made of stone.

"There she is!" Senel shouted. "Shirley!"

Sure enough, Shirley and the mysterious youth were up ahead. Shirley was still currently trapped in a purple energy bubble. Behind them was a cave that was currently blocked off by a stone door.

The mysterious man placed his hand on the stone door. His hand glowed upon contact. The door slid opened and the mysterious youth took Shirley inside.

The group rushed after them but the door slid shut.

"Damn, we didn't make it!" Chloe groaned.

"What are you worried about?" Norma asked. "We an just open it ourselves."

She then placed her hand on the door. Her hand glowed upon contact, but nothing happened.

"Hello? Don't just stand there! Help me out!" Norma demanded.

"What are we supposed to do?" Chloe asked.

"Put your hands on the door, like me." Norma replied. "Come on!"

The group placed their hands on the door. Their hands glowed on contact. The door slid open.

"All right!" Norma shouted in triumph. "Nothing can stop the four of us!"

"What just happened?" Chloe asked.

"Using the power of eres, you can open up doors in the ruins that are normally shut tight." Norma explained. "Isn't that cool?"

"Alright." Will said. "Let's go inside."

Senel, Will, and Chloe entered the cave.

"Now do you see why I made you my team?" Norma asked. "Treasure hunters and eres were meant for each other! So you see…"

Norma turned around and realized everyone went inside. She then ran inside and caught up to them.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind like that!" Norma shouted.

"To think there were ruins here." Will mused. "I didn't realize it the last time I came."

"It looks like a passageway." Chloe said.

"A passage way?" Norma mused. "Oh, I know, it must be that thing!"

"That thing?" Chloe asked a bit confused.

"What thing?" Senel asked.

"The secret passage made during the Kingdom of Terises." Norma explained. "You haven't heard of it?"

"No." Will answered. "I'm surprised you have."

"Well, I am a world class treasure hunter after all." Norma said haughtily.

"Impressive." Chloe complimented.

"Of course, I do have a cheat sheet." Norma admitted. "The records my teacher left me."

"You have a teacher?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah he's a real scoundrel." Norma made a face of disgust. "Let me tell you, he-"

"We don't have time for stupid gossip" Senel said impatiently. "We need to catch that guy."

"Hey, don't call it stupid!" Norma growled.

"That's enough." Will said. "You can argue this later, right now we need to catch up with that flying man."

They then proceeded down the tunnel. Soon they came to some steps that descended down. When they reached the bottom of the steps the entire passageway shook. A few seconds later the shaking subsided.

"Does the Legacy have earthquakes?" Senel asked.

"It does shake sometimes, but I've never felt an earthquake like this before." Will replied.

"Are you sure it's safe to be down here right now?" Chloe asked.

"There he is!" Will shouted.

The group rushed into the next room. Sure enough, the mysterious youth was standing in the center of the room. Laying unconsciously on the ground next to him was Shirley.

"So, you managed to come this far." The mysterious youth said calmly.

"You're not getting away this time!" Senel growled.

"You…" The mysterious youth hissed. "I have had enough of you. I will bury you right here and now!" He then rushed towards the group.

"Get ready." Will said. "Here he comes."

Senel rushed towards the youth and swung his fist. The youth evaded the attack and gave Senel an uppercut.

The youth then ducked just in time to evade Chloe's horizontal slash. The mysterious youth then gave Chloe a sharp kick in the stomach. Both Senel and Chloe were sent sprawling onto the ground.

"Stone Blast!" Will launched several stones at the youth.

The youth easily batted them away and rushed towards Will. Before he could attack, he was ambushed.

"Demon Fist!" A burst of energy slammed into the youth's back.

"Demon Fang!" An energy wave followed afterwards.'

The youth grunted, turned around, and saw Senel and Chloe in their battle positions.

"Begone!" The youth's fists began to glow. "FelQuesDes!" He then released a massive burst of energy from his fists.

Senel and Chloe dove out of the way just in time as the attack left a crater in the spot they were earlier.

"Grave!" Norma shouted.

A massive stalagmite burst out from the ground beneath the youth and sent him flying through the air.

"Lightning!" Will fired a lightning bolt at the youth still flying through midair.

To the groups surprise, the mysterious youth twisted his body out of the way. He then landed on his feet ready to attack again.

"This guy is tough." Norma said. "And we even got him four-to-one."

Just then the room shook again. A nearby pillar next to Shirley began to wobble.

"No! Shirley!" Senel's eyes widened in horror.

"That pillars collapsing!" Norma gasped.

Senel ran towards Shirley. The pillar began to fall towards Shirley. No! He wouldn't make it in time! Then something unexpected happened. The mysterious youth dove towards Shirley and pushed her out of the way. The pillar collapsed on the youth.

The group just stood their dumbstruck.

"He…sacrificed himself to protect Shirley…" Will said dumbfounded.

"But…why?" Senel asked in disbelief.

--

It had been five minutes since the battle with the mysterious youth. Senel, Will, and Chloe were now checking in Shirley.

"She doesn't appear to be injured, but…" Will trailed off.

"But what?" Chloe asked.

"She appears to have been knocked out cold." Will answered.

"Shirley, wake up." Senel tried shaking her awake. "Shirley!"

"Hey, everyone, listen up!" Norma called. "Were in trouble!" She then walked up to them. "The path we came down caved in with the earthquake! We're seriously trapped!"

Just then, the pillar that had just collapsed exploded into pebbles. The mysterious youth emerged from the rubble. He was surrounded in a purple energy bubble.

"Uh oh." Norma gulped. "Your still alive?!"

The energy bubble flickered, then faded away. The youth then collapsed on one knee. He was apparently battered from being crushed by the pillar.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" The youth snarled. He then sprouted dark purple crystalline wings from his back and flew deeper into the tunnel.

"Ahh…uhh…" Shirley began to wake up. "Senel…"

"Shirley!" Senel said, relieved his sister was okay. "Your awake."

"It's good to see your alright." Will walked up to her.

Shirley gasped before jumping back in shock.

"Don't startle her!" Senel growled.

"That wasn't my intent." Will backed off.

"Hah hah hah!" Norma laughed. "She's scared of you!"

Will walked up to her and bopped her on the head.

"Ow." Norma said.

"I guess I should introduce you to everyone." Senel said. "This is Will, Chloe, and Norma. They helped me rescue you."

"Thank you so much for all you've done for me." Shirley said.

"It is only natural to aid those in distress." Chloe replied. "You need not feel obliged."

Shirley stared at Chloe in confusion.

"Why are you staring at me?" Chloe asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"N…no." Shirley replied.

"We can talk more later." Will said. "For now let's just get out of here. Since the way we came is blocked, we'll have to go forward. Any objections?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Then let's get going." Will said.

The group began to proceed forward.

"Just hang on a little longer, Shirley." Senel said.

"I'm sorry this all happened because of me…" Shirley apologized.

"It's not your fault." Senel said softly.

After 15 minutes of walking, Shirley began to lag behind.

"Shirley?" Senel asked.

"I…I'm okay." Shirley wearily replied. "Don't worry."

Senel could already tell that Shirley was exhausted. He couldn't really blame her, today had been rough for her.

"Let's rest for a bit." Senel said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Soon the group was seated in a circle.

"I guess the rumor about Shirl being the Merines was just a rumor." Norma said. "I mean anyone can see she's just a normal person."

"I never believed the rumors were true." Chloe nodded in agreement. "The idea is preposterous."

"Just what rumors did you hear C." Norma asked.

"That her whole body lights up, that she can breathe underwater…" Chloe began.

"Yeah, those are the same ones I heard." Norma interrupted. "It's one of the legends of the Radiant."

"The Radiant…" Chloe mused. "That's the name of the people from the ancient civilization who created the Kingdom of Terises."

"Right." Norma nodded. "I mean, sure their culture may have been different from today's people. But they weren't like fireflies or fish you know."

"Alright." Senel said in annoyance. "Can we talk about something else now."

"Once we return to the city, Shirley will be under my protection." Will announced.

"Wait a minute." Senel walked up to Will. "Says who? We were only supposed to be together until I got Shirley back."

"I can't let her out of my sight until this Merines business cools down." Will replied.

"Like hell you cant!" Senel growled.

"Senel." Shirley said.

"Stay out of this Shirley." Senel said. "This doesn't concern you."

As Senel and Will continued to argue, a sea otter walked towards Shirley. It wore a blue hat and a green shirt. It even walked on its hind legs.

"Ors?" The sea otter said.

"You won't have to worry about us." Senel was unaware of what was going on. "We'll be leaving this ship soon enough."

"Well, that would be the wisest thing to do." Will said.

"Did you hear that, Shirley?" Senel turned around. "Once we get out we can…" He then noticed the sea otter standing next to Shirley.

"Ors." The sea otter said.

"Who are you?" Norma asked.

"I'm Pippo, of the Oresoren." The otter replied. "Pleased to meet you!"

"It's a talking otter." Norma shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm a bard." Pippo said.

"A talking otter who plays harp…" Norma mused.

"Norma, don't be rude." Chloe scolded.

"Well come on, look at it!" Norma protested.

"It's an otter." Will said.

"See? I told you!" Norma said.

Chloe shook her head and sighed.

"Did you come to visit our village?" Pippo asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. The village has already move."

"You have a village?" Will asked.

"Shall I show you the way to our old village?" Pippo asked. "It's very close."

"What do you think?" Norma asked Will.

"I'm intrigued," Will said. "But I'm afraid we must decline. We don't know what dangers might lurk out there. Plus, there's a possibility that it might be some sort of trap…"

"Ors?" Pippo asked in confusion.

Everyone except Will looked at Pippo in awe.

"Aww, those big round eyes… and that desperate look on his face." Norma said in awe.

"He's so cute." Shirley squealed.

"T-that's so unfair!" Chloe gave in to her affection for the cute creature.

"Teach!" Norma said. "How can you possibly doubt cute, little, innocent, Pippy?"

_Pippy. _Senel thought. _Now she's giving otters nicknames too._

"Ah, well." Will rubbed his head. "It's not that I doubt him…"

"All right Pippy!" Norma said gleefully. "We'll go you anywhere! Do as you please!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Pippo said happily. "This way!"

Pippo led the group to a cavern that was brightly lit. There were some barrels and empty huts scattered around.

"This where Oresoren used to be." Pippo said.

"Pippo!" A voice called.

Standing behind Pippo was another otter. He wore a red jacket with a hood.

"Quppo!" Pippo greeted the other otter.

"Quppo?" The group asked in unison.

"Greetings! I am Quppo of the Oresoren." The otter introduced himself.

"My brother Quppo is the top martial artist among the Oresoren.." Pippo said.

"Martial artist?" Norma asked.

Just then Quppo stared at Senel, then stared at Chloe.

Senel and Chloe looked at each other in confusion.

"Your eyes…" Quppo mused. "You two have the eyes of a true warrior! Just Like mine!"

"Oh." Senel said.

"Uh…thanks." Chloe said.

Soon everyone was seated in a circle.

"I had no idea that anything like the Oresoren even existed." Norma said.

"Nor did I." Will said. "I've been on the Legacy for ten years, and never heard as much as a rumor."

"We've known about you all forever." Pippo said. "I've been to your city many times."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"S…seriously?" Norma asked in disbelief.

"The towns people must have looked at you quite strangely." Will said.

"Not at all! They were all very nice." Pippo said. "Even when I stood there without saying anything, people gave me food!"

_They thought they were pets. _Everyone thought.

"Ahem." Will said. "At any rate these kinds of surprises occur quite often when you live on the Legacy."

"What surprised me was that eres could open the doors to the ruins." Chloe said. "I never realized I could use my eres like that."

"It's only been 50 years since erens have been appearing among humans." Will said. "However, in the Kingdom of Terises, it may have been common for everyone to use eres."

"Why did the Kingdom of Terises fall?" Chloe asked.

"That is one of history's greatest unknowns." Will replied. "No one has been able to provide a real explanation for the fall of the Kingdom of Terises."

"For that matter, no one knows why they built their kingdom on a ship either." Norma added.

"If the Cataclysm really occurred, that might tie in to the explanation." Will said.

"What's the Cataclysm?" Pippo asked.

"A great disaster said to have struck the world several thousand years ago." Will explained. "Supposedly, half the world's land sunk into the sea."

"How scary!" Pippo said.

Just then Senel stood up. "Shirley come here a sec."

"Hm? Okay." Shirley stood up as well.

They then walked away from the group. Soon they were out of hearing distance.

"Why did we come over here?" Shirley asked.

"You don't want to listen to that do you?" Senel asked.

"Ah…it's…it's okay." Shirley replied.

"Oh yeah, you dropped something." Senel showed Shirley the brooch.

"You found my brooch?" Shirley said. "Oh, that's wonderful! I thought I'd never see it again."

"Yeah, well, I know how important it is to you." Senel handed her the brooch.

"Thank you, Senel!" Shirley smiled. "I'll never lose it again!"

"Okay." Senel said.

They then walked back to the group. Everyone turned to face them.

"Pippo told me everything." Quppo said. "You cant get back out."

"We'd be grateful if you could tell us of another exit." Will nodded.

"Then allow us to lead you." Quppo said. "You'll be out of here in no time."

"All right!" Norma shouted with joy. "We're off to the surface!"

The group then left the village with Pippo and Quppo in the lead.


	6. Chapter 5: Journey To The Surface

**Chapter 5: Journey to the Surface**

As the group walked further down the caver, the rocky terrain soon became metallic and smooth.

"There's a stairway leading up a little further ahead." Pippo said. "We can get out from there."

The group walked down a metallic ramp and stepped onto the sandy ground. They then continued to walk onward.

Just then, the entire underground tunnel began to shake again. A few seconds later, the quake subsided.

Pippo and Quppo gasped in horror.

"Oh no!" Quppo shouted. "The path is blocked."

Sure enough, the passageway up ahead had caved in.

"I guess this caved in during the earthquake as well." Chloe said.

Pippo and Quppo examined it.

"It looks like we could get though it if we dig a little." Quppo said. "Senel, Will, will you help us?"

"Sure." Senel nodded.

"Understood." Will agreed.

"You three can take the next shift." Pippo said.

"How about I just use my crystal eres and blow it away?" Norma offered.

"No!" Senel, Chloe, and Will shouted.

"What is it with you guys?" Norma whined. "You really don't trust me do you?"

"What would give you the slightest inkling that we trusted you?" Will asked.

"I knew it!" Norma sobbed. "Fine then, you just watch!"

Norma's finger tips began to glow. She rushed towards the debris that was blocking the passageway. Chloe quickly grabbed her from behind.

"Norma, let's step over here." Chloe began to drag Norma away.

"Let me go!" Norma screamed.

--

Senel, Will, Pippo, and Quppo were busy digging away. Chloe, Norma, and Shirley sat on the ground and watched.

"Come on!" Norma shouted. "Work! Work! Work!"

"Shut up!" Senel shouted back.

"Um, Norma?" Shirley asked.

"Hmm, what's up?" Norma asked.

"Ah, it's just…" Shirley said shyly.

"Oh, heh heh. I get it." Norma smirked. "You don't like it when I play around with Senny. You're getting jealous, huh?"

"No." Shirley blushed.

"Really?" Norma asked.

"Norma, that's enough." Chloe said.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Norma sighed. "By the way C, I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you come to the Legacy? I mean, you really didn't come for the sake of justice, did you?"

"No special reason. I'm just looking for someone." Chloe answered. "What about you? Do you have some purpose here?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Norma smiled. "I've come to the Legacy in search of the Everlight!"

"What's the Everlight?" Shirley asked.

"What's the Everlight you ask?" Norma said. "It's a miraculous jewel that can grant any wish!"

"I find that hard to believe." Chloe said. "How can something like that really exist?"

"Ooh, is that all you can say?" Norma groaned. "Don't you have any sense of wonder? Of adventure?"

"I'm sure anyone else would feel the same way." Chloe said. "Right Shirley?"

"Hmm." Shirley said.

"Just you wait!" Norma shouted. "I will find the Everlight, no matter what!"

"You're very enthusiastic." Shirley said.

Just then Shirley's brooch glowed for a second. Norma stared at it.

"What is it?" Shirley asked.

"Ah, I just happened to notice the brooch you're wearing." Norma said.

"My brooch?" Shirley asked.

"Is that the one Senny found?" Norma asked.

"Oh, yes." Shirley answered.

"Could I take a quick look at it?" Norma asked.

"Sure." Shirley replied. She then handed over the brooch to Norma.

"That's an unusual stone." Norma mused.

"Yeah, kind of, I guess..." Shirley said.

"This color…it's similar to the one in his records." Norma studied the stone. "No, no, no. That's too easy, it couldn't have been next to me all along. But then again…" She then turned her attention to Shirley. "Shirl?"

"Yes?" Shirley asked.

"Can I have this brooch?" Norma asked.

"No!" Shirley yanked the brooch away from Norma.

"Whoa…she got all serious all of a sudden." Norma said.

"The stone in this brooch once saved my life." Shirley said. "I can't ever let go of this. It's extremely important."

"Give up Norma." Chloe said. "Don't try to force her to do something she doesn't want to."

"All right, all right." Norma sighed. "I won't ask for it again."

"That's better." Chloe approved.

"So sell it to me." Norma said.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted.

"Fifty Gald!" Norma offered.

"You cheapskate!" Chloe shook her head in disgust.

Just then Senel and Will approached them.

"We got it." Will said. "Let's go."

_Ugh, he showed up at the worst possible time. _Norma thought. _But I'm not giving up yet…_

Norma then noticed something about Senal and Shirley.

"Senny, Shirl…you two don't really look like each other." Norma said. "Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Oh…I have an older sister." Shirley answered.

"What do you care?" Senal asked.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Norma asked.

"You poking around our business is my problem." Senel said.

"That's enough." Will said. "We need to get a move on it before the next quake strikes and complicates things more than they already are."

"I still don't understand why you didn't let me use my crystal eres to blow away the rubble." Norma said.

"You really are an idiot." Chloe sighed. "An attack with a blast radius that big could end up having the entire place fall on us."

They then proceeded onward and reached a stone staircase that led up. It led them to another tunnel with a sandy ground.

"Just a little further." Pippos said.

All of a sudden, the tunnel began to shake again.

"The Long Long Demon must be getting closer." Quppo gulped.

"Long Long Demon?" Norma asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"The Long Long Demon is a really big, really scary monster." Pippo answered.

"It was the Long Long Demon that chased us away from our home here." Quppo said.

"Is it the Long Long Demon that's causing these earthquakes?" Will asked.

Just then the tunnel began to shake again. Grinding against the wall was a antenna with an eyeball on top. It gazed at the group before going past them.

"Ahh!" Pippo screamed. "It's the Long Long Demon! It saw us!"

Just then the Long Long Demon burst out of the ground. It was a giant purple worm. At the front, it had a mouth with razor sharp teeth and a single eye attached to an antenna.

"Aaah!" Norma screamed. "What is that big, purple thing? A giant worm? Eww!"

"Unbelievable!" Chloe gasped.

"We've got to run!" Quppo shouted.

The group ran away. The Long Long Demon followed them.

"How long is this thing going to chase us?" Chloe asked.

"Give us a break already!" Norma panted.

The group finally reached the end of the tunnel. Blocking their path was a stone door.

"We finally made it to the exit!" Quppo announced. "We can get out from here!"

"Open the door!" Will shouted. "Hurry!"

The Long Long Demon roared before advancing towards the group.

"This thing just doesn't give up!" Senel growled.

"We'll hold off the monster!" Chloe said. "Raynard, Norma! Open the door!"

Will and Norma rushed towards the door.

"Demon Fist!" Senel unleashed a burst of energy from his fist.

"Demon Fang!" Chloe unleashed a wave of energy from her sword.

Both attacks slammed into the monster knocking it back.

Norma and Will placed their hands on the door. Nothing happened.

"Ohh, it won't open with just two of us!" Norma groaned. "Senny, C! Help!"

"We can't!" Chloe shouted.

"Come on!" Norma shouted.

Just then the Long Long Demon head butted Chloe, knocking her to the ground.

"Chloe!" Will stepped in front of Chloe and got his hammer ready.

"Not you too, Will!" Norma groaned.

"Lightning!" Will fired a thunder bolt scoring a direct hit. "Norma, find a way to open that door. now!"

Chloe and Will advanced towards the Long Long Demon and began to attack.

"What am I supposed to do by myself?!" Norma sighed in defeat.

Shirley then walked up to the door.

"Shirl?" Norma asked.

Shirley placed her hand on the door. The door instantly slid open allowing the sunlight to shine inside.

"No way!" Norma shouted in disbelief. "It opened!"

"I…I didn't do anything." Shirley gasped in shock.

"Come on everyone!" Pippo shouted. "We can get out!"

"Right!" Will ran towards the exit. "Senel, Chloe! Hurry!"

Everyone made it out just in time as the door slid back in place.

--

The group was outside now. They had ended up near a cliffside.

"Phew!" Norma sighed in relief. "That was a close call."

Just then, the door to the tunnel burst open. The Long Long Demon squirmed outside and roared. All of a sudden, the Long Long Demon began to squiggle in pain.

"It looks like it's in pain." Chloe said.

"Perhaps it can't take sunlight." Will said.

"Ahah!" Norma said proudly. "Because it's been living underground all this time!"

"If we don't take this thing out now, it'll never stop chasing us!" Senel shouted.

"Let's finish it off!" Chloe pointed her sword at the disgusting monstrosity.

Everyone nodded and got into their battle positions.

"Demon Fist!" Senel launched a burst of energy from his fist.

"Demon Fang!" Chloe launched an energy wave from her sword.

"Lightning!" Will launched a bolt of lightning at the beast.

"Fire Wall!" Norma chanted. A pillar of fire erupted from the ground and engulfed the oversized worm.

All the attacks struck the Long Long Demon at the same time. Within seconds, the Long Long Demon fell to the ground dead.

"Did we kill it?" Will asked before kneeling down to examine it.

"Senel…" Shirley ran towards her brother. "Your arm is bleeding!"

Senel looked at his arm and saw it had a cut on it. He must've gotten it while fighting the oversized worm back inside the tunnel. It didn't hurt though.

"It's just a scratch." Senel said.

Just then Pippo and Quppo walked up to him.

"My eyes do not deceive me!" Quppo said. "You are a true warrior, just as I thought! Let us dance the dance of victory!"

Pippo and Quppo began to dance while singing. "Ors, Ors ors, ors, Ors, Ors ors oooors. Ors ors ors, ors ors ors. Ors ors ors oooors!"

"Oh my!" Shirley smiled.

"Their pretty good." Senel admitted.

Chloe watched the dance in amusement as well.

"We worked hard too." Norma scratched her head. "Why does Senny get all the credit?" She then looked at Chloe. "Don't you think so C?"

"Hmm?" Chloe mused. "What difference does it make?"

"Oh, you're just in a good mood from watching them dance." Norma said.

Chloe blushed in embarrassment. Soon the dance was over. Pippo and Quppo were now holding a shell in their hands.

"These shells are a present for Senel and Shirley." Pippo said.

They then handed over the shells.

"They're beautiful…" Shirley looked at her shell in awe.

"These shells hold a special significance when held by those close to each other." Pippo said.

"They're used as a symbol of engagement among the Oresoren." Quppo explained. "As long as two people carry those shells, they will know what each other is feeling."

"E…engagement?" Shirley blushed.

"Are you sure you want to give these to us?" Senel asked.

"They're but a small token of our appreciation!" Pippo said. "Consider it our thanks for slaying the Long Long Demon."

"Ooh, I want one, I want one too!" Norma said.

"I'm sorry. We only had one set." Pippo apologized.

"Aww." Norma groaned in disappointment.

"Where does this path lead." Senel asked.

"If you follow it for awhile, you'll eventually get back close to your city." Pippo answered.

"Let's rest a bit and then we can set out." Will suggested.

"You still plan to follow us?" Senel asked, his voice filled with annoyance. "We were only supposed to be together until-"

"Given the current circumstances, can you honestly consider Shirley rescued?" Will asked. "You don't even know where we are."

"Grr…" Senel growled.

"That flying man might come back you know." Chloe said. "We cant relax until we make it back to the city."

"I'm also concerned about the soldiers in red who attacked the bandits' lair." Will said. "I sure hope that has nothing to do with Shirley."

"Soldiers in red?" Shirley asked.

"Don't worry about them, Shirley." Senel said. "It's okay."

"Thank you, everyone, for all your help." Quppo said.

"No, no." Will shook his head. "We should be thanking you for helping us get back to the surface."

"We hope to see you again soon." Pippo said. "We'd love it if you'd come to the Oresoren village sometime!"

"Farewell, friends." Quppo and Pippo waved goodbye before heading back into the tunnel.

"Bye bye!" Norma waved back. "Next time we meet, bring me a present, too! Ors!" She then focused her attention on the group. "Well then, what do we do now?"

Just then a single rain drop hit the ground.

"The weather's getting bad." Chloe looked at the cloudy sky.

"Yeah, looks like it's going to rain." Norma said.

"I hate the rain…" Chloe sighed.

"Huh?" Norma asked.

"Ah, never mind." Chloe said.

"Well, for now lets head back to the city. But first…" Just then Will walked up to the Long Long Demon's corpse and examined it. "Hmm. The mainland is home to numerous annelid as well, but this is the first time I've seen a species this size."

"Uh…Will." Chloe said nervously. "You're not…"

"It would be wise to approach this from an environmental aspect as well as a genetic aspect." Will said. "Oh, I wish we could've captured it alive!"

"What's up with Teach all of a sudden." Norma asked.

"He's fascinated by the Long Long Demon." Chloe answered. "I heard his main profession is natural history."

"Now, how shall I go about taking a sample?" Will wondered.

"I knew he was one of those obsessed bookworm types." Norma sighed. "He's like a kid on his birthday! Raynard…man, Ray-nerd is more like it. I had him pegged with 'Teach'."

Just then Chloe noticed something.

"What happened to Coolidge and Shirley?" Chloe asked.

Norma and Will looked around. Senal and Shirley were gone.

--

Senel and Shirley had left the others miles behind.

"Senel, is it really okay for us to go on alone?" Shirley asked.

"A big group is easier to spot." Senel replied. "We can move much easier if it's just two of us."

"But if we're going to split up, shouldn't we at least thank them first?" Shirley asked.

"If we don't do it like this, they'll keep following us." Senel answered. "What if something happens?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Shirley admitted. "I don't want to cause trouble for them."

"Let's find a spot close to the city and hide out there." Senel said. "We'll get some information and decide what to do."

"Okay." Shirley said.

They then kept on walking. Dark clouds soon covered the sky. Senel and Shirley then spotted some familiar faces in front of them.

"It's them," Senel gasped.

Melanie, Cashel, and Stingle stood in front of them. Behind them were dozens of soldiers.

"We were getting tired of waiting." Melanie said. "That's the Merines, is it not?"

"Soldiers in red?!" Shirley gasped. "Senel, these people, they're-"

"The same ones who attacked the village three years ago." Senel finished for her.

Several soldiers appeared behind them. Soon, Senel and Shirley were surrounded.

"You slipped away from us at the bandits' lair." Melanie said. "But you won't get away this time."

Senel swore under his breath while Shirley whimpered.

"It seems you know what happened three years ago." Cashel mused. "Perhaps you're the one who even led her away."

"And if I was?" Senel asked.

"So it was you." Melanie smiled coldly. "I'm impressed you managed to evade us all this time."

"You have good instincts. I'll give you that much." Cashel said. "The other day too, when we finally had you, you suddenly disappeared."

"Senel! Is that why allowed me to go out to sea with you?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, I knew how rough the sea would be on you but I didn't have any other choice." Senel answered.

"And now it seems your luck has run out." Melanie said. "To think you'd wind up on the Legacy of all places!"

"Save your gloating until the mission is complete." Stingle said flatly.

"Humph." Melanie pointed to Senel. "Your move. Will you hand her over quietly?"

"Go to hell!" Senel raised his fists.

"So you want to fight." Cashel grinned beneath the bandana covering his mouth. "All the more fun for us."

"I'll never turn her over to you!" Senel growled.

"Heh." Melanie smirked in amusement. "Alright, I'll take you on."

"Be sure to leave some fun for me when your through." Cashel said.

Senel ran towards Melanie and swung his fist at her. Melanie easily sidestepped the attack and swung her whip at him.

Senel grunted in pain as the whip struck his back.

"That all you got?" Melanie asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" Senel shouted. "Demon Fist!" A burst of energy shot out of his fist.

Melanie didn't even bother dodging the attack. An energy shield surrounded her allowing the attack to bounce off.

Senel's eyes widened in shock.

"You'll never be able to beat me with pitiful attacks like that!" Melanie said. "I believe it's my turn now. Eruption!"

She then shot a fire ball that struck the ground. It then erupted into a large explosion. Senel was caught in the blast. Senel felt intense pain all over his body. He then collapsed on the ground, too injured to get back up.

"That was fast." Melanie yawned.

"Melanie, you suck!" Cashel shouted. "You hogged up all the fun!"

"Oops." Melanie smirked. "My bad."

"Senel!" Shirley knelt over him. "Senel, get up!"

"What a waste of time." A voice called from behind a group of soldiers. "He's so pathetic it's comical."

"Hail Commander Vaclav!" Melanie saluted.

Cashel, Stingle, and all the other soldiers saluted as well.

Senel managed to tilt his head to his right and saw Vaclav.

"Vaclav?" Senel weakly said.

A flash of lightning struck the ground as rain began to pour from the clouds.

"So, you're a true Merines." Vaclav mused.

Shirley gasped in horror.

"Shirley…run…" Senel weakly ordered..

Vaclav walked up to Senel and stared at him coldly.

"You've given us a lot of trouble." Vaclav said. "But it ends here."

Just then, Shirley stood in front of Senel.

"What do you think your doing?" Vaclav asked.

"Shirley?" Senel said.

"I'm the one you want, right?" Shirley asked. "If that's the case I'll go with you."

"Shirley, what are you saying?" Senel asked.

"Well, well." Vaclav mused.

"Just please, leave my brother alone!" Shirley pleaded.

"Shirley…stop…" Senel managed to get on one knee. "It's no use talking to them…"

"Heh heh heh." Vaclav began to laugh. "Hah hah hah hah."

"Wh…why are you laughing?" Shirley asked.

"You really didn't really think twice about sacrificing yourself to save another." Vaclav said. "You two are very much alike."

"Wh…who are you talking about?" Shirley asked.

"Your sister of course." Vaclav replied.

WHACK!

Vaclav struck Shirley down, knocking her to the ground. Another flash of lightning struck the ground.

"Shirley!" Senel shouted. "Stop it Vaclav!"

"Quit your whining!" Cashel ran up to Senel, grabbed him by the throat, and punched him in the face. He then let Senel drop to the ground.

"Senel!" Shirley managed to lift her head.

"Here's your reward for trying to bargain with me, Merines." Vaclav said.

"S…stop!" Shirley shouted.

"Sh…shirley…" Senel groaned.

Cashel then lifted him by the scruff on his neck, dragged to a nearby cliff, and threw him off the cliff.

"No!" Shirley screamed.

Vaclav began laughing as another flash of lightning lit up the dark sky.

Melanie, Cashel, and Stingle walked up to check on Shirley.

"Well, well." Melanie said. "That was a bit to much for her."

"Oh, the poor thing's out cold." Cashel said in mock sympathy.

"All that matters is that she's alive." Vaclav said.

"Ah, yes…" Cashel nodded.

"Heh heh heh…" Vaclav laughed. "Finally the Merines is mine!" Another flash of lightning lit the sky. "The first phase of the operation is complete. We will commence phase two at once."

"Yes sir!" Melanie, Cashel, and Stingle saluted.


	7. Chapter 6: The Deal

Chapter 6: The Deal

_Senel was resting near a tree. A girl around his age sat next to him. She had blond hair and wore a blue dress._

"_Senel. Wake up." The girl said._

"_Mmm." Senel turned on his side. "Just let me sleep…a little longer…"_

"_Come on, get up." The girl said._

"_Just a…little longer…" Senel said._

"_All right." The girl smiled softly. "Just a little longer, but that's it.  
_

"_Thanks Stella…" Senel drifted back to sleep._

_--_

"Wake up!" A voice shouted.

Senel woke up with a jump start. A quick glance of his surroundings revealed he was outside at the bottom of a cliff still alive.

Wait, he was still alive! But that didn't make sense, he had been tossed of the top of the cliff which was estimated to be 100 feet above him. There was no way he could have survived. Senel then noticed the wounds he had received earlier were healed.

"Finally, you're up!" A voice said. "You sleep like a rock!"

Senel looked to his left and saw a little 9 year old girl standing next to him. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white dress, red shoes, and wore a flower on her head. She also had a brown purse strapped around her arm.

"How…an I alive?" Senel asked.

"I couldn't believe it either." The girl replied. "All of a sudden you just fell from the sky. You're whole body was wrapped up in a golden light!"

"Golden light?" Senel asked. "Wait, never mind about that, did you see a blonde girl and a bunch of red soldiers?"

"Nope." The girl shook her head.

Darn, so much for that question.

"You look so gloomy." The girl said. "Come on, snap out of it!"

Senel remained silent.

"Well, whatever." The girl shrugged. "You're awake now, so let's go. I want you to take me to the city."

"Me? Take you?" Senel asked in surprise.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" The girl asked. "By the way, my name is Harriet. Harriet Campbell. And you?"

"Senel Coolidge." Senel answered.

"Okay, Senel, listen up." Harriet said. "I want to go to the city right away, so I need you to take me there."

Senel thought about this. It would be a good idea to return to Werites Beacon for now. Senel currently had no idea where Shirley was currently being held. The best thing to do would be to head back and gather information.

"Hurry up and make up your mind!" Harriet demanded.

"All right, all right…" Senel reluctantly agreed.

They then began to walk down the dirt path. Just then something dropped out of Senel's pocket.

"Senel, you dropped something." Harriet said.

Senel turned around and picked it up. It was the shell Pippo gave him. The shell glowed for a split second.

"Hey, no procrastinating!" Harriet shouted.

"All right, were going, were going." Senel sighed.

They then continued to walk down the path.

_Hang on Shirley, I'm coming._

--

In a base hidden on the Legacy, Melanie and Cashel finished locking Shirley in her cell.

"Enjoy your stay here Merines." Cashel sneered. "Lord Vaclav will summon you when he's ready."

Melanie and Cashel then walked away.

Just then, something in Shirley's pocket began to glow. Shirley took the object out and examined it. It was the shell Quppo and Pippo gave her.

"Senel?" Shirley asked. "Senel is that you?"

There was no response from the shell, but Shirley knew the answer.

"Senel, your alive!" Shirley spoke directly to the shell. "Oh, thank goodness you're alive. I'm here Senel, I'm okay. Don't worry…"

_Hello…_ A voice echoed through Shirley's head. _Can you here me?_

Where did that voice come from, the next room perhaps? Shirley walked up to the wall and spoke. "Is someone there?"

_I knew it. You must be a new one. Where did you come from? You're one of the of the Ferines, too, aren't you?_

Shirley gasped at the mention of the word "Ferines".

--

Senel and Harriet finally arrived at Werites Beacon.

"Is this Werites Beacon?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah." Senel answered.

_Hmm, so this is where he lives. _Harriet thought.

"Is this your first time here?" Senel asked.

"Hmm? Ah, yeah." Harriet answered. "I just arrived on the Legacy recently."

"Will you be okay on your own from here?" Senel asked.

"Sure." Harriet answered.

"If you run into any trouble, go see Will." Senel said.

"You mean Will Raynard?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah." Senel said.

_All right! I can't believe I found him so quickly! _Harriet thought. "Senel, take me to see that Will guy."

"You're still ordering me around?" Senel raised an eyebrow.

Harriet made a pair of puppy eyes.

"I don't even know if he made it back okay or not." Senel sighed before leading her towards Will's house.

Just then they spotted Will talking to Chloe. Harriet hid behind a nearby wheel barrel.

"That's Will and Chloe." Senel said. "It looks like they're both all right."

"Senel come here." Harriet whispered.

Senel hid behind the wheel barrel with Harriet.

"Why are we hiding?" Senel asked.

"Shh. Quiet!" Harriet whispered. "So that's…Will Raynard…it's really him…" Her eyes then narrowed. "Who's that woman with him?" Harriet asked. "Is that his lover?"

"Somehow I doubt that." Senel replied. "He's too old for her."

"You never know." Harriet said. "My mom always used to say 'A man and a woman don't need a reason'."

"Hmm." Senel said.

Just then, Will and Chloe noticed some commotion going on behind the wheel barrel.

"Oh, I just remembered there's something I need to do." Harriet said. "Bye bye!" She than ran off.

Will and Chloe then spotted Senel.

"Senel, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"A man and a woman don't need a reason." Senel said. "Yeah,, that may be true."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"There was this girl thinking you might be Will's lover." Senel said.

"What?!!!" Chloe growled before she ran up to Sennel and gave him a hard slap on the face.

Senel was knocked to the ground.

--

It had been five minutes since the incident. Senel and Chloe were now inside Will's house. Senel had a red hand mark on his cheek.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard…" Senel muttered.

"Shut up!" Chloe growled.

Just then Will entered the room. "You're certain you encountered Vaclav?"

"Absolutely." Senel replied. "His soldiers called him by name."

"So, Vaclav was behind the attack on the bandits' lair…" Will mused. "I should have realized it when I saw all those red soldiers."

"Many of those soldiers are part of a force that carries out secret operations." Senel explained. "I'm not surprised you didn't recognized them."

"Well, I'm surprised you did." Will replied. "Vaclav Bolud. Third prince of the Crusand Empire, a militaristic country in the southern part of the mainland. Over the past few years, Crusand has been steadily increasing it's power by going to war with other nations. It seems Vaclav has been leading an independent division of troops from battlefield to battlefield across the land."

"Vaclav's confidant's are his three executive officers, otherwise known as the terrors." Chloe said.

"Right." Will nodded. "Melanie the Crimson specializes in fire eres, just as her name implies. Cashel the Phantom is known for his deceptive illusions in battle. And Stingle the Vicious is a master of the sword. People say he wears a mask at all times." He then paused for a few seconds. "While Melanie and Cashel are Veterans, I've heard Stingle is a relative newcomer. Perhaps he has some reason for choosing to hide his identity."

"Damn you, Vaclav!" Chloe shouted. "What are you scheming? Why did you abandon the frontline and come to the Legacy?"

"What's the matter, Chloe?" Senel asked.

"You can hardly blame her." Will said. "The Holy Kingdom of Gadoria--her home country--is at war with Crusand at this very moment."

"How did you know I'm from Gadoria?" Chloe asked. "I never told you that."

"The Valens are a famous family of knights in Gadoria." Will replied. "I've at least heard of them."

"I see…" Chloe mused. "So the Valens name is known far and wide…" She then snapped back to reality. "Raynard! We can't just sit here while Vaclav runs free on the Legacy!"

"Yes." Will agreed. "We cannot let this go, even if it means taking on an country's army."

"First, we need information." Chloe said. "We have to discover Vaclav's whereabouts and motives."

"Precisely." Will nodded. "That's why I've contacted Jay the Unseen."

"Jay? The Jay?" Chloe asked. "He's famous for having more information than anyone on the Legacy."

"We should be receiving an answer soon." Will said. "I'm going to check into it now. Would you accompany me."

"Of course." Chloe said.

"I'll go, too." Senel said.

"No you won't." Will said.

"Why not?!" Senel asked.

"You even have to ask?" Will sighed.

"How should I know?!" Senel replied.

Will shook his head in disgust. "Do you think we can trust you to travel with us after you just ran off on your own like that?"

"I had my reasons." Senel replied irritated. "And besides, I told you we were only going to be together until we got Shirley back!"

"Yeah, and then, after charging off on your own, you wound up losing her." Will crossed his arms. "Now, after all that, you come crying back for our help. You expect us just to say okay?"

"I didn't come crying back for help." Senel said.

"Then good luck working alone." Will replied. "Chloe and I will continue working by ourselves. Don't worry. If we rescue Shirley first, we'll be sure to contact you. Let's go Chloe"

Will and Chloe left the room.

"Wait." Senel called out.

As Will left the room, Chloe stopped and turned around to face Senel.

"Despicable." Chloe said before leaving the room.

Great, just great! So far Senel still had no idea about where Shirley was being held. Still, perhaps that Jay guy Will was talking about might bring around a clue. Senel didn't know about Jay's whereabouts. Perhaps the best solution for now would be to go around town and ask about him.

Senel then left the room.

--

The moment Senel stepped outside, he was greeted by Norma.

"Yo Senny." Norma said cheerfully.

"Norma…" Senel mused.

"Looks like you made it back in one piece." Norma said happily. "I was so worried about you!"

"You were?" Senel flatly asked.

"Or not." Norma smiled.

"Make up your mind." Senel sighed.

"You can gripe better than that." Norma said. "Come on, get mad."

Senel didn't say anything.

"I guess Teach and C must have come on you pretty hard, huh?" Norma said. "Well fear not Senny! Norma's on your side!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Your going to rescue Shirl, right?" Norma asked. "I'll be right there along with you!"

"Your not going to criticize me just like the others did?" Senel asked.

"Of course not!" Norma chirped. "I trust you!"

"You're a terrible liar." Senel shook his head in disgust.

"I guess there's no point in keeping that up." Norma sighed. "I don't necessarily agree with what you did, but I got my own priorities."

"What do you want?" Senel asked.

"Shirl's brooch." Norma answered.

"That's not a jewel you know." Senel said. "You wont be able to get any money for it."

"No dummy." Norma sighed. "I want the stone in the brooch. That stone looks like something I've been searching for forever. The Everlight."

"That's not what it was called though." Senel said. "It was called the…something…Tear."

"I'll tell you what." Norma said. "How about you get me that stone in exchange for me helping you rescue Shirley?"

"That's a tough choice." Senel said.

"Oh come on!" Norma said. "Don't you think her life is a lot, lot, lot more important.?"

"Well, I cant guarantee anything, but I can at least talk to her." Senel answered.

"All right, fair enough." Norma said. "That will work for now."

"All right." Senel nodded.

They then shook hands to seal the deal off.

"So what do we do now?" Norma asked. "Did you hear anything from Teach and C?"

"He said something about having contacted 'Jay the Unseen'." Senel replied.

"Seriously?!" Norma asked. "Wow!"

"Is this Jay guy really that special?" Senel asked.

"Special isn't the word!" Norma answered. "They say he knows more than anyone about what's going on around the Legacy. But he's really cautious. Nobody has ever met him in person."

"Then how do you get information from him?" Senel asked.

"You send him a letter in a certain way, and the answer comes back with the information you requested." Norma replied.

"What a pain." Senel sighed.

"All right, let's go follow Teach." Norma suggested. "Then we can figure out what those guys know."

"That's your plan?" Senel asked.

"Hey, no complaining!" Norma said. "Now let's head to the fountain plaza."

"Why the plaza?" Senel asked.

"The rumor says that's were Jay's answers come from." Norma replied. "Come on, lets go."

They then headed to the fountain plaza.

--

The moment Senel and Norma got to the main plaza, Senel wished he had sent Norma to the plaza alone. Standing in front of the fountain was Curtis and Isabella, the Bantam Bouncers.

The same bouncers Senel had been forced to fight the other day.

Just then Curtis spotted Senel.

"Uh…" Senel said.

"We meet again!" Curtis shouted.

The crowd then circled around Senel, Curtis, and Isabella. Four choir girls stood near Curtis and Isabella.

Music then began to play and the bouncers began to sing.

"The boy is here!" Curtis sang. "We found him at last! Let's hurry up and kick his a-"

"We waited so long for this day to come!" Isabella sang. "Let's take it slow and have some fun!"

"Get ready! Get ready! Get ready! Get ready!" The choir girls sang.

"Oh yah!" Curtis finished the last lyrics of the song.

Curtis and Isabella then got into their attack stances.

"Uh, Senny, did something happen between you and those people?" Norma asked.

"It's a long story." Senel said. "Well, maybe not, but I still don't want to talk about it."

"Hmm…" Norma walked up to Curtis and Isabella. "I don't know what happened, but I think you should forgive him."

"Such an offense cannot be so easily forgiven!" Curtis replied. "Right Isabella?"

"Yes Curtis." Isabella answered.

"Come on, have a heart." Norma pleaded. "Think about Senny's situation. He needs to go and save his beloved sister."

"They don't care about something like that." Senel said.

"What?!" Curtis gasped in surprise. "Your doing this for love?!"

The choir girls left and the crowd surrounding them loosened up.

"Tell us your story, brother." Curtis said.

"Wait, you do care?!" Senel asked in surprise.

"Hah ha ha." Norma laughed in triumph.

Senel then explained his situation to the bouncers. From raiding the bandits' hideout…navigating through the crystal forest…escaping the underground tunnels…fighting the Long Long Demon…and finally being caught by Vaclav's army and loosing Shirley.

"I see." Curtis nodded. "I understand completely. We'll do whatever we can do to help! Won't we Isabella?"

"Yes Curtis!" Isabella nodded in agreement.

"You just say the word, brother!" Curtis said.

_Why is he calling me brother?_

"If you say 'sing', we shall sing as we have never sung before!" Curtis said.

"Uh, thanks, but I'll pass." Senel said.

"So now we're looking for Teach. You know, Will. Did he come this way?" Norma asked.

"Did he come this way, Isabella?" Curtis asked.

"I saw him with Miss Valens." Isabella answered. "They were headed for Port-on-Rage."

"Port-on-Rage, huh?" Norma said. "All right, Senny, we've got our next destination!"

"To get there, head towards four o' clock once you exit the city." Isabella said.

"Brother! When you bring back your sister, I will grant you a special present!" Curtis said. "Let that rouse you to success!"

"What kind of present?" Senel asked.

"A place as an official member of the Bantam Bouncers!" Curtis answered proudly.

"Who the hell would want that?!" Senel asked.

"Let's get going Senel." Norma said.

"All right." Senel said.

Senel and Norma then left the plaza.

"Good luck, brother!" Curtis called out. "May your journey be successful!"


	8. Chapter 7: Jay the Unseen

Chapter 7: Jay the Unseen

At the dungeon of the hidden base, Shirley was conversing with the voice that echoed in her mind.

_My name is Fenimore. My true name is Xelhes._

"Xelhes…" Shirley mused. "That means blessing."

_Yes, though in my current situation, I'm not really in much of a blessing mood…What's your name?_

"Shirley." Shirley answered. "My true name is Fennes."

_Shirley Fennes. "One who prays…" That's an amazing true name. Was it the village chief who gave it to you?_

"Yes." Shirley replied.

_They must have had great hopes for your future._

"Maybe…" Shirley admitted.

_It's been a long time since I talked to someone like this. The villagers they brought with me were all killed._

"That's horrible!" Shirley gasped. "Why were they killed?"

_Do you even have to ask? Because we're Ferines and they're Orerines._

"That's…" Shirley trailed off.

_Do you have any family, Shirley?_

"I have an older sister." Shirley answered. "But…now, she's…"

_It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. I imagine it's the same that happened to our village…_

Shirley didn't respond.

_I have a twin sister myself. She was away when the village was attacked, so I think she was probably spared. Shirley, have you heard about the Merines being born in one of the villages?_

The word Merines caught Shirley's attention.

_It would be great if it's true. The Merines would surely save us from this situation and take care of those horrible Oreri-_

"Fenimore?" Shirley asked. "Fenimore, why did you stop?"

_N…no! Get away!_

"Fenimore?!" Shirley shouted.

_Aaah. Let go your hurting me!_

"Fenimore!" Shirley shouted.

--

Senel and Norma had reached the port. The entire place was made of wooden planks. Senel and Norma were currently standing on an observation platform.

"There they are!" Norma pointed to the docking platform below the observation deck. Will and Chloe stood on the docking platform. They were totally unaware that Senel and Norma were nearby.

"Is this really the right place?" Chloe asked.

"The message we found at the fountain definitely said Port-on-Rage." Will said.

"What do we do next?" Chloe asked.

Just then a youth dressed in purple walked up to them.

"Um…excuse me." The youth in purple said.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I work on the docks." The youth answered. "I've got a letter for you."

"I've seen that kid somewhere before…" Senel mused.

"What does the letter say?" Chloe asked.

"Go to the lake that lays beyond Raging Bay." Will answered.

"I was performing maintenance on a boat when I suddenly noticed a letter and some money sitting beside me." The youth dressed in purple said. "There were instructions written on it to hand the letter to a couple nearby."

"And so you came to us." Will said.

"Are you not the right couple?" The youth asked.

"No, no we are." Will answered. "This letter is for us."

"Ah great." The youth said. "Well, good day."

"Hold on a second." Will said. "You said you were performing maintenance on a small boat. Is it yours?"

" Well yes, but…" The youth began.

"Could you take us to the other side of raging bay in that boat?" Will asked.

_I remember now! That's the jack ass that got me into a fight with the bouncers! I'm going to teach that brat a lesson!_

Coolidge began to walk towards the stairs that led to the docking platform. Norma suddenly grabbed him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Norma asked.

"I'd like to have a word with him." Senel said.

"Cut it out!" Norma hissed. "They'll see you!"

"Let me go!" Senel growled.

"I said, cut it out!" Norma growled back.

"And I said let me go!" He then turned around and gave a swift push on Norma's chest forcing her to let him go. Unfortunately, he accidentally hit one of her headlights.

"Hey, don't touch me there, you perv!" Norma shouted.

"That was an accident!" Senel said. "I wouldn't want to touch you anyway."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Norma shouted.

"What?" Senel asked. "That I'm not fond of bratty girls like you?"

Little did Senel know, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Why you!" Norma's finger tips began to glow. "Fire Wall!"

_Oh crud! _Senel thought.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"Probably a motor engine that just exploded." The youth dressed in purple shrugged.

"We should get going now." Will said.

They then boarded the boat.

Meanwhile, Norma was still busy chewing up Senel.

"Maybe you don't like cute girls, but I am a living, breathing, human being, you know!" Norma angrily shouted. "I have feelings too! But no! You-"

"Hold on." Senel said. "They just got on that boat!"

"Don't try and change the subject!" Norma's face turned beat red.

"I'm not! Look!" Senel shouted.

Norma then saw the boats motor start to hum. They then rushed down the stairs towards the docking platform. Too late, the boat took off.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Norma asked. "This is all your fault!"

Just then, a man ran up to them. "You can use my boat!" He pointed to a boat docked nearby. "You're after the boat that just left, right? If you go, you can still catch them."

Senel and Norma looked at each other, then nodded.

"You two hop inside while I get the engine started." The man said.

Senel and Norma entered the boat.

"You understand the controls right?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Senel replied. "I'm used to handling boats."

"Hah! I knew having an Alliance Marine would come in handy!" Norma bragged.

The motor began to hum.

"All right!" Norma said gleefully. "Time to set sail! Woo!"

The boat shot away from the deck into the blue sea.

"The engine's a little worn out!" The man shouted. "Don't ride it to hard!"

"What's going on?" Another man walked up to him.

"Eh, I lent my boat to some weird kid." The boat's owner replied. "The pay was good, so I just went along with it."

"A kid?" The man asked.

--

Shirley was escorted into a room by two soldiers. Based on the equipment, this apparently was a place were people were tortured.

"Look over there." One of the soldiers said.

Shirley looked in the instructed direction and saw a girl around the age of 17 laying on a table. She had blond hair with two pig tails on the back of her head.

Shirley knew who the girl was. Fenimore! Based on the injuries, she had been tortured for hours.

"Did you do this to her?" Shirley gasped. "If you keep this up she's going to die!"

"Nah, we wouldn't kill her that easily." The soldier replied. "She's a valuable little guinea pig."

"How can you use people like that?!" Shirley demanded.

"Watch yourself girl." The soldier threatened. "You may think your special because you're the Merines or whatever you people call it, but were the ones in charge here."

"If you want to save her life so badly, then take her place." The other soldier said. "Use that power of yours to serve the Commander."

Just then Melanie, Cashel, and Stingle entered the room.

"Th…the Terrors!" The soldier stuttered. "W…welcome!"

"By order of the Commander, we are to assume direct custody of the girl." Melanie said.

"Yes ma'am!" The soldier saluted.

--

The boat Senal and Norma were on sped across the sea.

"Go Senny!" Norma cheered. "Floor it!"

Soon the boat Will and Chloe were on came into view.

"Ah hah!" Norma said triumphantly. "Teach's boat stead ahead!"

Soon both boats were speeding across the sea side by side.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Norma said. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Oh please." Will groaned.

"I thought we told you not to come with us?" Chloe asked coldly.

Just then the youth dressed in purple appeared. "Nice to see you again, Alliance marine."

"What are you up to this time?" Senel asked.

"You two know each other?" Will asked.

"Thanks to him, I wound up having to fight the bouncers." Senel answered. "Will, be careful. He's probably already working on some scheme right now."

"Just who are you?" Will asked the youth dressed in purple.

"Say, Alliance marines are pretty good with boats, right?" The youth ignored Will's question.

"And what if they are?" Senel asked.

"I'm not half bad, myself." The youth dressed in purple said. "I get anxious when another person and I are good at the same things. I always feel I must find out which one is truly better. Don't you?" The youth then walked up to the ships steering wheel. "You and I are going to have a little race. Think you can keep up?"

The boat began to speed up.

"What a stuck up little punk!" Norma shouted.

"Hey, get back here!" Senel sped his boat up as well.

Both boats sped alongside each other.

"He's doing pretty well with that boat." The youth dressed in purple said. "That's an Alliance marine for you!"

"Don't drag us into your stupid games!" Will shouted. "Stop this at once!"

"What happened to the woman who was with you?" The youth asked.

"Chloe is in the cabin." Will replied. "She isn't feeling well."

"But this feels so good!" The youth dressed in purple said. "What a shame."

"I told you to stop this!" Will growled.

"We're about to speed up." The youth said. "You better hang on tight."

The boat sped up, Will lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

"You're not getting away!" Senel sped his boat up as well.

Soon both boats were neck to neck. Just then, the engine on Senel's boat began to whine.

"Do you hear something weird?" Norma asked.

Senel's boat soon began to lose speed.

"The engine's strange." Senel said. "Go check it out."

"If you say so, but I don't know anything about engines." Norma walked to the back of the boat to check on the engine.

When Norma reached the engine, saw smoke pour out of it.

"Okay, I do know this isn't good." Norma gulped.

"So what's the problem?" Senel called from the front.

"There's lots of smoke!" Norma shouted.

BOOM!

The engine exploded sending Norma flying backwards.

"Ahh!" Norma screamed.

"Are you okay?" Senel ran up to Norma.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Norma got back up, her face was covered in black soot. "But the engine exploded." She began to wipe the soot off her face as best she could.

"I'll fix it." Senel said.

--

Time passed, Senel was still fixing the engine. Norma had gotten most of the suit off her face several minutes ago. Now she was just plain bored.

"Ahh…A young man and a woman adrift at sea, adrift at sea…" Norma sighed. "It's just like one of those classic love stories. Will the two fall hopelessly in love?"

Senel ignored her and continued to work on the engine.

"Oh no!" Norma gasped playfully. "Stay back, you manly beast!"

"Keep your weird fantasies to yourself!" Senel groaned.

"You didn't like it?" Norma asked.

"Hell no!" Senel shouted.

"Hey you there." Harriet walked out of the boats cabin. "Stop being a nuisance and getting in Senel's way."

"Harriet?!" Senel asked in disbelief.

"For that matter, why are you even here?" Harriet pointed to Norma. "It should've just been Senel."

"Senel, who is this little brat?" Norma asked. "I don't like her. She's obnoxious."

"Hey, mind your manners." Harriet said. "I rented this boat you know."

"Seriously?" Senel asked.

"I'm also the one who told the boats owner to let Senel take the helm." Harriet added.

"What are you trying to do, Harriet?" Senel asked.

"Um, well…" Harriet said nervously.

"You must have had a good reason if you're going through all this trouble." Senel said.

"That's not important right now!" Harriet said. "Hurry up and fix that engine!"

Senel lowered his head and sighed. He then continued to work on the engine. Soon it was fixed.

"All right, it's patched up for now." Senel announced. "This should last us for a while."

"Woo hoo!" Norma shouted gleefully. "All right, Senny. Time to get back to the race."

--

Senel's boat finally reached the rocky shore of the Legacy. The boat Will and Chloe were on was parked near the shore as well.

"Looks like they got here already." Harriet said.

"Hmm, remember back at the port when Teach and C were talking to each other?" Norma asked. "They said they were going to go to a lake or something beyond Raging Bay."

"A lake further on, huh?" Senel mused.

"Well, let's go check it out!" Norma said.

They then began to climb up the rocky slope. At the top of the slope were a network of rocky paths above a large body of water.

"Could this be the lake they were talking about?" Norma asked.

"No." Senel answered. "The body of water's to big. It must be part of the sea."

They then began to navigate their way through the network of stone paths. A few minutes later, something happened.

"Ors ors!" A sea otter jumped out of the water and landed on the stone path the group was on. The sea otter wore a yellow swimming cap, goggles, and a scarf.

"I'm Poppo of the Oresoren." The sea otter greeted them. "Pleased to meet you!"

"It's a talking otter!" Harriet gasped.

"Are you related to Quppo and Pippo?" Senel asked.

"Why yes, they're my older brothers." Poppo replied. "Do you know them?"

"He's so cute!" Harriet squealed

"What were you doing here?" Senel asked.

"I was taking the Poppo Mk. II for a test run, but…well…it sank." Poppo answered.

"The Poppo Mk. II?" Norma asked. "What's that?"

"It's a vehicle I made that can run underwater." Poppo answered.

"Really?" Norma asked.

"It was going great, but then a goat attacked me and ruined everything." Poppo sighed.

"A goat?" Senel asked.

"In the sea?" Norma asked.

"Attacked you?" Harriet asked.

"So now it's back to the drawing board." Poppos lowered his head sadly before suddenly cheering up. "Oh well! Anyway, what are your plans from here?"

"Whoa, mood change!" Norma said.

"Would you mind escorting me to the Oresoren village?" Poppo asked.

"Where's the Oresoren village?" Senel sighed, hoping this wouldn't put them of track..

"We just stay on this path for a good, long while and we'll eventually get there." Poppo replied.

"Very well." Senel said.

"Thanks so much!" Popo said.

They then continued down the path. After ten minutes of walking, a strange noise pierced the air.

"Hey, Norma, did you hear some kind of animal?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah, sounds kinda like a goat." Norma answered.

They heard the noise again.

"A goat?" Senel asked. "Poppo, you said a goat attacked you, right?"

"Indeed I did." Poppo said.

"Is that the goat you were talking about?" Senel asked.

"That's probably it." Poppo answered. "It must be nearby."

"What?!" Harriet asked nervously. "Are we going to be alright?"

"Why are you getting freaked out over a goat?" Norma asked. "Kids, I swear."

"I…I'm not freaked out!" Harriet protested.

"It's just a goat. There's nothing to worry about." Norma said. "Here, lets see…" She then walked over to the edge of the path and looked down.

All of a sudden, a giant green sea serpent shot out of the water. It had a long snout but seemed to lack eyes.

"Ahh!" Norma screamed in shock before falling on her butt.

"That's the one!" Popo pointed out.

"How can anyone call that a goat?!" Norma demanded.

The sea serpent made the goat sound again.

"It sounds like a goat." Poppo said.

"That's so not fair!" Norma pouted.

"You can pout later!" Senel fist's began to glow. "We need to take this thing out!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Norma's fingernails began to flow.

"Demon Fist!" Senel launched a burst of energy from his fist.

"Fire Wall!" Norma summoned a fire pillar from the ground before launching it at the sea serpent.

The sea serpent shrugged the blast off. The moment the fire pillar reached the water, it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I don't think fire based spells are effective against it." Senel said. "Try something else."

"All right, all right…" Norma sighed. "You don't have- watch out!"

The sea serpent launched a jet stream of icy mist from it's mouth. Senel and Norma got out of the way. This gave Norma an idea.

"Ice Wall!" Norma summoned a wall of ice from the ground and launched it at the sea serpent. The ice wall floated across the water and slammed into the sea serpent dazing it.

"Dragon Uppercut!" Senel gave the so called 'goat' a fierce uppercut into the serpents snout.

The sea serpents head struck the ground.

"Grave!" Norma chanted. A large stalagmite erupted out of the ground and pierced the serpents neck.

"Time to finish this!" Senel's fists began to glow. "Demon Fist!" He slammed his fist into the serpents head, crushing it's brain.

The serpent slid off the ground and sank into the dark depths of the water.

"You beat the got!" Poppo exclaimed. "Your amazing!"

"That was to close…" Norma panted. "I'm exhausted…"

"Our village is just a little further ahead." Poppo said. "We can rest once we get there."

The group proceeded onward.

--

Once again Shirley was locked in her cell. Fenimore was in the cell as well, she was laying on the bed still recovering.

"Uhh..ohh…" Fenimore's eyelids began to flutter.

"Fenimore, are you awake?" Shirley asked.

"I'm…still alive?" Fenimore's eyes fully opened. "How?"

"Some man wearing a mask came and protected you." Shirley explained.

"Ow!" Fenimore moaned. She felt pain the moment she tried to sit up.

"Stop!" Shirley said. "You mustn't force yourself to move."

"Ugh…water…" Fenimore moaned.

"Hold on!" Shirley said. "I'll get some."

Shirley brought a jug of water to Fenimore and slowly poured it down her mouth.

"The medicine the masked man gave you must have helped." Shirley said.

"Are you Shirley?" Fenimore asked.

"Yes, I am." Shirley nodded. "Pleased to meet you." She then sat next to Fenimore.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Fenimore asked. "Those look like Orerines clothes."

"Oh…yeah…" Shirley said.

"Did you get them to use as a disguise?" Fenimore asked.

"No, it's not like that." Shirley said. "My brother Senel bought these clothes for me."

"Your brother, I thought you said you had a sister?" Fenimore said a bit confused.

"Well, I…" Shirley began.

"Don't tell me you live with Orerines?" Fenimore asked hoping that wasn't the case.

Shirley remained silent.

"I can't believe you!" Fenimore said in disgust. "The people of the land are our enemies! Do know how many people of the water suffered because of them?"

"My brother isn't like that!" Shirley protested. "Don't talk about him that way!"

"You're in love with this Senel person aren't you?" Fenimore asked.

"I…I…" Shirley's eyes were beginning to water.

"Disgusting." Fenimore said in disgust. "In love with an Orerines. Have you no shame? No, it's beyond shame. It's criminal! You're a traitor!"

"How can you say that?" Shirley asked in disbelief. "Orerines are people just like Ferines! They're not all the same!"

"Can you still say that after they killed every one of your friends and beat you half to death?" Fenimore asked.

Just then Melanie, Cashel, and Stingle walked up to their cell.

"She sounds healthy enough." Cashel said. "She'd better appreciate being spared."

"If Stingle hadn't decided to show off, she would've been dead long ago." Melanie said.

Stingle made no comments.

"The Commander has called for you." Melanie sneered. "We're going to take you someplace very special."

--

The group finally reached the lake. Harriet then spotted something nearby. It was a raft.

"There's a boat here?" Harriet asked.

"This boat is for crossing over to the village." Popo said.

Senel then saw Norma staring at something.

"What are you staring at Norma?" Senel asked.

"That huge island over there." Norma pointed out to an island in the center of the lake.

"Oh that." Senel said. "Oh yeah, it is pretty big."

"What are you two doing?" Harriet asked. "Hurry up!"

"All right we're coming." Senel sighed.

Everyone then boarded the raft.

A few minutes later, they reached the island.

"Our village is up ahead in a cave." Popo said.

"More walking?" Harriet sighed. "This is taking forever."

"You can complain once we get to the village." Senel gave her a look of annoyance.

They then continued walking.

--

Up ahead, Will, Chloe, and the youth dressed in purple were walking.

"Is this the place?" Will asked.

"There's no one here." Chloe said.

"Heh heh heh…" The youth smirked.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"Aren't you two a bit overly trusting?" The youth asked. "You shouldn't just hop onto a boat with someone you don't even know."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You never know what might happen to you." The youth said. "You just might run into something like this."

"Ors ors ors ors ors ors." Just then several otters popped out of hiding.

"It's them." Will said. "Oresoren!"

"You already knew about them?" The youth sighed in disappointment. "Oh, I was hoping to surprise you."

Just then, Senel's group caught up.

"Whoa!" Norma said in awe. "There're furry round guys all over the place."

"Harriet?" Will asked.

"Coolidge?" Chloe asked.

"Hey, Alliance marine! What are you doing with Popo?" The youth asked.

"Hello everyone!" Pippo and Quppo joined the crowd of Oresoren.

"Did you come to visit our village?" Pippo asked.

"Quppo? Pippo? You know these people, too?" The youth asked.

Senel then explained the situation.

"I see." The youth mused. "Thank you for taking care of them."

"No words can express my gratitude!" Quppo said. "I…I…ORS!" He then cracked open a scallop.

"Quppo has a habit of breaking open scallops when he gets emotional." The youth said.

_Well he is an otter._ The group thought.

"We'd like to take you to our village." Pippo offered.

"Yes, there's no reason to keep standing around here talking." The youth agreed.

"Hey…" Will walked up to Harriet.

"Let's go, Popo!" Harriet said. They then rushed towards the cave entrance.

"Wait!" Will shouted.

"There's no need to worry." The youth assured Will. "She's with Popo."

"By the way, just who are you?" Will asked.

"Actually, you already know my name." The youth dressed in purple answered.

"You don't mean…" Will began.

"That's right, I'm Jay." The youth said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."


	9. Chapter 8: Strategic Ambush

**Chapter 8: Strategic Ambush**

Oresoren village was located inside a cave. There were several huts inside as well as machinery that provided power. The floor itself was mostly covered with metal plating.

Harriet and Popo were already ahead of the group. Suddenly she hid herself behind a pile of boxes along with Popo.

As the group began to pass, Will spotted Harriet peeping from behind the boxes and stopped. This caused the group to stop as well.

"Raynard, who exactly is that young lady?" Chloe asked.

After a moment of Silence, Will finally answered. "My daughter."

"Daughter…" Senel mused.

"Daughter…" Chloe mused at well.

Then it hit them. "Daughter?!" Senel and Chloe asked in unison.

"That's a little over the top guys." Norma said.

Harriet then stepped out of hiding. "As much as I wish otherwise, it's true." Harriet said. "I took my mom's last name, not my father's."

"So, then, how old are you?" Norma asked.

"Nine." Harriet answered.

"Harriet was born when I was nineteen." Will explained.

"What?!" Norma asked in surprise. "Teach your only twenty-eight! No way!"

"That's what your surprised about?" Senel asked.

"Well, I mean, I thought he was more of an old man, you know?" Norma replied. "But, then, were finding out he's actually someone's old man!" She then turned to face Will. "I mean…seriously? You're really her old man?"

BOP!

Will whacked her on the head.

"Ow!" Norma groaned.

"Sorry about the commotion." Will turned to face Harriet. "It's uh…good to see you again."

"Again?" Harriet asked. "It's more like, "pleased to meet you."

"Harriet…I…" Will began to say.

"It was worth it, coming all the way here from the mainland." Harriet sneered. "I finally get to see the criminal's face."

"Will's a criminal?" Senel asked in disbelief.

"You're not planning to make excuses now, are you?" Harriet asked.

"Of course not." Will said.

"But now I hear that you of all people are pretending to be a sheriff on the Legacy." Harriet said in disgust. "Unbelievable. A criminal acting like a sheriff."

Will decided it was best not to reply to that.

"Why didn't you ever come to see me?" Harriet asked.

"I was exiled." Will sighed. "Surely you know that?"

"I know that! I know…but…" Tears were beginning to form in Harriet's eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I don't care about you at all. But mom…mom…" She began to sob. "Mom died and you didn't even come to her funeral."

"Harriet…" Will lowered his head.

"I hate you!" Harriet screamed before running away.

"Will, hurry up and go after her!" Senel urged.

"That's not my place, after all I've done." Will replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Come, come. Let's talk more at our home." Pippo suggested.

Everyone nodded before entering a hut at the back of the village.

--

Inside the hut, Senel, Chloe, Will, Norma, and Jay sat in a circle.

"According to the request I received, you want to know about Vaclav's whereabouts and objectives, correct?" Jay asked.

"Tell me if Shirley's all right." Senel demanded.

"That wasn't part of the request." Jay sighed.

"Keep quiet, Coolidge." Chloe gave him a look of annoyance.

"Then stop trying to rush things along without me!" Senel growled.

"Normally, I only provide one piece of information at a time." Jay explained. "However, I'll make an exception this time since you helped out Quppo and the others." He then laid out a map and pointed to a specific spot. "Vaclav's main force is currently camped in this area."

"Is Shirley with them?" Senel asked.

Just then an otter walked in and handed Jay a piece of paper.

"Hmm, really...I see." Jay mused. "Thank you."

The otter the left the room.

"Shirley is being escorted by a detachment of Vaclav's army, which is currently moving through this area." Jay pointed to a location on the map. "And we are located here." He pointed to another location.

"So Shirl's actually pretty close by." Norma mused.

"Do you know where they're headed?" Senel asked.

"They're likely going to rendezvous with the main force. Here." Jay pointed to another area of the map.

"What is the main force doing?" Chloe asked.

"It appears they've entered the Ruins of Frozen Light." Jay replied.

"What?!" Norma asked in surprise."

"You've heard of them Norma?" Will asked.

"They're famous among treasure hunters as some of the toughest ruins to crack." Norma answered.

"The Ruins of Frozen Light have seals not only on the entrance, but inside as well." Jay said. "With all the strong security, it's been rumored that some great secret of the Legacy rests inside."

"From what I've heard, no one's made it to the deepest part of the ruins." Norma said.

"With Shirley's power, Vaclav will uncover the secret of the ruins." Jay said. "I'm almost certain that's what he's trying to do."

"So just what is the secret?" Will asked.

"I would guess this is connected to the war the Crusand Empire is waging." Jay replied. "The Crusand Empire is Vaclav's homeland after all. I wouldn't be surprised if the ruins contained a weapon, capable of turning the tide of the war. I think Vaclav has obtained some kind of information about that place and what it holds."

"Crusand is at war with my homeland." Chloe said. "I have to do something."

"But how?" Will asked.

"All we have to do is rescue Shirley." Senel answered.

"If it were that easy, we wouldn't be sitting here ringing our hands!" Chloe sighed. "We're up against an entire army!"

"Fear not, friends!" Quppo said. "We'll help too!"

This was a totally unexpected answer.

"Quppo?!" Jay asked in disbelief.

"We're going to rescue Shirley!" Pippo strummed the strings of his harp.

"It's time to return the favor you've shown us." Poppo added.

"No! There's no way you could do that!" Jay protested.

"If you think up a plan, I'm sure it'll work." Poppo said. "Ors."

"Jay! Jay! Jay!" Pippo, Quppo, and Poppo cheered. "Jay! Jay! Jay!"

"All right, all right." Jay gave in.

"Ors, ors!" Pippo, Quppo, and Poppo cheered.

--

An hour later, Jay came up with a plan.

"We'll launch a surprise attack before the detachment rendezvous with the main force." Jay explained. "I know the perfect place." He then pointed to an area on the map. "This point here. It's surrounded by tall cliffs and the army's movements will be restricted."

"Wasn't there a ruin there, too?" Will asked.

"Yes. The Waterways." Jay said. "That's the reason I chose this spot." He then put the map away. "We don't have much time. I'll head there fist." He then stood up and faced Quppo. "Quppo, get your crew ready."

"Roger!" Quppo said.

"We'll meet at the entrance at the waterways." Jay said. "Just take the rear exit of the village and head towards four o' clock."

"All for one, and one for all!" Pippo cheered.

Jay then left the room.

--

The group exited the hut.

"Looks like we'll be traveling together again after all." Will said. "As thanks for looking after Harriet, I'll forget about that stunt you pulled off on the mountain path. But just his once."

Senel remained silent.

"This doesn't mean I trust you." Chloe said coldly. "Don't forget that."

Senel lowered his head.

"Oh come on!" Norma pouted. "Can't you two get along! We're all friends here, right?"

"Also…" Will turned to face Pippo.

"Leave Harriet to me, I'll escort her safely to the city." Pippo assured him.

"Thank you." Will said.

"Don't mention it." Pippo smiled. "Melting a girl's frozen heart is what bards do best."

"All right, then." Will said. "Once everyone is ready, we'll head to the entrance to the Waterways."

"Yeah." Senel's said.

"Understood." Chloe nodded.

"Okay." Norma said.

The group then left the village.

--

After ten minutes of traveling, the group finally reached the entrance to the waterways.

Jay, Quppo, and Poppo were waiting for them.

"This way everyone." Quppo said.

Soon the group was standing on a cliff above the entrance.

"The unit that is escorting Shirley will arrive shortly." Jay said. "Let's go over the plan one last time."

The group nodded.

"First, Will and Norma." Jay shifted his attention to them. "You will be stationed here on the cliffs. When I give the signal, unleash every crystal eres you have at the head of the formation. That'll slow them down and direct their attention to the front."

"Right." Will nodded.

"No problem." Norma said confidently.

"When Will and Norma begin their phase. Quppo, you immediately begin yours." Jay said.

"We shout at the top of our lungs with the team hiding out over there." Quppo said.

"Leave it to us." Poppo said. "Ors."

"And lastly, the grand finale. That's where Senel and Chloe come in." Jay said. "You two are going to hide in the shadows over there." He pointed to a hiding spot below the cliff. "I'll get close to Shirley and throw out the smoke bomb. That's your sign to come out and secure Shirley. After that, enter the waterways and escape using the emergency passage."

"Got it." Senel replied.

"Understood." Chloe nodded.

Chloe stared at Senel for a few seconds before turning away. "Humph."

"Are you two going to be okay?" Jay asked. "You're making me nervous. The key to this operations success will be your ability to work together."

Just then an Oresoren ran up to them. "Jay, their almost here!"

"You heard him." Jay said. "Everyone get into position!"

The group nodded before heading to their positions.

--

Within seconds, the detachment unit arrived.

Melanie and Stingle were the first to show up, followed by dozens of soldiers. Behind the soldiers were two transport vehicles. Inside the transports where Shirley and Fenimore.

"There's Melanie and Stingle…" Jay mused. "But I don't see Cashel. Should I be worried that there's only two Terrors, or happy it's not all three."

"He's probably with the main force." Will suggested.

"It's time to start." Jay said. "Ready?"

Will and Norma nodded.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Jay began the countdown. Before he could give the signal, something unexpected happened.

"Yaaah!!!" Several voices shouted.

"Hey!" Norma said. "That's not right!"

"Did Quppo's group go first?" Will asked.

"No." Jay shook his head. "The Oresoren don't have such hideous voices."

Several men equipped with arrows got out of hiding position and fired. Several soldiers were struck down by the arrows.

"That's…" Will said.

"Bandits!" Jay shouted.

"Open fire!" Csaba shouted. "Open fire!" Just then he noticed Quppo and Poppo next to him. "All right!" Csaba shouted. "Who's the idiot who brought otters to a fight?!"

The bandits looked at one another and shrugged.

"Never mind about that." Csaba said. "Open fire!"

The bandits aimed their arrows at the soldiers and opened fire.

--

"An attack?" Melanie asked. "Who could attack us?"

Her answer came when Moses, Giet, and more bandits popped out of nowhere.

"Yahoo!" Moses shouted.

Two soldiers rushed at them. Giet charged at the soldiers and plowed them into the ground.

"It's payback time y'all!" Moses shouted. "Now where's my horny woman at?!"

"Woof!" Giet barked.

"That idiot from the hideout before." Melanie growled. "How dare he attack us. I'll show him what happens when he messes with the Terrors."

Melanie and a bunch of soldiers rushed at Moses group. Stingle remained behind. The bandits were hardly worth his time. The two figures hiding in the shadows by the cliffs seemed pretty suspicious though. With his decision made, Stingle headed towards the cliffs.

--

"That stupid bandit!" Jay hissed. "That's the last thing we need!"

"What do we do?!" Norma asked. "What do we do?!"

"I'll give the sign to Senel and Chloe." Jay replied. "Will, Norma, you back them up!" He then threw the smoke bomb.

--

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know!" Senel said. "The fogs to thick to make out what's happening!"

Just then someone emerged from the fog. It was Stingle.

"So, you survived." Stingle mused.

"Stingle!" Senel raised his fists in attack position.

"So this is Stingle the Vicious." Chloe drew her sword.

Stingle drew his sword as well.

--

Moses impaled another soldier with his spear. The soldier went limp and fell to the ground. He then saw Melanie approach him.

"What's up, baby?" Moses asked. "You miss me?"

"How dare you attack us!" Melanie hissed. "I'll make sure you regret this!"

"Well I didn't get my good-night kiss last time at the hideout." Moses grinned. "Now…that whip . My spear. Looks like there's some fun to be had."

"Don't be absurd!" Melanie shouted furiously before hurling a fire ball at him.

--

In the midst of the confusion, Shirley managed to untie her hands and jump out of the transport.

"The girl escaped!" One of the soldiers shouted.

As the soldiers rushed towards her, they were struck down by multiple lightning bolts.

--

"Shirley made a break for it." Will said. "Back her up." He then fired another thunderbolt.

"What about Senny and C?" Norma asked.

"They ran into Stingle!" Jay said. "Norma, hurry up and give them a hand!"

Norma nodded. Her finger tips began to glow.

--

Shirley jumped into the transport that Fenimore was in.

"Shirley…" Fenimore said. "What's going on?"

"Worry about it later." Shirley untied Fenimore's hands. "Just run!"

"R…run?" Fenimore asked.

"Hurry!" Shirley shouted.

They then jumped out of the transport vehicle and ran. Several soldiers chased after them.

--

Senel evaded a diagonal slash from Stingle.

"Demon Fist!" He launched a burst of energy from his fist.

Stingle batted the attack aside with his sword.

"Demon Fang!" Chloe unleashed an energy wave from her sword.

Although the attack was a direct hit, Stingle managed to shrug it off.

Senel ran towards Stingle and prepared to deliver an uppercut. What happened next caught Senel of guard. Instead of slashing at him as expected, Stingle rushed forward, grabbed Senel's neck, and slammed him to the ground.

Seeing an opening, Chloe slashed her sword down Stingle's back.

Stingle grunted, spun around, and delivered a sharp kick to her side.

Chloe groaned as she was knocked to the ground.

Senel's fists began to glow. As Stingle turned to face him, Senel slammed both fists into Stingle's chest knocking him over.

Just then he noticed Shirley had escaped.

"Shirley!" Senel called out.

"Coolidge, look out!" Chloe shouted.

Senel turned around and saw Stingle thrust his sword forward. Senel fell on his butt and the blade flew above his head barely missing it.

_Just what is this guy made of?_ Senel thought._ No matter how much we pound him, he just gets back up as if he hadn't been hurt at all._

Stingle raised his sword, ready to finish Senel off.

Just then a stalagmite burst out of the ground causing Stingle to stumble backwards.

"Sorry!" Norma called from the cliff. "I missed!"

"No, that was good." Chloe said. "Thanks!"

"Shirley, I'm coming!" Senel said.

Senel and Chloe then ran away. Stingle watched them go, not bothering to chase them.

_Chloe…so that's her name. Why did she seem familiar. Wait, could she be… _Stingle shrugged the thought off. Right now he still had a job to do. He could think later once the mission was complete.

--

Senel and Chloe ran up to Shirley and Fenimore.

"Senel?!" Shirley shouted.

"Did you say 'Senel'?" Fenimore asked.

"Shirley, this way!" Senel instructed.

"Who's that with her?" Chloe asked.

Just then, four soldiers got between them.

"Out of my way!" Senel gave one soldier an uppercut knocking it out cold.

Chloe impaled another with her sword.

Just then, a thunderbolt struck two soldiers down.

"That's Raynard's crystal eres!" Chloe remarked.

Four more soldiers showed up.

"Shirley, now!" Senel shouted. "Into the ruins!"

Shirley nodded before running off with Fenimore.

Two of the soldiers chased after them. The other two stayed behind to fight Senel an Chloe.

Senel punched one soldier in the face breaking its nose.

Chloe slashed another with her swords.

With the soldiers taken care of, Senel and Chloe chased after Shirley and Fenimore.

--

"Senel and Chloe have entered the Waterways!" Jay announced.

"Good." Will said. "Norma come!"

They then ran towards the entrance of the waterways.

--

Moses blocked the lash of Melanie's whip with his spear.

"That all?" Moses asked.

"I'm not done yet!" Melanie hissed before hurling another fire ball.

Moses dove out of the way evading the scorching projectile.

Just as Melanie was about to charge up another spell, she noticed Shirley had escaped the transport. Darn, that girl had to escape at the worst time possible. If that girl got away, Lord Vaclav would be furious. The punishment of the overconfident bandit would have to wait, recapturing the girl was a higher priority.

"We'll settle this later." Melanie glared. "I've got more important things to do then waste my time beating up a pathetic weakling like you." She then ran off.

"Hold up, ya tease!" Moses ran after her. "We only got started."

--

Jay stood on the cliff waiting patiently. It had been ten minutes since the brawl had subsided. The group had successfully rescued Shirley (by default anyway) and entered the Waterways. Some soldiers had followed them in there as well. It would be all up to the group from this point on.

Just then Quppo and Poppo walked up to him.

"Quppo, Poppo, good work." Jay complimented them.

"We didn't do anything." Quppo said.

"That's fine." Jay replied. "Everyone got inside the Waterway as planned. I'm not to thrilled with those stupid bandits getting involved, though."


	10. Chapter 9: Waterways

**Chapter 9: Waterways**

The Waterways were a network of stone paths that floated above the water inside the cavern. The stone paths had stone walls to prevent anyone from falling into the water.

Senel and Chloe were the first to enter the cavern.

"Shirley!" Senel called up.

"I don't see her anywhere." Chloe examined the area.

Just then Will and Norma entered cavern.

"Senel! Chloe! Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Where's Shirl?" Norma asked.

"She entered the Waterways." Chloe replied. "But we lost track of her."

"She can't be that far." Will said. "Let's find her! Move!"

They then proceeded onward. After navigating through the stone pathways, they finally found Shirley and Fenimore standing on a stone pillar floating next to the stone path.

Two soldiers were approaching the pillar.

"Demon Fang!" Chloe unleashed a wave of energy from her sword.

The attack struck the soldiers head on. Both soldiers fell to the ground dead.

"Nice shot C!" Norma commented.

"Shirley, can you get down?" Senel asked.

"Yeah." Shirley answered. She then turned to face Fenimore. "Fenimore, climb down."

"But there are Orerines down there." Fenimore protested. "Why are you going with the enemy?"

"They're not our enemies." Shirley disagreed. "Come on, you saw them. They came to rescue us."

"No." Fenimore shook her head. "You can go by yourself."

"I can't do that." Shirley replied.

"Why is that girl hesitating?" Chloe wondered.

"Come on, Fenimore." Shirley pleaded.

"I said, no." Fenimore said. "How can anyone possibly trust Orerines?!"

"Fenimore!" Shirley shouted.

Before they could argue any further, another voice intervened. "That's as far as you go!"

Standing on a nearby balcony was Melanie and two soldiers.

"You there! Alliance Marine!" Melanie shouted from above. "I'm impressed you survived after we tossed you off that cliff." Her lips curled into a devilish grin. "This time you wont be so fortunate!"

Senel knew now was a good time to get moving. "Shirley, jump down! I'll catch you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Melanie shouted.

Just then, the two soldiers activated a mechanism stationed on the balcony. A few seconds later, the whole area began to shake.

"What's that rumbling?!" Chloe asked.

"You don't know?" Melanie asked. "Then allow me to teach you. There's a reason these are called the Waterways!"

All of a sudden, a nearby stone door opened up. Gallons of rushing water shot out and rushed down the stone pathways. The stone walls on the pathways prevented the water from escaping.

_Uh oh!_ Senel thought.

Senel's group was swept away by the current and carried downstream.

"Senel!" Shirley shouted. She then jumped into the current after her brother.

Senels group was carried into a nearby tunnel. Before Shirley could reach the tunnels entrance, a floodgate shot down and blocked the entrance.

"Senel!" Shirley screamed.

--

The current finally finished carrying Senel through the tunnel. He then emerged into another area of the Waterways. Spotting a nearby staircase, Senel swam up to it.

Success! He reached the staircase and stepped on to dry land. He then sat down to rest.

_I wonder where everyone is?_

Just then he spotted Chloe being carried by the current.

"Chloe!" Senel called out.

He then noticed Chloe trying to struggle to stay a float only to fail miserably. She slowly began to sink. It was almost as if she couldn't…

"Aw hell!" Senel jumped back into the current and swam after her. Within seconds he caught up and lifted her head above the water.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Senel asked.

"H…help…" Chloe gasped for breath.

"Stay calm!" Senel said. "I'm here! Your going to be okay!"

Senel kept Chloe's head above the surface as the current carried them off.

--

The water had finally drained. Shirley sat on the floor all drenched and tired.

"Shirley!" Fenimore ran up to her.

"Fenimore…" Shirley said.

Just then four soldiers approached them.

"N…no…" Fenimore's face paled. "Stay back!"

The soldiers began to advance.

Just then, an energy blast collided into the soldiers totally obliterating them.

"Wh…what happened?" Fenimore asked.

"That was close." A voice called from above.

Shirley looked up and gasped. It was the mysterious youth that kidnapped her at the bandits' lair. He was currently using the two wings on his back to hover in the air.

"You!" Shirley said.

"My name is Walter." The mysterious youth said.

"Walter, your one of the Ferines too, aren't you?" Fenimore asked.

"My true name is Delques." Walter confirmed.

"Delques…"black wings"!" Shirley mused. "I've heard that name before."

--

The current finally came to a stop. Senel and Chloe were now on dry ground. Chloe had passed out during the ride.

She was currently laying on the ground on her back. Senel sat next to her. A few minutes later, her eyes slowly began to open.

"Mmm…uhh…" Chloe sat up.

"Are you awake?" Senel asked.

"Coolidge…" Chloe said.

"Can you stand?" Senel asked.

"Ah…yeah, thanks." Chloe stood up. She then looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"We're at the bottom of this Waterways place." Senel replied. "The water carried us pretty far."

"Carried by the water…" Chloe mused. "That's right! The water swallowed me up!" Chloe remembered. "Coolidge, are you the one who rescued me?"

"I can't just abandon someone who can't swim." Senel replied.

"Y…you figured that out, huh?" Chloe lowered her head.

"Well, the sinking kind of gave it away…" Senel admitted.

"Argh!" Chloe groaned. "And after I'd kept it hidden all this time…"

"It's nothing to get upset about." Senel said. "You just can't swim, that's all."

"It's a major problem to me!" Chloe growled.

"What, that you can't swim?" Senel asked.

"Stop saying "can't swim, can't swim"!" Chloe shouted. "You can't possibly understand my feelings!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Ohh…of all the people, why did he have to be the one to find out…" Chloe groaned.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Senel said.

"That's not the problem!" Chloe said.

"It isn't?" Senel asked.

"Well it is…but it's not!" Chloe replied.

"If you're feeling good enough to argue like this, I guess your fine." Senel smiled. "Come on, let's go. We're going back up to find Will and Norma."

"Oh…right." Chloe said. "O…of course."

"Get a grip on yourself." Senel said.

"That's enough." Chloe said with a hint of irritation in her voice. "I'm fine."

They then walked down the corridor. After a bit of walking, Senel spotted Will and Norma up ahead.

"Hey! Senny! C!" Norma greeted them.

"Are you two alright?" Will asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Senel answered. "I'm worried about Shirley. Let's get going."

--

Shirley, Fenimore, and Walter ran down the corridor. Just then Walter suddenly stopped.

"You two go on ahead." Walter ordered. "I'll stay here and slow them down."

"But…" Shirley protested. "Walter…you can't do it by yourself…"

"There's a hidden room to the side up ahead." Walter said. "Go hide there, I'll catch up soon."

"Shirley come on, let's do what he said!" Fenimore said.

"R…right…" Shirley said.

"They're here." Walter said. "Go now."

Shirley and Fenimore ran off. Within seconds, Melanie and Stingle came into view.

"Looks like there's a new knight protecting the princess." Melanie said.

Walter raised his hand, a Zephyr materialized in a flash of light. It hovered near Walter's side.

"That's an interesting technique." Melanie smiled in amusement. "At least you should be more fun than that Alliance marine."

Stingle drew his sword and Melanie's fingertips began to glow.

--

The group had been walking for quite some time. Just then they spotted Moses and Giet up ahead.

"Well lookee here? Quite a coincidence, meetin' like this." Moses grinned.

"You!" Senel growled.

"Moses!" Chloe and Will shouted.

"Stupid bandit!" Norma hissed.

"Heh heh- Hey, one of y'all called me a name!" Moses exclaimed.

"I was just imitating JJ." Norma said.

"Moses, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I was walkin' down the middle of the Waterway when this flood just came out of nowhere." Moses replied. "So I took a little ride and wound up all the way down here! Heh heh!"

Moses then walked up to Senel. "Us meetin' here must by fate tryin' to tell us somethin'." Moses raised his spear in the air. "Wanna finish what we started before?"

Senel raised his fists in attack position.

Just then, Will walked up to Moses and bonked him on the head.

"Ow!" Moses said.

Will then bopped Senel on the head as well.

"This is neither the time or place for that, you idiots." Will scolded.

_What did I do? _Senel thought.

"We all have bigger enemies then each other, right now." Will said.

"I ain't interested in getting' friendly." Moses said. "I'm gonna do things my own way."

"As you wish." Will said. "But don't get in our way."

"Understood?" Norma asked.

"Humph!" Moses said.

--

Shirley and Fenimore entered the hidden room. Just then Shirley collapsed on the ground.

"Shirley!" Fenimore ran up to her, knelt beside her and felt Shirley's forehead. "You've got a fever!"

"That water earlier must have been mixed with some sea water…" Shirley moaned. "This always happens. Don't worry."

"Were you born with a weakness to seawater?" Fenimore asked.

"No, I didn't used to be like this at all." Shirley replied. "I guess it started three years ago…"

"Did something happen?" Fenimore asked.

"W…well…" Shirley wheezed.

"Settle down." Fenimore said. "You can tell me about it once you're better. For now, just rest."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"It's me…" Walter entered the room. As he approached Shirley and Fenimore, he fell slumped to the ground on his knee.

"Walter!" Shirley gasped.

"Are you okay?" Fenimore asked.

"It's nothing." Walter replied. "Just a few scratches."

Upon a closer examination, he had a severe cut on his back.

"A few scratches?!" Fenimore asked. "I'm surprised you can even move!"

"I'm fine." Walter said. "We have to get out of here quick…"

"Please, you must rest." Shirley said.

"Why are you pushing yourself like this?" Fenimore asked.

"It is my mission." Walter replied.

"Walter…" Shirley said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Fenimore asked. "Shirley, tell me what's going on!"

"Watch how you speak to her, girl." Walter glared. "Do you know who this is?"

"What?" Fenimore asked.

"Please, don't!" Shirley begged.

"This woman is the hope of the Ferines." Walter explained. "The guiding light whom we have waited 4,000 years."

Shirley's face paled. _Oh god no! Don't tell her! Please don't tell her!_

"The Shining One…" Walter said. "The Merines…"

There was dead silence for a minute. For Shirley, time had stopped dead in it's tracks. At this point, she just wanted to disappear.

"Shirley is…the Merines…" Fenimore finally broke the silence. "Ever since I heard the rumors of the birth of the Merines, I'd wondered what sort of person it would be. And after I was captured, my faith in the Merines grew even stronger. The whole time, I prayed for the Merines to help us…to lead the people of the water to salvation."

"Fenimore…" Shirely said.

"But…it's you!" Fenimore's expression darkened. "Where were you while my friends were being killed on-by-one?!" Fenimore's voice was full of anger. "Living with Orerines? With Senel? I have no one left!"

"I…I…" Shirley stuttered.

"All my friends were killed and you did nothing!" Fenimore screamed. "If you are the Merines, then act like one and fulfill your duty!"

"That's enough." Walter said.

"Walter!" Fenimore growled. "Don't you have anything to say to her?"

"I have faith in the Merines." Walter replied. A few seconds later, he collapsed.

"Walter!" Shirley gasped.

"He disappeared somewhere around here." Melanie's voice echoed outside the hidden room. "Search every inch!"

"They're here..." Fenimore's face paled.

Just then Shirley noticed something in her pocket start to glow. It was the shell Pippo gave her.

--

The group continued to walk through the Waterways. Just then Norma realized Moses and Giet were following them.

"Why are you following us?" Norma asked.

"Feel free to get out of my way anytime." Moses said.

"Do you have any idea how obnoxious you are, you stupid bandit!" Norma growled.

"Don't go callin' folks stupid!" Moses growled back.

"And your dog is stupid too!" Norma said.

"Ruff ruff." Giet growled.

"Ignore him Norma." Will said.

Just then, something in Senel's pocket glowed.

"Coolidge, what's that light?" Chloe asked.

"It's the shell Pippo gave me." Senel took the shell out of his pocket. "Is Shirley trying to contact me?!" He took a step forward, the shell grew brighter. "This way, follow me!"

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a dead end. The path was blocked off by a wall.

_Shirley, where are you? _Senel then pointed the shell at the wall. "Here?"

Senel walked up to the wall and tapped on it. Nothing happened. He then tapped on another area of the wall.

"What's he doin' talkin' to the wall?" Moses asked.

Senel tapped another area of the wall.

CLICK!

The wall opened up revealing a door.

"Got it." Senel said in triumph.

The group then entered the next room.

Walter and Fenimore were in the next room. Walter was still laid on the ground passed out.

"Who are you?" Senel asked. "Where's Shirley?"

"She's…not here." Norma scanned the room.

"Is that the flying man on the floor?" Will asked. "What's he doing here?"

Senel's shell began to glow. A shell that Fenimore held in her hand began to glow as well.

"What are you doing with that shell?" Senel asked. He began to approach her.

"S…stay back!" Fenimore shrieked.

"Coolidge, your scaring her." Chloe said. "Calm down."

"Yeah…sorry…" Senel apologized. "That shell belonged to Shirley. Where did she go?"

Fenimore remained silent.

"Please, tell me." Senel said softly.

"She…she said she'd act as a decoy, and then she ran off by herself." Fenimore stammered.

"When?" Chloe asked.

"Just a few moments ago." Fenimore replied.

"If we hurry, we should make it in time." Chloe said. "Coolidge, let's go!"

"Moses, I need a favor." Senel said.

"Huh?" Moses asked a bit confused.

"That guy on the ground there, could you carry him on Giet's back?" Senel asked.

"Senny! What are you thinking?" Norma asked. "That's the guy who kidnapped Shirl last time!"

"I know but…" Senel paused for a few seconds. "I know Shirley wants us to save him. That's why she gave this girl the shell and led us here."

"Humph. What's in it for me?" Moses asked. "I just wanna stir something up. This ain't my problem."

"Despicable!" Chloe scowled at him.

"You jerk!" Norma shouted.

"Stupid bandit!" Chloe and Norma shouted at the same time.

"Did y'all rehearse that?" Moses asked.

"We'll just have to carry him ourselves." Senel said.

"Senel, are you serious?" Will asked.

"You, come with us too." Senel turned to face Fenimore.

"What?" Fenimore gasped. "Why?"

"Now hold up. Why are y'all doin' this?" Moses asked. "Even if this gal wants what you think she does, why are you goin' this far for her?"

"Well, when it's your beloved sisters wish …you know?" Norma said.

"Sister?!" Moses asked.

"Shirley is Senel's sister." Will said. "Don't tell me you didn't know that?"

"Uh…" Moses said.

"Looks like he didn't." Norma said.

"Your sister's wish huh…" Moses mused. "I guess you can't say no to that." He then turned to face Giet. "Come here, Giet. Give me your back."

"Ruff!" Giet barked.

"So you'll do it?" Senel asked.

"Humph. Just this once, hear?" Moses lifted Walter up and placed him on Giet's back. "There we go."

"Let's hurry up and catch up to Shirley." Chloe said.

"Right." Senel agreed.

The group then left the room.

--

Shirley ran as fast as she could. Stingle and a bunch of soldiers chased after her.

Just then Melanie burst out of nowhere and grabbed her by the arm. "Gotcha you little brat!"

"No…let go." Shirley tried to break free.

"Quit struggling, you are coming with me." Melanie began to drag Shirley towards a nearby transport vehicle.

Just then Senel's group arrived.

"Hold it right there!" Senel shouted. "Your not taking Shirley anywhere."

"Your annoyingly persistent." Melanie scowled. "I'm on a tight schedule right now. If you want to fight, the Citadel Turtle will gladly oblige."

"Citadel Turtle?" Senel asked.

Just then an oversized turtle stepped out of the transport. It had a cannon attached to its back and its shell was heavily armored.

"Let's go Stingle." Melanie shoved Shirley into the transport. "We must hurry or else we'll be late." She then entered the transport followed by Stingle and the rest of the soldiers.

"Senel!" Shirley shouted before the transport vehicles door slammed shut. Within seconds, the transport vehicle drove away.

"Great." Chloe sighed. "We'll have to take care of this thing first before going after them."

"Alright!" Norma shouted. "Let's kick that ugly turtles butt!"

"That armor is nothing to scoff at." Will cautioned. "Melanie has left us quite a present."

"Give me a break Teach, I'll just fry that thing to a crisp. Just watch!" Norma began to charge up a spell. "Fire Wall!"

A giant pillar of fire erupted from the ground and engulfed the turtle. When the fire died down, the turtle emerged from the smoke unscathed.

"What?!" Norma shouted in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

"As I said before, that armor is nothing to scoff at." Will said. "That armor is made out of a special metal that is immune to magic."

"Great, now you tell me." Norma sighed. "Thanks for the late history lesson Teach."

"Our best strategy is to use physical attacks." Will said, completely ignoring Norma. "Senel, Chloe. You go ahead and attack it. Norma and I will support by using our crystal eres to heal you.

"Gotcha." Senel nodded. "Ready Chloe.?"

"Ready." Chloe replied.

Senel and Chloe rushed at the Citadel Turtle.

"Swallow Dance!" Senel jumped in the air and rapidly kicked at the turtle.

"Sword Rain!" Chloe rapidly slashed at turtle.

The Citadel Turtle tucked its head and feet into its shell and shrugged the attacks off. It then aimed its cannon at the group and opened fire.

"Duck for cover!" Norma shouted.

Everyone ducked for cover just in time to avoid a large cannonball.

"Demon Fist!" Senel unleashed a burst of energy from his fist.

"Demon Fang!" Chloe unleashed a wave of energy from her sword.

The Citadel Turtle shrugged the attacks off again. Four extra cannons emerged from its shell. The turtle began to spin around the room firing its cannons.

Everyone ducked for cover as several cannonballs flew all over the room.

"Darn, no matter how much effort we put into our attacks, the turtle keeps shrugging them off. We haven't even made a single dent. Do we even stand a chance?"

"Yahoo!" Moses rushed towards the Citadel Turtle and hurled a spear straight into one of the turtle's cannons.

The cannon exploded ripping away some of the turtles armor. The Citadel Turtle growled in pain as smoke began to pour from the open wound on its shell.

"What are ya'll lookin' scared for?" Moses asked. "Don't matter what the odds are, ain't no backin' down."

"Right." Senel nodded. "Leave the rest to us."

"All right! Hurry up and take care of this thing!" Moses said. "And I don't want to see y'all pullin' your own weight, you hear?" He then left the room..

"All right everyone!" Senel shouted. "Aim for the cannons!"

"Tiger Blade!" Chloe slashed off one of the cannons.

"Lightning!" Will fired a thunder bolt that blew up another cannon.

"Thunder Arrow!" Norma fired multiple lightning bolts at the beast. Although the main shell was unaffected, the remaining cannons were destroyed.

The Citadel Turtle roared before spewing fireballs from its mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Norma groaned. "We destroyed the last cannon and it still wants to fight."

"Try going for the head." Will suggested.

"Sword Rain Alpha!" Chloe rapidly slashed at the head. The Citadel Turtle spewed fire on her. Chloe dropped to the ground and rolled to put out the flames.

"Are you okay?" Senel asked.

"Yeah." Chloe answered. "The head is armored too. My sword was barely able to put a dent in it."

"Oh great." Norma sighed. "And I doubt my crystal eres will be much use."

_Oh boy…I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this attack but it looks like we're out of options now. _Senel ran towards the Citadel Turtle. Senel's fist began to glow purple. The turtle tucked its head into its shell.

"Negative Strike!" Senel slammed his fist into the turtles shell. The attack tore through the shell, ripped right through armor covering the head and obliterated the brain. The turtle shuddered before slumping to the ground dead.

"Dang!" Norma's jaw dropped open."You could've probably taken out Vaclav and his army with that kind of attack."

"Also, back when we were at Moses hideout, you could've busted down the door instead of pounding away." Chloe added.

"Two things." Senel said. "One, if I had used this attack to bust down the door back at the hideout, I would've risked hurting Shirley. Two, each time I use this attack, I end up loosing a lot of energy."

"Energy?" Chloe asked.

"Every time use this attack, my stamina ends up getting depleted rapidly." Senel explained. "Even now my arm feels numb."

"Loosing energy while using eres…" Will mused. "Interesting, I never heard of that happening before."

"When I use normal attacks, I'm fine."Senel said. "When I use the other kind, I lose energy."

"Other kind? Wait, you mean you have more deadly attacks?!" Norma asked.

"Enough about me." Senel said. "We should head outside and check on Walter and Fenimore."

The group then headed outside.

--

The group finally exited the waterways. Norma began healing Walter, Will went back inside to examine the oversized turtle. Senel noticed Moses and Giet were still hanging around but paid no attention to them.

"I wonder where they took Shirley." Senel mused.

"Are you Shirley's brother?" Fenimore asked.

"Yeah." Senel answered.

"Hmm…your just like she said." Fenimore mused.

"Shirley told you about me?" Senel asked.

"Yes. Just before you arrived." Fenimore answered.

--

**Flashback…**

"_I'm going to go out and get there attention." Shirley said. "I'm the one they want, so it should be okay."_

"_There's no way you could do something like that." Fenimore said. "You're just trying to make yourself sound good."_

"_Take this shell and squeeze it hard." Shirley handed over Fenimore a shell._

"_It's glowing…" Fenimore mused._

"_Concentrate on the shell and think, "Help!" understand?" Shirley asked. "Keep doing that. Don't stop." She then began to walk away._

"_Wait!" Fenimore said. "Are you serious."_

"_Yes." Shirley answered._

"_It doesn't matter what you do!" Fenimore said. "Walter and I are still stuck here!"_

"_As long as you have that shell, you'll be okay." Shirley replied. "My brother will come and rescue you."_

"_How can you be so sure?!" Fenimore demanded._

"_He's my brother." Shirley smiled before leaving the room._

**End of Flashback**

--

"Shirley said that?" Senel asked.

"Here…take the shell." Fenimore handed Senel the shell. "I'm grateful to you for rescuing me…thank you."

"Yeah, I'm, glad your okay." Senel smiled.

"Wh…why are you smiling at me?" Fenimore blushed. "Your Orerines."

Just then Norma finished healing Walter. Walter immediately stood up, sprouted wings, and hovered in the air.

"Walter?" Fenimore asked.

"Fenimore, come!" Walter shouted.

A purple bubble surrounded Fenimore. Walter flew away towing Fenimore along with him.

"Hey! You would've died if it weren't for us!" Norma shouted. "You could at least say thanks." Soon Walter was out of sight. "Jerk." Norma grumbled.

Just then Will stepped outside.

"Where's Walter and Fenimore?" Will asked.

"They left." Senel answered. "Did you find anything about that magic resistant turtle."

"The turtle we just fought is actually a rare species known as the Mirror Turtle." Will answered. "The shell of the turtle itself is made of a special metal that can deflect magic. People used to hunt down Mirror Turtles and used their shells to forge magic resistant shields."

"Must have been suicidal considering the firepower that thing had." Senel said.

"Well, you see, there were no records about the Mirror Turtle having cannons. So I examined it further." Will said. "An autopsy revealed that the cannons were surgically installed into the shell."

"Well that explains why my crystal eres was able to damage the cannons but not the shell." Norma said. Just then she realized something. "Wait a second, did you just say _autopsy_. Ew gross, how on earth were you able to gut that thing wide open."

"It took awhile but I was able to pry the shell off." Will gestured to his hammer. "Since the turtle was already dead, it didn't put up much of a struggle."

"Ugh, note to self. Do not go back in there." Norma shook her head.

"I highly doubt we'll be going back to the Waterways anytime soon." Chloe shuddered at the memory of almost drowning there.

"There could be a possibility that Vaclav has found a way to control monsters. " Will said. "But I have no evidence to support this theory other than the turtle we just fought."

"True or not, we should keep our guard up." Chloe said. "I heard some rumors that Vaclav has been capturing monsters for his experiments. The turtle we just fought could be one of them."

Just then Quppo walked up to them.

"There you are." Quppo said.

"Good timing Qutie." Norma smiled. "Do you know where Shirl went?"

"Jay said they were headed to the Ruins of Frozen Light." Quppo replied.

"That's were Vaclav's main force is." Will said. "It's at four o' clock from here."

"I'm comin' with you." Moses walked up to the group.

"And to what do we owe this honor?" Will asked.

"Vaclav plays dirty and I don't like that. So I'm just gonna stomp all over him. Simple as that." Moses then turned his attention to Senel. "I know we've had some differences, but I'm willin' to declare a truce. We're goin' after the same thing, so we should help each other out."

He then offered Senel a handshake.

"Ooh, could this be the start of a new friendship?" Norma said happily.

PUNCH!

"Guess not." Norma sighed.

"Hey, what's that for?" Moses asked.

"Who do you think you are?" Senel demanded. "I'm not going to let you off that easily."

PUNCH! PUNCH!

"You're the one who kidnapped Shirley in the first place!" Senel punched Moses again.

"Can't you just let that slide?!" Moses groaned. "Your supposed to shut up and shake my hand."

"Like hell I'll let it slide!" Senel punched Moses in the stomach.

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

"Aaaahhh!" Moses screamed.

Senel finally delivered an uppercut knocking Moses out cold.

"Um, are you done yet?" Norma asked.

"Yeah, I feel much better now." Senel nodded.

"Coolidge."Chloe said.

"Yeah?" Senel asked.

"Thanks for helping me back there in the Waterways." Chloe said.

"Your welcome." Senel said.

"Oh, are you two warming up to each other?" Norma teased.

"It's not like that…" Chloe blushed.

Just then Moses regained conscious.

"All right!" Moses shouted excitedly. "Time to move out!"

"Red sounds like he's coming with us no matter what." Norma said.

"Very well, you can come with us just as long as you don't cause any trouble." Will sighed.

"C'mon Giet lets go!" Moses said.

"Woof!" Giet barked.

The group then headed off in the direction of the Ruins of Frozen Light.


	11. Chapter 10: The Detour

Chapter 10: The Detour

Melanie and Stingle dragged Shirley to the entrance of the Ruins of Frozen Light. Vaclav and Cashel were waiting for them.

"Did you enjoy your brief moment of freedom?" Vaclav asked.

Shirley didn't respond.

"We must obviously deal with that Alliance marine, but those bandits deserve our attention as well." Vaclav said. "Cashel, I'll leave that to you."

"Yes, sir." Cashel saluted.

"That was quite the little sideshow they put on, but now it's time for the main event to begin." Vaclav grinned. "Within these ruins you are going to experience something truly remarkable."

Vaclav, Melanie and Stingle escorted Shirley into the Ruins of Frozen Light. A few seconds later, a purple barrier blocked the entrance. Several soldiers also guarded the entrance as well. Cashel left to embark on his mission.

Senel's group arrived a few minutes later.

"Whoa, look at all those soldiers." Norma said.

"She's under heavy security, just as I thought." Will said.

"So we can't force our way in." Chloe sighed.

"Oh, come on." Norma said. "You can't let a minor challenge like this hold you back!"

"Right!" Moses nodded.

"No matter the difficulty, you must press on!" Norma said.

"You tell 'em!" Moses agreed.

"Go get 'em, Red!" Norma cheered.

"What do you mean, "Red"?!" Moses asked.

"That's a nickname she picked for you." Senel answered.

"What?! I didn't ask for a nickname!" Moses protested.

"Tough luck Red." Norma grinned.

"What's that stupid bandit doing with you?" A familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned around and saw Jay.

"I'll have you know that even if you managed to beat all the guards, the barrier can only be deactivated from the inside." Jay said.

"Jay, is there any way we can sneak in there without having to deal with the barrier?" Will asked.

"Well, it's not impossible." Jay said.

"Seriously?!" Norma asked.

"When things went badly in the Waterways, I figured you'd ask about that next." Jay answered. "How much are you willing to pay for this information?"

"All we've got." Senel answered.

"All you've got isn't very much, now is it?" Jay smirked.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Norma pouted.

"In this case, I'll offer a set fee so there won't be any confusion." Jay said. "The price is that you risk your lives. That's what this information is worth."

"Is that all?" Will asked.

"These are your lives were discussing." Jay replied. "I don't think you could choose something more valuable."

"We risk our lives on everything we do." Chloe said.

"Well, then, are we agreed?" Jay asked.

Everyone in the group nodded.

"Good. Now look at the map and I'll explain the situation." Jay laid a map on the ground. "Right now where here at the Ruins of Frozen Light." Jay pointed to a location on the map. "There is a way to infiltrate the ruins through another opening. However, that route is a ways off from here." Jay pointed to another location on the map. "Here, in the deepest part of a ruin known as the Great Hollow, lies the other way in."

Jay then put the map away.

"To tell you the truth, I was fairly certain you would request this information." Jay said. "I have already sent Poppo ahead to that spot."

"You have our gratitude." Will said. "All right everyone, lets head to the Great Hollow."

Everyone in the group nodded.

"To get to the Great Hollow, head towards 9 o' clock from here." Jay said.

Everyone walked away except Senel. "Thanks for your help."

"I pray that you succeed this time." Jay said. "Be careful not to let Moses trip you up."

"I heard that!" Moses shouted.

Senel then walked away to rejoin the group.

Just then Moses handed Giet a letter. "Take this letter to Csaba. I forgot to inform him that I would be travelin' with Senel for awhile."

"Ruff!" Giet barked before taking a hold of the letter in his jaws. He then ran away.

"Are you sure he knows where he's going?" Norma asked.

"Trust me, Giet knows his way around the Legacy more than I do." Moses replied. "He'll be okay."

Soon the group was out of sight.

_I had some cheaper information too, but no matter. They seem to be satisfied._ Jay thought. _I just wish I could see the look on their faces when they learn the truth about the way in._

--

Vaclav led Shirley through the halls of the Ruins of Frozen Light. Eventually they reached a chamber in the deepest part of the ruins. At the far end of the chamber was a large sphere, made of glass, that glowed brightly. Several red roots were wrapped around half of the sphere. The roots covered some of the walls including part of the metallic floor.

"What's that?" Shirley asked.

"You don't know?" Vaclav asked. "Then get a little closer and see for yourself."

Shirley walked towards the glass sphere. It was hard to see what was inside the sphere due to the brightness that radiated from it. Shirley squinted her eyes. Slowly, her eyes were able to adjust to the brightness. The first thing she noticed was that the sphere was completely full of water. Next, she saw something floating in the center of the sphere motionlessly. It was a person.

Soon Shirley's eyes fully adjusted to the brightness. She was able to see more details of the person. Soon Shirley realized who that person was.

Shirley gasped, backed off, and fell to her knees.

"Looks like you figured it out." Vaclav grinned.

"Ah…aaahh!" Shirley gasped. "No…no…please no…"

"Heh heh heh…" Vaclav laughed.

"No…it can't be…why?" Shirley sobbed. "Why?!"

"Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!" Vaclav's laughter intensified.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Shirley moaned.

--

After the surprise attack on Vaclav's detachment unit at the Waterways, the bandits had retreated and set up their camp in the forest. Most of the bandits were resting in their tents. Only four bandits were on look out. Csaba was currently talking to another bandit.

"And that's about all of them." The bandit concluded his report. "It looks like everyone managed to make it back alive."

"What about Moses?" Csaba asked.

"Still no sign of him." The bandit replied. "I'm sure he's still alive though. He's not the type that would go down so easily."

"I hope so." Csaba sighed. "Anyway, your dismissed."

As the bandit left, Giet entered the campsite. In his mouth was a letter.

"Yo Giet, whatcha got there?" Csaba took the letter from Giet and read it. "It's good to know that Moses is okay." Csaba sighed in relief. He then scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Giet. "Give this letter to Moses. It contains information about our whereabouts."

"Woof!" Giet barked. He then ran away with the letter.

"Csaba!" One of the bandits reported. "Soldiers have been spotted headed in our direction. Estimated arrival should be in about five minutes."

"Quick, wake everyone up and have them prepare for battle." Csaba ordered.

"Right away sir." The bandit entered one of the tents.

Csaba waited a few minutes but no one ever left the tent.

"Probably goofing off." Csaba shook his head. "I guess I'll have to wake them up myself."

He then barged into a nearby tent.

"Dave, wake up!" Csaba shouted. "We're under- what the…?" Dave was in his bed alright, but he wasn't asleep. He was dead. There was a large cut on his neck.

Csaba left the tent highly disturbed. He'd look into the murder later, right now he had to get everyone up. Csaba then entered another tent.

"Melvin get up! We're- oh no…" Csaba gasped.

Melvin was in his bed dead as well.

Csaba exited the tent. He then checked the other tents. Everyone inside was dead. Who the hell could have done this? Csaba decided to alert the bandits outside. They were dead as well.

"Where the hell are you!" Csaba screamed.

Just then Cashel burst out of hiding and slashed Csaba across the chest. Csaba fell to the ground next to a dead bandit.

Just then a pigeon landed on his shoulder. Cashel attached a letter to the pigeon's leg. The pigeon flew away.

A few minutes later several soldiers entered the campsite.

"Your late." Cashel smirked. "All the bandits in the campsite are dead."

Just then the pigeon returned with a letter.

"It appears Commander Vaclav has agreed to let Melanie give you a hand." Cashel said. "She will provide assistance in mopping up any stragglers that remain. Wait here until she arrives."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers saluted.

Cashel then vanished in a puff of smoke and left the forest.

--

The Great Hollow was a gigantic hole in the ground. The group arrived on a nearby stone cliff that overlooked the hollow.

"So, this is the Great Hollow." Chloe mused. "It lives up to its name."

"Oh! This was in my teachers records, too." Norma said. "Somewhere around here…" She then spotted something at the edge of the cliff. "Here it is! A dewstone tablet!"

"A dew-what?" Moses asked.

"It's a special type of stone tablet that has records from the Kingdom of Terises carved into it." Norma explained. "And this one is different from your normal, run-of-the-mill dewstone tablet."

"How so?" Senel asked.

"It's easier if I just show you. Come on!" Norma chirped optimistically. She then walked up to the tablet. "Put your hands on it like when we opened the door to the ruin."

The group put their hands on the tablet. Just then the cliff shook for a second.

"See? This tablet acts like a switch for the machinery inside." Norma said. "If you don't do this first, you won't be able to get past a certain point."

"While, I'll be." Moses said. "Bubbles here is actually useful sometimes."

"Bubbles? Who's bubbles?" Norma asked.

"Your new nickname." Moses grinned.

"What, you've got to be kidding me." Norma groaned. "That nickname isn't even close to describing me."

"Um, how does Senny come close to describing me?" Senel asked.

"And how does C come close to describing me?" Chloe asked.

"Alright, alright Bubbles it is." Norma sighed.

Just then Giet ran up to them with a letter in his mouth.

"Hey, Giet!" Moses ran up to him. "That was fast!"

"Ruff!" Giet barked.

"Good boy!" Moses scratched Giet around the ears. "Giet here brought me a letter from Csaba." Moses took the letter from Giet and read it. "Hmm. Says they got away safe, to the forest campsite. All right, Csaba! Knew I could count on you."

"How did you let Giet know where we're?" Will asked.

"I didn't do jack!" Moses answered. "Giet found me all by himself. Giet and I have a small bond!"

"Or maybe it's your strong stench." Norma smirked.

"Hey, I do not stink!" Moses said. "Stop spoutin' nonsense!"

Everyone in the group, except for Moses and Giet, laughed.

"Yeah, yeah very funny." Moses said sarcastically. "Anyway, what does that tablet switch thing do?"

"Hang on let me check." Norma touched the tablet.

Suddenly, the entire cliff began to descend into the Great Hollow.

"Aha. This cliff is actually an elevator." Norma snapped her fingers. "This tablet is the switch that activates it."

Five minutes later the elevator stopped halfway through the vertical tunnel.

"Oh great, now what do we do." Norma groaned.

Just then the group noticed the elevator had stopped next to a wooden walkway. The walkway eventually split in two directions. Upon further observation, the walkways branched off as well leading to a maze of suspended walkways.

"Perhaps if we explore a bit we might find another elevator." Will suggested.

"Um, are you sure those are stable." Norma asked.

"Hang on, let me check." Chloe walked on the walkway then jumped on it. "Yeah, it's stable. Just make sure you don't fall off."

"That's not very comforting." Norma said.

The group then navigated through the maze of walkways. Eventually they reached another elevator. The group rode the elevator down the vertical tunnel. A few minutes later it stopped still nowhere near the bottom. Next to the elevator was a wooden walkway that led to a maze of walkways.

"Oh boy, this is going to take awhile." Senel sighed.

--

Vaclav led Shirley to another room. In the room was a large stone tablet.

"This writing!" Shirley gasped.

"It's old Relares, a special type of Relares, the language of the Terises." Vaclav said. "I know you can read it."

Shirley made no reply.

"There's no use trying to hide it." Vaclav said. "It describes how to activate the ultimate weapon that rests onboard the Legacy, does it not?"

As Shirley examined the tablet, she noticed red stains on the tablets.

"There are stains on the tablet." Shirley said. "Is that…blood?"

"I brought many of your brethren here, but none of them told me the truth." Vaclav said.

"And so you…" Shirley gasped in horror.

Vaclav merely snickered.

"That's horrible…" Shirley said.

"Now hurry up and read it." Vaclav said. "That is if you don't want to share the fate of all the others who've came before you."

--

The group finally reached the last elevator. The elevator descended as they stepped onto it.

"I think I've seen enough elevators to last a life time." Norma said. "I don't want to see one again."

Eventually the elevator reached the bottom.

The group stepped off the elevator and took a look at their surroundings. They were now inside a large underground cavern. A river ran through the center of the cavern.

"I wonder if the river gets any wider and we'll have to swim." Norma mused.

"Don't say things like that!" Chloe snapped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Norma asked.

"Nothing…" Chloe lowered her head.

Senel gave her an odd look.

"What's with that look, Coolidge?" Chloe asked.

"I was born with it." Senel replied.

"Never mind." Chloe sighed. "Let's just search for Poppo. Jay said he'd be waiting for us here."

The group then proceeded deeper into the cavern. Just then Will spotted something.

"Oh look at that!" Will said excitedly.

The group then saw what Will was so excited about. Up ahead was a pile of oversized bones.

"Look at all the huge bones in this place!" Will said in awe. "What kind of animal has…?" Then it hit him. "These…these are! I can't believe it!"

"What's so exciting Teach?" Norma asked.

"These bones…these are all the bones of a grand gaet!" Will said excitedly.

"Grand gaet." Chloe mused. "That's a gaet that-"

"Dwells on land!" Will interrupted. "Yes! A gaet…lord of all beasts! They're legendary creatures that have rarely been seen!"

"Really." Norma said not really impressed.

"With all these bones, I'm sure I can put together a complete specimen." Will said.

"So?" Senel yawned.

"So? A complete Grand gaet skeleton would be a treasure not found in any museum in the world!" Will said optimistically.

The group wasn't impressed.

"Where is your sense of awe?!" Will asked. "You are witness to a monumental discovery!"

"Oh…those obsessed scholar types…" Norma sighed.

"Well, I, for one, understand Will's excitement!" Moses declared.

"You do? Really?" Will asked.

"Well, sure!" Moses replied. "I've always hoped to meet a gaet myself!"

"Well said, Moses !" Will smiled. "Your showing great promise."

"Course, I was hopin' it'd be one of the sea ones." Moses said. "But hey, beggars can't be choosers."

"Precisely!" Will said.

"So, where are the live grand gaets?" Moses asked. "I want to see some in the flesh, not some skeleton."

"As do I." Will admitted.

"My people got a story that says, if a gaet deems you worthy, you'll get sacred eres." Moses said. "Like I told you, the whole reason I came to the Legacy was so I could meet a gaet!"

"I'd like to study their ecology and announce my findings to the academic world." Will said.

"Look at them." Norma whispered. "They're talking about the same thing…but then they…aren't."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded in agreement.

_Was that the reason he kidnapped Shirley? _Senel thought. _So he could meet a gaet?_

Just then, Poppo walked up to them.

"Ah, you made it!" Poppo said cheerfully. "Welcome, welcome!"

"Hi, Poppy!" Norma greeted him.

"Jay said you've been waiting here for us." Senel said. "Sorry to trouble you."

"Not at all!" Poppo said. "I'm grateful for your assistance!"

"Huh?" Senel asked.

"My workshop is over that way!" Poppo pointed to a metallic building. "I'll go on ahead and wait for you there!"

Poppo then entered the workshop. The group followed him inside.

--

The inside of the workshop was metallic as well. There were a few chairs and tables. At the far end of the room was a pool of water. Floating on the water was a brown submarine.

"What is that thing?" Moses asked.

"This is what you'll be riding in." Poppo explained. "The Poppo . It's the ultimate underwater vehicle!"

"Under-" Norma was about to say before getting interrupted.

"Underwater?!" Chloe shrieked.

Everyone gave Chloe an odd look.

"Oh…um…excuse me." Chloe blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm thrilled you volunteered to take it for a manned test ride!" Poppo said.

"There seems to have been some miscommunication." Will said. "We came to enter the Ruins of Frozen Light."

"Ah, so that's why you're boarding the Poppo ." Poppo said. "The entrance to the ruins is in the underground lake."

"Under-" Norma began.

"Underground lake!" Chloe gasped.

"Hey, quit stealing my lines!" Norma said.

"So in other words, we can't get to the Ruins of Frozen Light unless we take the Poppo ?" Senel asked.

"Correct." Poppo answered.

"Jay…so this is what he meant about risking our lives." Will said.

"If this fails, then there won't be any second chances." Norma gulped.

"This ain't gonna break down while we're in it, right?" Moses asked.

"It's just as durable as the . It'll be like riding in a giant clam." Poppo answered.

"The sank." Norma reminded him.

"What are the odds of success?" Will asked.

"At least ten percent!" Poppo answered.

"Too low!" Chloe shouted.

"That's low!" Norma shouted.

"Oh, hell no!" Moses shouted.

"Really?" Poppo asked.

"Poppo, is there any way we can raise our chances of success?" Senel asked.

"Well, the problem is low shock absorption when bumping into walls and objects." Poppo said. "Now if we were to use the horn of a mighty one…"

"Mighty One?" Norma asked.

"This is a graveyard for Mighty Ones." Poppo said.

"Interesting." Will mused. "The Oresoren refer to the grand gaet as "Mighty Ones"."

"This is where Mighty Ones come when they feel they are nearing death." Popp explained.

"I had no idea grand gaets possessed such a trait!" Will said in awe. "Fascinating!"

"Do you think you could go and see if there is a descent sized horn among the Mighty Ones?" Poppo asked. "The horns of the Mighty Ones should be easy to recognize. They reassemble a crown."

"Understood." Will nodded. "We'll take you up on your offer."

"If you encounter any living Mighty Ones, you mustn't agitate them." Poppo informed the group. "Please pay proper respect to these great souls as they face their deaths."

"Did you hear that Norma?" Will asked.

Senel and Chloe turned to face Norma and nodded.

"Don't look at me like that!" Norma said. "And you two, cut it out with the nodding!"

The group then left the workshop.

--

The group searched through several piles of bones but had no luck finding the horn.

"There are bones all over the place, but I don't see any that look like crowns." Norma said before turning her attention to Giet. "Hey spot, do something. You're a dog. Can you sniff one out?"

Giet began sniffing around. Norma followed him. Eventually he led her to a horn that looked like a crown.

"Good work Spot!" Norma patted him on the head. "I knew I could count on you." She then grabbed the crown with her hands and tugged at it. "Hey guys, I found one!"

She then gave the crown a tug unaware of what it was currently attached to.

The group turned to face Norma.

"Check it out!" Norma gave the crown a few more tugs before turning to face the group. "This is what Poppy meant when he said they look like a crown, right."

The groups eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

"Um, what's with the funny look guys?" Norma asked, completely unaware that the group was focused on the monstrosity behind her.

Giet whimpered before running away.

"What's wrong spot?" Norma asked. "Are you sad that I didn't give you credit for finding the crown?"

"Um Norma, you may want to take a look behind you." Senel said.

"What's with all the serious look guys?" Norma asked. "I'm not going to fail for that old...is it just me or did something warm and stinky just waft in?"

Just then Norma heard a growl from behind. Norma slowly turned around and saw what made the group so serious all of a sudden. It was a large reptile creature. It had green skin and two massive arms. Instead of hindlegs, the reptilian monstrosity had a large tail. Its eyes were yellow. It had razor sharp teeth and a white tuxedo on its chest.

"Um…is that a grand gaet?" Norma asked.

"Yes." Will nodded. "Come here quickly."

"This…this isn't my fault, right?" Norma asked before turning to face the grand gaet. "Hah…heh heh…high there…"

"ROAR!!!" The grand gaet roared.

Norma slowly began to back off from the grand gaet.

"YAHOO!" Moses ran towards the grand gaet.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?" Norma hissed.

"I am Moses Sandor, and I came seeking sacred eres." Moses said. "If you judge me worthy, I can get sacred eres, right?"

"Red!" Norma growled.

"Then it's time to show you what I can do! Take this!" Moses threw a spear at the grand gaet.

The grand gaet roared in both pain and rage. It began to advance towards the group.

"Moses, what do you think you're doing?" Senel demanded.

"It's a test of strength! Bring it on!" Moses crowed.

"What are you talking about?!" Norma demanded.

"Oh great." Senel shook his head. "Not another pointless battle."

The group then got into battle position.

Soon the grand gaet was upon them. Moses and Norma dove out of the way just in time to avoid the beasts jaws.

"Savage Strike!" Moses hurled another spear at it.

Had the grand gaet been much younger, it would've posed a great challenge. As it was, the grand gaet was way past its prime.

The group managed to take down the grand gaet in a matter of seconds. The grand gaet slumped to the ground too tired to fight anymore.

"Woo! We won!" Shouted Moses. "So was I worthy or what? C'mon, give me sacred eres!"

The grand gaet gave no response.

"What's the hold up?" Moses asked. "Give me sacred eres!"

"Red!" Norma growled.

"Somethin' the matter?" Moses asked. "Y'all look upset."

"Look is not the word." Chloe replied coldly. "Not only did you drag us into a pointless battle, you could've ended up getting us killed as well. It was just dumb luck that the gaet was an old geezer."

"Hold on, Chloe." Will said. "Let's hear his explanation first."

The group then crossed their arms. Their expressions were stern.

"O…okay…y'all know I was lookin' for sacred eres, right?" Moses gulped. "According to the stories my people tell-"

"We heard that already." Norma growled. "And?"

"Well, I figured if I whooped a grand gaet in a test of strength, it'd find me worthy." Moses said.

"You _figured_?" Senel's eyes narrowed.

Moses turned to face the grand gaet. "C'mon! I'm beggin' you, give me sacred eres! Without it, I'm…"

Within seconds the whole group was upon Moses. Senel and Will delivered several punches while Norma and Chloe delivered several kicks. Even Giet got in on the action.

"Aaaaah!" Moses screamed.

"What's going on here?" Poppo approached the group. "Oh my, it's a Mighty One!"

--

A few minutes later both Moses and the grand gaet had their wounds patched up.

"Mighty One, we humbly apologize for disturbing your rest." Poppo said. "Anyway, enough about that. Can we have your horn?"

The grand gaet gave a friendly growl.

"Whoa! Mood swing again." Norma said.

"Can he really ask it like that?" Senel asked.

"For that matter, can they even understand each other?" Will asked.

"Looks like they're chatting away just fine." Norma said.

Poppo turned to face the group. "I shall now convey the words of the Mighty One." Poppo said. "He says, "No problem brah. It's like, mondo heavy, always getting in the way. So yeah, just yank it, it'll always grow back pronto, anyway." The Mighty One has spoken."

"You have got to be making that up!" Senel said.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Poppo said.

The grand gaet then shook the horn of its head.

"We've got a fine horn now, so let's return to the workshop." Poppo said.

The group nodded before heading back to the workshop with the horn.


	12. Chapter 11: Ruins of Frozen Light

Chapter 11: Ruins of Frozen Light

As soon as the group entered the workshop, they saw Jay waiting for them.

"Greetings." Jay greeted them. "I take it you had no trouble getting here."

"Jay!" Chloe glared. "You never said anything about going underwater! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you that you'd need to be willing to risk your lives." Jay replied. "I even emphasized that part. And what was your response, Ms. Valens?"

"But-" Chloe started to protest.

"Surely, Chloe, you of all people, a knight, would never shirk from the responsibility of your own words?" Jay interrupted.

"Well, I…" Chloe lowered her head.

"Chloe, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Senel said knowing the fact she couldn't swim.

"Coolidge…" Chloe lowered her head, when she raised it back up her eyes were full of determination. "No! How can I back down after hearing such words? I shall enter the Ruins of Frozen Light no matter what it takes!"

"Is it me, or you getting' a little choked up there?" Moses asked.

"Shut up!" Chloe barked. "I'm going, period!"

"Now that's the spirit!" Poppo cheered. "Jay and I will get started on the upgrade now."

"How long do you think it will take?" Will asked.

"One night should suffice." Jay answered.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Will said before focusing his attention on the group. "All right. Well, you're free to do as you please in the meantime."

"Senel, I hereby challenge you to a race in the Underground Lake!" Moses said. "Let's see just what an Alliance Marine is made of!"

"You're on." Senel accepted the challenge.

Both Senel and Moses left the workshop

"Now this should be interesting." Norma said. "Let's go C!"

"Um…where are we going?" Chloe asked hoping it wasn't the Underground Lake.

"To the Underground Lake." Norma answered. "We're going to watch the race."

"Um…well…I…" Chloe tried to think of a good excuse. It was already bad enough that she had to go on a hellish ride underwater. The last thing she needed was to be at a location that reminded her about it.

"Hurry up or we'll miss the entire event." Norma urged.

"I…um…well you see…ah…" Chloe said.

"It's not like you have anything important to do and I'm sure Jay and Poppo can manage the submarine without you." Norma said. "C'mon C lets go."

"Oh fine." Chloe sighed in defeat. "Let's get going."

Norma and Chloe then left the workshop.

--

Norma and Chloe watched Senel and Moses race. Senel was currently in the lead.

"Wow! Senny sure is a fast swimmer." Norma commented. "He'll beat Moses in no time."

Just then Senel and Moses crawled out of the water and climbed onto the land.

"Eighteen wins, Zero losses." Senel boasted.

"Okay, okay!" Moses panted. "I give up! You beat me good!" He then collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"Wow, Senny! I guess you really are a marine, huh!" Norma said. "My opinion of you just went up a teeny bit."

"Just a bit?" Senel raised an eyebrow.

"I wish I could do that." Chloe sighed.

"Huh?" Norma asked.

"Ahh, I mean…Have you always been good at swimming, Coolidge?" Chloe asked.

"No…" Senel trailed off. He then became lost about an event that happened back when he was living in the village with Shirley.

--

**Flashback… **

_The ocean was a place where the Ferines often came to swim. Senel often came there with his friends. Senel swam further and further away from shore. He then saw two girls with blonde hair up ahead. They wore blue and white dresses. _

"_Phew…I finally caught up." Senel swam up to them. "Your both amazing swimmers."_

"_Pretty good huh?" One of them smiled._

"_Yeah, I don't think I could ever beat you in a race." Senel nodded._

"_Well. You're going to have trouble with the Rite of Feriyen if you keep talking like that." The other girl said._

"_The Rite of Feriyen?" Senel asked._

"_Tell him, Shirley." The girl ordered._

"_It's what a man does when he wants a woman to…to, um." Shirley hesitated for a second. "To marry him. It's how he proposes."_

"_Really? How does it work?" Senel asked._

"_The woman dives into the water first, and the man chases after her." Shirley explained._

"_The other way is fine too." The other girl added._

"_And after that…after that, they…" Shirley started to blush. "Ahh, I can't. Your turn, Stella!"_

"_They embrace under the water." Stella finished the explanation. "If the surrounding water glows, it's proof that their marriage will be blessed. It's said that they're sure to find happiness together."_

"_Seems like a fitting ritual for the people of the water." Senel said._

"_It's not just the Ferines, Senel." Stella shook her head. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? No woman in the village would marry a man who couldn't swim as well as she could."_

"_Senel…Are you proposing to someone?" Shirley asked._

"_Um…no." Senel answered._

"_They've all got pretty high standards." Stella teased. "No one's going to show you any mercy."_

"_Who is it Senel?" Shirley asked excitedly. "Who are you going to propose to?"_

"_I'm not proposing to anyone." Senel answered. "And I have no plans to propose to anyone in the future."_

"_Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Senel." Stella smirked. "You'll probably change your mind later once you get older."_

"_Ahem, I think it's getting late." Senel changed the subject. "We should probably head back to the village."_

"_Oh no you don't." Stella said. "We're going to teach you how to become a professional swimmer starting now."_

"_But my legs are getting tired." Senel protested. "I can't stay afloat forever." He then began to swim towards shore but Shirley blocked his path._

"_Oh no you don't." Shirley giggled. "We're going to teach you how to swim properly."_

"_Hmm, looks like he hasn't mastered all the basics yet." Stella said. "I suppose we could have him practice those for a bit before moving onto the advanced section."_

"_Hey, cut it out!" Senel said. "You're going to drown me!"_

**End of Flashback…**

"Earth to Senny, wake up." Norma waved her hand in front of Senel's face.

"Huh?" Senel snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"Oh, cut the _serious man lost in thought_ act!" Norma sighed. "You're a seventeen old year kid for crying out loud!"

"I don't need to hear that from a sixteen year old brat." Senel retorted.

"What did you just say?!" Norma growled.

"Oh grow up Norma." Chloe sighed. "Can't you see he just raced Moses eighteen times in a row. Of course he has the right to space out. I'm quite surprised he hasn't passed out yet."

_Um, that's not exactly why I spaced out._ Senel thought.

"Isn't that right Coolidge?" Chloe asked.

"Um, right." Senel replied.

Just then Poppo walked up to them.

"The Poppo is now complete. Ors, ors!" Poppo announced.

"Let's go then." Senel nodded.

They then headed toward the workshop.

--

The group had gathered inside the workshop. Jay and Poppo were waiting for them.

"Thanks to all your efforts, the Poppo is now equipped with a marvelous protective barrier." Jay said. "The rest is up to the skill of the captain."

"Understood." Will nodded. "Senel, I trust you have some experience on how this submarine works?"

"Yes." Senel nodded. "I've had some practice runs with something like this back when I was on the mainland."

The group then entered the Poppo .

"Oh, one last thing." Jay said. "I'll give you some special bonus information. Once you enter the Ruins of Frozen Light, look for a wall with a star on it."

"A wall with a star…" Will mused. "Understood."

The Poppo dived underwater and exited the workshop via tunnel.

--

Meanwhile back in the Ruins of Frozen Light, Shirley was busy looking over the large stone tablet.

"Have you deciphered it?" Vaclav asked.

"The blood stained thunder must not be woken from its eternal sleep." Shirley translated. "All that's written here is a warning. There's nothing else."

"Don't lie to me girl!" Vaclav held his fist in front of Shirley's face. Within seconds the fist began to glow bright red.

"It's not a lie!" Shirley replied.

"You honestly think you can fool me with that?!" Vaclav asked.

"I said it's not-" Shirley said before she got interrupted.

"Fine." The glow radiating from Vaclav's fist died down. "It matters not. The real reason I brought you here lies elsewhere."

"What?" Shirely asked.

"You're going to break the seal of that _blood-stained thunder_." Vaclav replied.

"What?" Shirley gasped in shock. "I can't do anything like that!"

"Of course you can." Vaclav calmly replied. "You're the Merines."

Shirley made no further arguments.

"We'll begin as soon as preparations are complete." Vaclav said. "Until then, you wait here." He then left the room.

Shirley sank to her knees. _I have no power. None…_

--

The Poppo made its way through the underground water tunnels. Within the Poppo , Senel was at the controls navigating the underwater vehicle to its destination. The rest of the group was settled in their seats.

Everyone except for Choe, she sat in fetal position. _It's alright. Stay calm. Deep breaths…_

"Senel! Watch out for that giant fish!" Will shouted.

"Hey, don't hit that wall right there!" Moses added.

"Woof!" Giet agreed.

"Whoa! This ride is so exciting!" Norma said enthusiastically. "Senny keep it up!"

"This isn't something you should be taking lightly." Will shook his head. "How many close calls have we had now?"

"Don't worry! Senny knows what he's doing!" Norma replied confidently.

_It's all right. Stay calm. Deep breaths…_ Chloe thought.

"I've gotten used to the controls now." Senel said. "We'll be alright. I think."

_It's alright. Stay calm. Deep breaths… _Chloe thought.

"The entrance to the cave is up ahead." Senel informed the group.

"According to Poppo, from here on out it's a straight line." Will said.

Just then a sound echoed silently echoed silently. Drip, drip, drip, drip…

"Did you just hear something?" Will asked.

"We better hurry." Senel set the Poppo to full speed. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"How much further do we have to go?" Norma asked.

Drip, drip, drip, drip…

"It looks like we're almost there." Senel answered.

"Ah! Almost there!" Chloe uncurled from fetal position and stood up. She then noticed the ground felt rather funny. Chloe looked down then turned her attention to Senel.

"Hey Coolidge. Was the floor covered in water when we just left?" Chloe asked.

_I was hoping this wasn't the case but it appears my suspicions were correct. _Senel thought. _All I can do now is hope that the sub reached the Ruins of Frozen Light on time._

"Coolidge?" Chloe asked.

"Am I hearin' things , or did something make a creaking sound?" Moses asked.

"Um…so…in other words…" Norma gulped.

"There's a leak in the sub." Senel said calmly.

"Oh." Norma said. Then it hit her. "A leak?!" Norma ran up to Senel and wrung his neck. "How can you say that so calmly?! Do something!"

"Ugh! Can't…breathe…Norma…" Senel wheezed.

"Can't you go any faster?" Moses asked.

"It's already…at..full…sp…ee…d…" Senel wheezed.

"Settle down." Will said. "There's nothing we can do but hope for the best."

"Oh, come on!" Norma released her hold on Senel.

Senel immediately began to inhale and exhale oxygen.

Just then Norma noticed Chloe laying on the floor passed out. "Hey! C, just collapsed! C, wake up!" Norma began to slap Chloe across the face. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh uh…" Chloe's eyes began to open. "Are we dead yet?"

"Um…not as dead as we are now." Norma replied.

"We'll be reaching the surface in about fifteen seconds." Senel announced. "The moment we reach the Ruins of Frozen Light, all crew is to abandon sub immediately!"

Soon the Poppo entered a large white metallic room full of water. Senel spotted a nearby platform floating on the surface next to a nearby wall. Senel then guided the Poppo to the surface next to the platform. As soon as the sub reached the surface, the group got off the sub quickly. A few seconds later, the Poppo sank tail first to the bottom of the room. The group let out a sigh of relief.

"Somehow we made it." Will stated the obvious.

"We're alive." Chloe sighed in relief. "Thank god were alive."

"Are we really inside the Ruins of Frozen Light?" Senel asked.

"There's no question about it. The floor, the walls…it's all white." Norma said. "People say that's how the Ruins of Frozen Light got its name. Everything is bright white."

"Sure is made of some weird stuff." Moses felt the floor. "It's all smooth."

"No time to examine the architecture now." Will said. "Now our mission truly begins. We must rescue Shirley and think of a way to escape this place."

"Yeah, we obviously can't go back the way we came." Norma agreed.

"Exactly, stay on guard." Will said before focusing his attention on Norma. "Especially you, Norma."

"Why is it always me?!" Norma asked in shock.

"I think he's talking about that little incident back at the Crystal Forest." Senel said.

"What? All I did was bust down a wall." Norma said. "I still can't understand why Will got mad at me for doing that."

"I believe he's referring to the time when you got us into a fight with a crystarantula." Chloe said.

"Not to mention the part when you awakened the Grand Gaet." Moses added.

"Hey! That fight was not my fault!" Norma shouted. "It was Mr. I-want-sacred-eres's"

Just then, Will gave Norma and Moses a bop on the head.

"Ow." Norma groaned.

"Ouch!" Moses said.

"That's enough you two." Will crossed his arms. "We should get going now."

They then exited the room and entered a hallway. Just then Norma spotted something.

"Hey, JJ said to find a wall with a star on it, right?" Norma pointed to the wall with a star on it.

"Is this it?" Senel asked.

"Let me see!" Norma walked up to the wall. "I can take care of this!" She then began to examine it.

"Have you found anything?" Chloe asked.

"Uh…" Norma kept on examining the wall.

"Not really, huh." Senel said.

"Um…" Norma examined the wall further.

"Ah, she's useless." Moses said.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to work here!" Norma snapped.

"What? I'm just tellin' the truth." Moses said.

"ARGHH!" Norma furiously kicked the wall. To the groups surprise, the wall opened up revealing another door.

"See? Piece of cake!" Norma said happily.

"All you did was kick the wall." Senel said.

"Never mind about that." Norma said. "Let's go see where it takes us."

The group opened the mysterious door and entered, wondering where they would end up.

--

The group travelled through a dark corridor. A light shined brightly at the end of the tunnel. Soon the group found themselves outside. A few seconds later, Norma and Chloe recognized the location.

"Stupid JJ! I'm going to strangle him!" Norma growled.

"I've got a weird feelin' I've seen this place before." Moses said.

"You have seen this place before!" Norma grimly replied. "We're back at the front entrance of the Ruins of Frozen Light."

"What?!" Moses shouted. "You mean to say we could've just used this secret passage instead of nearly drowning ourselves."

"Unfortunately, yes." Norma replied.

"Why did we just have to go through all that?" Chloe clenched her fist.

"They took advantage of us for their experiment." Norma said. "Ooh…you're going to pay for this JJ!!!"

"Norma, don't shout." Will said. "Did you forget there are soldiers nearby?"

"Oops." Norma said.

The group then went into hiding.

"Halt, who goes there?" A guard demanded.

"Meow!" Moses imitated the meow of a cat.

"Oh, it's just a cat. No sense getting worked up over that." The guard then walked away.

The group then sighed in relief.

"At least now, we've secured an escape route." Willl said. "Let's think of this as one problem solved."

"All what's left to do is rescue Shirley." Senel said. "Is everyone ready."

Everyone in the group nodded except for Chloe.

"Is something the matter Chloe?" Senel asked.

_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. _Chloe thought. _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him._

"Um, C, are you okay?" Norma asked.

_I'm going to tear his legs off. I'm going to tear his arms off. Then I'll kill him. Then I'll resurrect him and kill him again. _Chloe thought.

"Hello, anyone home?" Norma waved her hand in front of Chloes face.

"Huh, you say something?" Chloe asked.

"It's time to go." Norma said.

"Oh, right. Let's get going." Chloe said.

Everyone in the group entered the Ruins of Frozen Light except for Moses and Giet.

"Giet, you wait here and keep watch over the entrance." Moses said. "If we aren't back within thirty minutes, head back to the campsite."

"Arf!" Giet said.

Moses then entered the Ruins of Frozen Light as well.

--

It had been five minutes since the group travelled through the halls of the Ruins of Frozen Light. Just then they spotted three soldiers up ahead.

"Intruders!" The first soldier gasped. "But how did they-"

"Never mind about that, get them." The second soldier barked.

The soldiers drew their swords and advanced towards the group.

"Demon Fist!" Senel fired a burst of energy from his fist. The attack hit one of the soldiers dead on.

"Savage Strike!" Moses hurled a spear that impaled a nearby soldier.

"Sword Rain Alpha!" Chloe rapidly thrust her sword at the soldier.

Soon the soldiers were down for the count.

"Something about this seems a bit off." Chloe mused. "No back up, no alarms, even the soldiers didn't bother to retreat when they knew they were outnumbered."

"We should probably keep our guard up." Will advised.

The group continued traveling down the halls. Every once in awhile they'd face a few soldiers but other than that, resistance was pretty light.

Soon the group stepped onto a walkway suspended in midair. The walls, floor, and ceiling that surrounded the walkway were covered in circular purple glowing lights.

"What are those things." Norma asked.

"I'm not sure." Will answered. "But they seem to be emitting a very high concentration of energy."

"How high exactly." Norma asked.

"The concentration of energy is high enough to vaporize organic matter on contact." Will answered. "I believe that's the reason the floor, walls, and ceiling are very far apart from the walkway."

"Okay gotcha." Norma said. "Touching those things is bad."

The group continued to walk along the walkway.

"This is odd." Chloe said. "The security at the entrance was high, but it doesn't seem as bad inside."

"Bet they thought there's no way anybody'd ever get in." Moses said.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." Senel said. "I think the reason Vaclav stationed very few soldiers inside is up ahead."

Just then a tall humanoid monster appeared at the other end of walkway. It was very muscular and had the head of a bull. It also had a tail.

"Looks like the rumors of Vaclav capturing monsters for his experiments were true after all." Chloe said.

"Wait, so the reason Vaclav didn't have many soldiers inside was because of this ugly thing?" Norma asked. "Sheesh, he sure is an idiot if he puts that much confidence in that monstrosity."

Just then the monster began to advance towards them.

"Here it comes guys, get ready!" Senel shouted.

"So this Vaclav's guard dog, huh? Bring it on!" Moses threw a spear at the monster. The monster batted the spear aside and continued its advance.

"Divine Dragon!" Senel gave the monster an uppercut. However, it felt like hitting a rock.

The monster retaliated by giving Senel a punch that sent him flying to the other side of the walkway.

"Shining Gale!" Chloe rushed at the monster and stabbed it with her sword.

The monster grunted before giving Chloe an uppercut that sent her flying to the other side of the catwalk. The monster then pulled out the sword that was still stuck in its gut and hurled it at Chloe.

Chloe rolled out of the way just in time as her own sword struck the spot she had been a few moments ago.

"What kinda freak is that?!" Moses demanded.

"It seems to be resistant to physical attacks." Will mused. "Norma try using a magic attack against it."

"Thunder Arrow!" Norma unleashed several lightning bolts that homed in on the monster. All the bolts struck a direct hit. The monster roared in agony.

"That's it! It's just like the turtle we fought back in the Waterways, only except it's in reverse." Will said.

"Reverse?" Norma asked.

"Magic attacks didn't work against the turtle but a high powered physical attack." Will explained. "With this monster, physical attacks don't do much damage against it but magic attacks pack a punch."

"I see, so a high powered magic attack should do the trick then." Norma figured it out.

"Exactly." Will nodded before turning his attention to the rest of the group. "Senel, Chloe, Moses keep it distracted with your attacks while Norma and I get a high powered magic attack ready."

"Gotcha." Senel nodded. "Demon Fist!" Senel unleashed burst of energy from his fist.

"Demon Fang!" Chloe unleashed a wave of energy from her sword.

"Savage Strike!" Moses hurled a spear at the beast.

The monster shrugged off the attacks.

"Um, so how are we going to generate a high powered magic attack again?" Norma asked.

"We'll have both our attacks strike the monster at the same time." Will explained.

"Gotcha." Norma said. "Thunder Arrow!" Norma hurled several thunder bolts that homed in on the monster.

"Spread!" Will summoned a pillar of water that engulfed the monster.

Both attacks connected with each other. As a result, the monster was engulfed in a pillar of electric water. Thus the monster suffered a shocking defeat.

When the attack subsided the monster slumped to the ground on its knees. Senel noticed the monster was near the edge of the catwalk. This gave Senel an idea, he ran up to the monster and slammed both fists against it.

This didn't hurt it but it did cause it to move back a bit.

"Divine Dragon!" Senel gave the monster an uppercut for the final time.

The monster lost its balance, fell off the catwalk, and dropped down to the purple glowing lights below. The moment it hit the _floor_ the purple lights disintegrated it into several particles within a matter of seconds.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Moses crowed.

"Shirley should be up ahead." Senel said. "Let's go."

The group nodded before opening the door to the next room. As soon as the door opened bright light shined into the room. The group then entered the room.

"Is it just me or is it bright in here?" Moses asked.

"Our eyes have just adjusted to the purple lights in the previous room." Will explained. "It will take awhile for our eyes to adjust to the new brightness.

Soon the groups eyes adjusted to the brightness. Within seconds the group could make out all the details of the room.

It was a large room. The floor, the walls, and the ceiling were white. Red vines covered the walls and floor. At the far side of the room was a massive sphere that shined brightly. Red vines wrapped around the sides of the sphere.

"What the hell is that?" Moses asked.

"Looks like some red vines wrapped around a big round white thing." Norma said.

"What's that glowing inside?" Will asked. "It looks like there is a lot of water in there."

Senel walked up to the glass sphere and looked inside. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the brightness but when they did he was shocked at what he saw."

"It can't be…" Senel's eyes widened. "No! It…it's not…"

The group looked at each other in confusion.

"It's isn't real!" Senel pounded his fists against the sphere. "It can't be real!"

Will and Moses ran up to Senel and grabbed his arms.

"Senel, calm down!" Will said.

"What's going on?!" Moses asked.

"Get off me!" Senel broke free and pushed them away.

"Coolidge?!" Chloe gasped.

"Senny?!" Norma gasped.

They had never seen Senel go ballistic before.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there!" Senel began to slam his fists on the sphere again. "I'll get you out, okay?"

Will and Moses grabbed Senel by the arms and dragged him away from the sphere.

"What are you doing?!" Senel demanded.

"Senel, come on! Get a grip!" Moses said.

"Let me go!" Senel shouted. "That's…that's…"

"What the heck is in there?" Norma asked before approaching the sphere. Soon her eyes began to adjust to the brightness. "W-what is that?!" Norma asked.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"There's a girl in the water!" Norma answered.

"What?!" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Chloe approached the sphere and looked into it. Chloe was totally shocked at what she saw the moment her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"Shirley?! No…who…is…" Chloe trailed off.

"Stella! No!" Senel struggled to break free off Will and Moses' hold.

Soon the group saw the figure in the sphere clearly. She resembled Shirley except she was much taller. She wore a white and blue dress. She had blonde hair and a single pig tail hung from the right side of her head. Her eyes were closed, almost as if she was in a deep slumber.

"Stella…who did this to you?" Senel asked.

"I did." Vaclav entered the room.

"Vaclav!" Senel shouted. "You did this?!"

"If she were awake, this would've made for a touching reunion." Vaclav said. "How unfortunate."

"What have you done to her?!" Senel demanded.

"Nothing at all." Vaclav answered. "She's been unconscious for three years locked inside that sphere."

"You're lying." Senel growled. "Three yearas ago Stella-"

"Stella never died!" Vaclav interrupted. "It's true that this girl stood before our army, risking her life to allow you and her sister to escape. However, she did not die. We captured her very much alive."

"No!" Senel punched the ground. "Stella was alive! She wasn't dead after all." He then closed his eyes. "All this time…all this time I…"

"Hah hah hah hah hah hah!"Vaclav burst out laughing. "That look on your face Alliance marine. It's priceless."

"Shut up!" Norma glared at Vaclav. "Senny what in the world is going on here?"

"That girl before you is the Merines' older sister." Vaclav said.

"Shirley's sister?" Chloe asked.

"Enough talk." Vaclav said. "I applaud the reckless bravery that brought you this far but I shall now take care of you with my own two hands." Vaclav's fists began to glow bright red.

"Heh! Bring it!" Moses grinned. "I never thought I'd be able to settle the score so soon!"

"YOU!" Senel finally stood up, his eyes were brimming with rage. "If it weren't for people like you, Stella wouldn't have to suffer like this!"

"Hah! Let's see if you have the bark to match your bite marine!" Vaclav sneered.

"Vaclav!" Senel rushed towards Vaclav and delivered a punch straight towards his face. Vaclav blocked the attack and kicked Senel in the stomach.

"Eagle Shot!" Moses jumped in the air and hurled a spear at Vaclav.

Vaclav easily sidestepped the attack and gave Moses a fierce uppercut. The attack sent Moses flying through the air and crashing into a nearby wall. Chloe slashed Vaclav across the back with her sword. Vaclav turned around, grabbed Chloe by the scruff of her neck, and slammed her into the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Vaclav scoffed.

"Thunder Arrow!" Norma sired several thunder bolts that homed in on Vaclav.

"Spread!" Will summoned a pillar of water.

A magic barrier surrounded Vaclav and blocked both attacks.

"What the…" Norma's mouth dropped open.

"This special armor of mine absorbs all magic attacks. It took many years to have it forged." Vaclav said. "Several slaves died in the process of making it."

"Absorb this you bastard!" Senel shouted. "Negative Strike!" Senel's fist glowed purple. He then slammed his fist into Vaclav's stomach. The attack sent Vaclav flying across the room and crashing into a wall.

_That attack…so familiar…could it be… _Vaclav thought.

"Not so tough now are you?" Moses boasted.

"Gurgh!" Senel clutched his arm in pain.

"Coolidge, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine." Senel winced. "The side effect of that attack was nastier then I thought."

"Looks like I've underestimated you a bit." Vaclav stood back up. "But it ends now."

"Awe c'mon. We only just begun." Moses threw a spear at Vaclav.

"Behold my secret technique!" Vaclav sidestepped the attack. "GOD OF WAR!" Several explosions erupted all over the room. The group never stood a chance against such a devastating attack. Within seconds the explosions engulfed the group. Everyone, except Vaclav, was sent flying through the air and crashing into a wall.

When the explosions died down the group collapsed on the ground defeated. Most of the red vines in the room had been destroyed by Vaclav's attack. The walls that had once been white had been charred by the explosion. Even some pipes on the ceiling began to leak water.

Soon Cashel and Stingle entered the room dragging Shirley along with them. Shirley's face paled when she saw the terrible condition Senel was in.

"Senel, what have they done to you?!" Shirley asked.

"Sh…Shirley…" Senel weakly struggled to get up but Vaclav gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

"Merines." Vaclav said. "If you wish to save this man you call your brother, then release the seal at once. Otherwise, he dies." He then stomped on Senel's back.

"Urgh!" Senel groaned.

"Stop it!" Shirley begged. "Don't hurt him!"

"What will it be girl?" Vaclav asked. "It's all up to you."

"I…" Shirley stammered.

Vaclav stomped on Senel's back again.

"Urgh!" Senel groaned.

"Senel!" Shirley shouted.

"Are you just going to let him die?" Vaclav asked. "Heh. You may call each other brother and sister but your relationship is not one of flesh and blood. That's why you feel no obligation to help this stranger."

"What did he just say?" Norma asked ignoring the pain from the attack earlier.

"Not flesh and blood…" Chloe wheezed.

"Hold up, just who is he sayin' ain't kin?" Moses asked.

"Senel…" Will coughed. "You're not…"

"You didn't know?" Vaclav asked. "This Merines has no brother. The only family she has is the sleeping girl before you." He then stomped on Senel again.

"Ugh!" Senel groaned before finally passing out.

"You're pathetic!" Vaclav stomped on Senel again.

"Please stop!" Shirley screamed. "All right…I'll do it."

"I can't hear you!" Vaclav sang.

"I'll try to break the seal!" Shirley said. "So please spare Senel's life!"

"Heh, very well." Vaclav said. "Begin preparations at once."

--

It had been five minutes since the Cashel and Stingle began setting up the preparations. The group had recovered from the devastating attack, except for Senel who was still knocked out and in critical condition.

Will attempted to use healing artes on Senel but Vaclav caught him.

"What are you think you're doing?" Vaclav asked.

"His wounds are serious." Will explained. "I'm trying to give him medical treatment."

"You shall do no such thing." Vaclav said.

"But-" Will protested.

"If you try to pull that stunt again, I'll have your head ripped off your body." Vaclav threatened.

Another minute passed.

"Preparations are complete." Cashel informed Vaclav.

"Begin." Vaclav ordered.

Cashel and Stingle pushed Shirley into the sphere with Stella. The Sphere closed a few seconds later.

"Pour in the water!" Vaclav ordered.

Water began to pour into the sphere. Soon the sphere was full of water. All of a sudden, Shirley and Stella's hair began to glow.

"Their hair…" Chloe gasped.

"No way!" Will's eyes widened in disbelief. "Radiants' hair really does glow!"

"So that's why they were referred to as the _Shining One_." Chloe mused.

"She really was the Merines!" Moses said.

"Good…good!" Vaclav grinned in triumph. "Call forth the power within you! Release the seal!"

A few minutes passed.

"What's the problem Merines?" Vaclav asked. "Break the seal now!"

Another few minutes passed.

"Pathetic weakling!" Vaclav growled. "Water! More water! Open all the valves!"

Cashel and Stingle began to open up all the valves. Shirley started twitching as more water entered the sphere.

"Hey! You're hurting her!" Norma shouted.

"No! There's seawater in there!" Will gasped. "Vaclav stop! Seawater is poisonous to her!"

"Is that painful Merines?" Vaclav sneered. "Then for the sake of your own life, break the seal!"

Suddenly the sphere's glow intensified.

"The brightness of the apparatus has increased drastically." Will said. "Is that Shirley's power?"

"Yes! This is it! This is the reaction I've been waiting for!" Vaclav cackled. "The time has finally come! The ultimate weapon of the Legacy shall now be mine! Hah hah hah hah hah!"

The sphere began to crack. Then all of a sudden it shattered violently into shards. All the water that had once been in the sphere poured into the room. When the water finished pouring into the room, the water level was up to the groups ankles. Where the sphere used to be was a large gaping hole in the wall that led to another room.

"Kill them all." Vaclav ordered.

"With pleasure!" Cashel grinned.

Stingle and Cashel then pulled out their weapons.

"What's the meaning of this!" Chloe demanded.

"You're no longer useful." Vaclav replied.

Just when all hope seemed lost, something totally unexpected happened. A yellow sphere with four wings appeared out of nowhere and slammed Vaclav against a nearby wall.

"What the-" Cashel didn't have much time to finish his sentence as the yellow sphere slammed him into the wall.

Before Stingle had a chance to attack, the sphere slammed him into the ground.

Soon the yellow sphere engulfed Senel and lifted him into the air.

"What's going on?" Norma asked. "Is this Shirley's doing?"

The sphere took Senel to a nearby oversized drain pipe and dropped him inside. The yellow sphere vanished a few seconds later.

"Where he take off to?" Moses asked.

"Perhaps we can escape through that drain pipe." Will suggested.

"Yeah! Shirley must be showing us the way out!" Norma agreed.

"All right. Let's follow him." Will said.

"What about Shirley?" Chloe asked.

Just then, several soldiers entered the room.

"There's nothing we can do right now!" Will answered. "Hurry!"

The group made a mad dash for the drain pipe. When they reached it, they wasted no time in jumping inside.

Vaclav, Cashel, and Stingle got back up. They walked up to the drain pipe and looked down.

"Heh, heh, heh." Vaclav smirked. "They sure do provide plenty of entertainment. The boy may prove useful yet. He seems to have a knack for bringing out the Merines' power." He then paused for a second. "Cashel! Stingle! Pursue them at once! I don't care what happens to the others but bring Senel back alive."

"Yes sir." Cashel saluted.

"And contact Melanie as well." Vaclav ordered.

"Yes sir." Stingle saluted.

Cashel and Stingle then left the room.

_That boy…and the attack he used…he may be… _Vaclav thought. _No point in guessing now. I'll capture him and ask him directly._


	13. Chapter 12: Escape

Chapter 12: Escape

_Flames began to spread from hut to hut at the Ferines Village. Vaclav's soldiers butchered Ferines left and right._

"_They found us." Stella said._

"_How did they find this place?" Senel asked in disbelief. "Don't tell me they…"_

"_They're after Shirley." Stella confirmed. "I'll stay here and hold them off. Take Shirley and run."_

"_Stella, I'm not leaving you behind!" Senel protested._

"_I'll catch up with you later, all right?" Stella replied._

"_But…Stella…" Senel stammered._

"_Protect Shirley until I get there." Stella said. "Use that power of yours."_

"_Stella?!" Senel asked. "You knew I was a dark eren?!"_

_Just then two soldiers approached them._

"_Kill them all." One of the soldiers shouted. "Let none of them escape except for the Merines."_

"_Please! Hurry!" Stella turned to face the soldiers._

_Senel slowly nodded and ran away. Minutes passed by and Senel had successfully gotten Shirley to safety. By the time he returned to the village, the fires had already died down. There was nothing left of the place but dense smoke and charred corpses. Finally Senel found what he was looking for._

"_Stella!" Senel shouted._

_Stella was in critical condition. She laid in pool of her own blood. She had a gash on her side. _

"_Stella…" Senel gently held her in her arms. _

"_Senel?" Stella asked. _

"_I came to get you!" Senel said. "Hang on!"_

"_Thanks…but I don't…have much time…" Stella wheezed. "So please…listen to what…I…rgh"_

"_Don't talk." Senel said. "Just hang on. I'll get you patched up at the nearest town…" Senel began to doubt his own words._

"_Senel, please…take care of Shirley…for me…" Stella coughed up some blood. _

"_But you know the truth about me." Senel said._

"_I trust you." Stella replied. "But I'd think it would be best if you didn't tell Shirley."_

"_All right." Senel said._

"_Promise me…" Stella wheezed._

"_I promise." Senel replied softly._

"_Now I can…stop worrying." Stella said. "But…"_

"_What?" Senel asked._

"_It's too bad…I was really looking…forward to you asking me for the Rite of Feriyen…" Stella's eyes slowly slid shut._

"_Stella, I'll ask you a thousand times. Just hang on okay?!" Senel begged. "Stella?"_

_Stella made no reply. She wasn't breathing either._

"_Stella?" Senel shook her a bit. "Stella?! Stella! Stella!! Stella!!!" Tears began slide down Senel's cheeks. "Oh Stella…" He held her tighter._

_He probably would've stayed there for a long time had it not been for a sudden interruption._

_A group of soldiers advanced towards Senel._

"_Well, well, well what do we have here?" One of the soldiers sneered. "Looks like we still have some survivors. Let's finish the job."_

"_You!" Senel growled. "DARK BOMB!" Senel launched a sphere of purple energy at the soldiers. A few seconds later the sphere exploded and several soldiers where annihilated. _

_The victory was short lived however as several more soldiers appeared onto the scene. Apparently the loud explosion had alerted them. With no more energy left to fight, Senel ran away. A few soldiers followed while the rest surrounded Stella. Senel continued to run._

--

"STELLA!" Senel woke up.

"Aah!" Norma who was helping Will heal Senel jumped back in shock. "Don't shout like that!"

"Argh!" Senel felt a sharp pain in his leg when he tried to stand up.

"Don't push yourself." Will said. "You were badly injured."

"Where are we?" Senel asked examining the forest like area.

"According to Moses, a place called the Forest of No Return." Will replied.

"We got shot over here from the Ruins of Frozen Light." Moses said.

"What about Shirley?" Senel asked.

The group sadly lowered their heads.

"Oh…" Senel said.

"Senny, about Shirl-" Norma began to say.

"Norma, now is not the time." Will interrupted. "We'll talk more later. Right now we need to get away from here as quickly as possible."

"Oh this isn't good." Norma sighed. "It's great that we escaped and all, but did we have to end up in the Forest of No Return of all places?"

"Is it really that bad?" Senel asked.

"Bad isn't even close enough to describe it." Norma replied. "It's really easy to lose your sense of direction here. If you go unprepared, you're bound for disaster."

"Leave it to me and Giet." Moses said.

"Woof!" Giet barked in agreement.

The group ignored them.

"So that's why it's called the Forest of No Return." Chloe said. "Once you go in, there's no coming out."

"That pretty much sums it up." Norma said.

"I said, leave it to me and GIet!" Moses said.

"Are there any landmarks?" Will asked.

"Hmm. Let's see…" Norma said.

"Hey! Are you going to listen to me or what!" Moses shouted.

"Shut up!" The group shouted back at him.

"Fine, then." Moses sighed. "We'll just go by ourselves. Ain't that right Giet?"

"Woof!" Giet barked.

Moses and Giet began to walk away from the group.

"Moses, where are you going?" Will asked.

"To our camp." Moses answered. "My boys are waiting for me there."

This caught the group's attention.

"We've been in this forest ever since they ran us out of our hideout." Moses continued. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"All right, then, we're off to the bandit camp." Will said. "Moses, lead the way."

"You got it." Moses grinned.

The group began to walk away except for Senel.

_I thought Stella was dead, but she was alive all this time. _Senel thought. _Damn you Vaclav, I swear I'll use the powers you cursed me with to crush your skull and send you to hell._

"Hurry up Senny or we'll leave you behind!" Norma shouted.

"Oh, uh…yeah." Senel began to walk away with the group.

The walk was uneventful until ten minutes later.

"Ugh, I'm beat." Norma groaned.

"We barely started walkin' yet." Moses said. "You're pathetic."

"You're just too stupid to feel tired!" Norma retorted. "I mean, we we're pretty worn out from taking care of Senny and all."

"Then allow me to offer you eternal rest right here." Cashel dropped from a nearby tree branch and landed onto the ground. A group of soldiers joined him a few seconds later.

"Cashel!" Will gasped.

"I was ordered to dispose of you all except Senel." Cashel said. "For the crime of challenging the commander, you shall now pay with your lives."

"Everyone, run!" Will shouted.

The group ran away.

"There is no escape." Cashel smirked. "Go!"

The soldiers followed the group in pursuit.

--

The group ran and ran. They didn't bother to look back or keep track of time.

"Are we there yet?!" Norma panted. "My feet are killing me!"

"Almost there." Moses replied. "Once we hook up with the boys, we'll beat those soldiers to a bloody pulp."

Soon they reached the camp.

"Alright let's- what the hell?!" Moses shouted.

The camp was in ruins. The tents were burned down, the fireplace was destroyed, and the grassy ground was now sand. It was like a barren wasteland.

"Csaba! Hey! Anyone!" Moses shouted. "Where'd y'all go?"

"Do you think the soldiers got them?" Norma asked.

Just then Stingle approached the group.

"Did you do this?" Moses asked coldly.

Giet growled angrily at the masked swordsman.

Stingle did not reply.

"Answer me!" Moses yelled.

Just then Cashel and the soldiers caught up with the group.

"Oh, so this where you where headed. We've already been through here." Cashel sneered. "I took care of all the thugs here personally. Commander's orders you know."

"You bastard!" Moses shouted in rage. "Giet's gonna feast on your heart tonight!"

Before Moses could attack Cashel, Senel and Will held him back.

"Move!" Moses yelled.

"Can't you see we're outnumbered?!" Will asked. "The soldiers will kill you before you can even put a scratch on him."

"I said move!" Moses groiwled.

"What do we do now?" Norma asked. "We're surrounded!"

"Damn it!" Chloe hissed. "This looks bad."

Just then Stingle approached her.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"The sole daughter of the House of Valens." Stingle mused. "My how you've grown…"

"Huh?" Chloe asked.

"I told you then, if you ever wielded a sword, I would show you no mercy." Stingle said.

"I know those words." Chloe said. "It was you…"

"I'll take this as a confirmation of your decision." Stingle said.

"It was you!" Chloe's eyes blazed with anger. "The swordsman with the snake tattoo!"

"C, what are you talking about?" Norma asked.

"I have waited years for a chance to face you." Chloe ignored Norma. "For the honor of the House of Valens! En garde!"

Chloe then slashed at the masked swordsman. Stingle parried the blow aside.

"C! Cut it out!" Norma shouted. "Stop!"

"You!" Chloe slashed at Stingle again.

Stingle stepped back and evaded the attack.

"You!" Chloe thrust her sword at Stingle.

Stingle sidestepped the attack.

Finally both Chloe and Stingle charged at each other and attacked. Both combatants received a direct hit.

"Argh!" Chloe fell to the ground. She had received a cut on her back.

Stingle grunted and couched onto the ground. He had been stabbed on the knee.

"Teach! Do something!" Norma shouted.

Meanwhile Senel and Will were still busy holding Moses back.

"Senel, Will, outta my way!" Moses shouted. "That's the one who took out my boys!"

"I'm telling you, now is not the time!" Will said. "Don't throw your life away for nothing!"

"Aaargh!" Moses screamed.

"Senel. You alone will be spared." Cashel said. "You get to see your Merines one more time."

"What?" Senel asked.

"You and her sister will serve as catalysts to draw out the girl's power." Cashel explained.

"Go to hell!" Senel shouted.

The rest of you can die here." Cashel said. "Just like those thugs."

"I will kill you!" Moses screamed.

"Stop! Now!" Will punched Moses in the face.

"But, Will…" Moses rubbed his face.

"The only thing we can do now is retreat." Will said. "Understand?!" He then spotted a way out. "That way! Run!"

Senel, Moses, and Giet ran away.

"Norma, take Chloe and run!" Will ordered.

Norma helped Chloe get back up. After that they both ran.

"You think you'll be able to shield them?" Cashel asked. "What can you possibly hope to do alone?"

"How about this?! Lightning!" Will hurled a thunderbolt in front of Cashel and the soldiers.

All though it didn't harm them, it did produce a blinding flash of light. By the time the soldiers regained their vision, Will was gone.

"Damn!" Cashel swore.

--

After a lot of running the group finally reached the edge of the forest.

"The edge of the forest is up ahead." Moses said. "It comes near a lake."

Just then the ground began to shake.

"What's that shakin'?" Moses asked.

"Something's coming." Norma said. "Something's definitely coming."

Senel looked back and saw something large rushing at them.

"Everyone, get to the side! Now!" Senel shouted.

The group got to the side just in time as a large black blur rushed past them.

"Wh…what was that?" Chloe asked a bit shaken.

The blur finally slowed down and details began to appear. The thing that tried to run them over was a black angler with four legs. It had two red eyes and a large gapping mouth.

"This looks bad." Will sighed. "Its skin is heavily armored just like the turtle we fought at the Water Ways."

"Man!" Norma sighed. "And we were almost out of the forest too!"

_Damn, we don't have time for this._ Senel thought. _Looks like I have no choice but to rely on this wretched technique now._

"Oh man, what do we do? What do we do?!" Norma moaned.

"I'll take care of this." Senel walked up towards the beast.

"Are you crazy?!" Norma asked. "He'll eat you for lunch!"

The Armored Angler opened its mouth and roared.

"Eat this!" Senel shouted. "Dark Bomb!" Senel's fist glowed bright purple. When he opened it up, a dark purple sphere appeared in his palm. Senel threw the sphere into the angler's mouth.

The Angler swallowed the sphere. A few seconds later it blew up in a bright purple explosion. When the explosion died down, nothing was left of the beast.

"Woohoo! That was cool Senny!" Norma cheered.

Those were the last words Senel heard before he blacked out.

--

Senel slowly opened his eyes. His vision slowly returned.

"Thank god you're up." Chloe sighed in relief. "I thought we lost you for good."

"What happened?" Senel asked.

"You lost conscious after totally annihilating that thin." Norma replied. "As cool as that attack was, I can see why you don't use it often."

"How long was I out?" Senel asked.

"Well you see…" Norma said.

"You died." Will said. "The moment we checked you pulse, it was gone. Chloe gave you CPR but you didn't wake up. After I used my lightning to jumpstart your heart, some of your pulse came back but more CPR had to be applied."

"That's the first time that happened." Senel muttered.

"That attack saved us the trouble of dealing with one of Vaclav's super monsters." Will said. "However it nearly killed you. I forbid you to use that attack again."

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Senel asked.

"Yes, but it nearly killed you." Chloe replied. "Did you even stop to think of how Shirley would have felt before taking such a risk?"

"I-" Senel began to say.

"We can debate about this later." Will said. "Right now we have to move before more soldiers arrive."

The group then left the forest.

--

"Phew!" Norma sighed in relief. "Were finally out of the…forest…oh no."

The moment the group got out of the forest, Melanie and a bunch of soldiers were waiting for them. To make matters worse, they were backed up by Armored Anglers.

"Took you long enough to get here." Melanie said. "I thought I'd be waiting here for hours."

"Aaaargh!" Norma screamed. "I can't take this anymore!" Her eyes began to water. "This is it! Were finished! There's no way we can get through this! Oh god, I think I'm going to cry!" She then broke down crying.

"Hah hah hah hah hah!" Melanie laughed. "You ran all the way here just to get caught and the look on your faces, it's comical."

Just then the ground began to shake violently and the lake that was nearby began to drain.

"What's goin' on?" Moses asked.

--

The quake could be felt throughout the Legacy. Several metallic towers erupted from the ground and began to rise. But that was only one of the several transformations that the Legacy was going through. Slowly but surely, the Legacy was beginning to look more like a ship than an island. Finally the last transformation begun, an island that was in the middle of a lake began to rise. Beneath the island was a grey structure. As the structure began to rise, the island on top began to break apart and the lake began to drain. Within a matter of minutes the transformation was complete.

--

"So, they've restored the bridge of the Legacy." Melanie mused. "With this, the Commander can control the ship as he sees fit." Melanie turned around to face the group but the group was gone. "Did they go back into the forest? They don't know when to give up."

--

"There's no use running." Norma panted. "We're doomed."

"Don't give up!" Will said.

Just then three soldiers approached them.

"There's only three of 'em." Moses said. "That's nothin'!"

Just then two more soldiers appeared.

"No, there are more of them." Senel groaned.

All of a sudden two of the soldiers struck down the other three.

"They took out their own guys." Norma gasped.

"The soldiers that assisted you were actually my men in disguise." A voice called out.

"That voice." Senel mused. "I've heard it before."

Just then an old man wearing blue and white robes approached them.

"Maurits!" Senel gasped.

"It's good to see you again, Senel." Maurits said. "It's been, what, three years since the attack on the village?"

"Yeah, it has." Senel sadly nodded. "But Maurits, what brings you here?"

"I couldn't ignore the request of a fellow Ferines." Maurits replied.

Just then Fenimore approached the group.

_Fenimore…so she was the one who requested Maurits to aid us. _Senel thought._ But why? I thought she hated us._

"Now, then." Maurits said. "If you prefer, perhaps we can turn the tables on your current situation. What do you think?"

The group nodded in agreement.


End file.
